


A Promise Kept

by kimimela



Series: some damn time stamps [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Military, Mpreg, POV Multiple, Sappy, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimimela/pseuds/kimimela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of a phone call effects the McGarrett-Williams clan and their ohana in a variety of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of little feet slapping on the wood floor wakes him up out of a deep, dreamless sleep. He can hear tasteless pop music coming from Grace's room as she gets ready for the day. Hannah is giggling squeakily somewhere nearby, running in the hallway. He hears an ominous thunk and a toy emits a loud sing-songy nursery rhyme. There is a heavy arm draped over him pinning him to the bed. His husband's torso is welded against him.

 

Steve is spooning him.  Using him as his own personal body pillow. Snoring into his neck.

 

And it is ungodly hot in this bedroom. Stifling even. Danny turns his head toward the ceiling of their bedroom where air is supposed to be circulating to cool him. The ceiling fan is making little abortive movements, barely turning.  Buzzing faintly.

 

Great. Broken. Super.

 

Danny rolls out of bed. Bad knee popping loudly from his efforts. His husband grumbles lowly in complaint, and reaches a hand out quick as a flash, snagging him by the hem of his t shirt. Preventing further movement.

 

“Come back to bed.” Steve grumbles into Danny's vacated side. Eyes shut, and face mushed into the bed covers.

 

“No.” Danny swats his hand away impatiently. They have things to do, places to be. He reaches over to adjust the blinds and allow sunlight to stream in over their bed. “Hands off. Girls are already up. Get up.”

 

Steve turns to lay on his back, blinking blearily into the room, scratching lazily at his chest, and stretching out his legs. “I _was_ up, Danno.” His husband informs him matter-a-factly, giving him a sleepy grin. “I swam five miles. I ate breakfast and changed Hannah. This is a mid-morning nap. I earned it.”

 

Danny glances at the bedside clock before looking back over at Steve with a skeptically raised eyebrow. His husband's sense of time is distorted. “It's eight.”

 

“Tomato to-mat-o.” Steve returns sitting up. Smirking.

 

Of course that is when the raggedly looking thing that Steve calls a cat jumps on the bed.

 

“Wily” Danny acknowledges warily, and the cat seems to respond with an equivalent gaze of distrust toward him. His husband clicks his tongue endearingly at his darling pet and gets the ratty thing to come to him. Purring in satisfaction when Steve begins to pet her. Happy as a clam.

 

After flying through his morning routine despite Steve doing his best to horn in on his precious shower time, Danny locates his wayward toddler whining balefully outside Grace's door. She is banging the door with one of her large plastic blocks, calling pitifully for her older sister. Who by the sounds of it is busy blow drying her hair, and blasting her music.

 

“Ace!” Hannah whines as Danny scoops her up, and heads downstairs for breakfast.

 

It is with great personal delight (sarcasm) that he assembles his child's breakfast, wolfs down his own meal, and begins cleaning the mess Steve so kindly left behind.

 

“Lazy, no-good, love of my life.” Danny grits out, scrubbing at the pan where Steve must have baked eggplant and some green looking thing. Seriously, what was that?

 

Steve breezes in, fully dressed, weapon attached to his hip. Looking much too wide awake and cheerful than Danny feels right now. “I was gonna do that.” Steve indicates with a tilt of his head toward Danny and pointing to the sink.

 

“When?” Danny looks over his shoulder to give him a scathing expression. Steve gives him a baleful look in return. And just shrugs.

 

“Just now. I was letting it soak.”

 

“Soaking is a b.s move, Steve. It is a classic excuse for lazy dish washers. What has soaking ever done?”

 

“It makes crusted on things easier to scrape off.” Steve explains like it is obvious. Which. No. It is not obvious. It is obvious Steve was going to let it 'soak' and hope that Danny would clean it.

 

Danny groans, focusing back on the job at hand. “No it does not. Use oil if you don't want it to stick. Or butter. Or any of the nonstick things we have to cook with in this kitchen.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes and walks to Danny's side. “I was. I know how to cook, Danno.”

 

“Danno.” Hannah chimes in helpfully from her booster seat on the chair. Popping another cheerio in her mouth, and kicking her feet, toes wiggling.

 

His husband shuffles him to the side and takes over washing the rest of the dishes. Giving Danny his best See What A Good Husband I Am expression.

 

Danny is able to take the time to clean Hannah up then. He brings her with him into the bathroom to brush her hair back and put a barrette in her hair that matches her day clothes. Hannah squirms and attempts to escape his grooming her, but the job gets done anyway.

 

He kisses her cheek with a loud smack when he is done and directs her to look at the mirror before them. “Now we both look good, babe.” He tells her wisely and they return to the main living space.

 

Grace runs in grabbing her lunch from the fridge, and an apple. Taking a loud bite out of it and looking at them expectantly, leaning against the archway between the kitchen and living room.

 

It is their cue to depart after all.

 

The SUV is a great vehicle. Powerful. Fast. Able to travel over difficult terrain. It fits their daughters and them with room to spare. Steve does not like it. Nor does he hate it. It is too practical for even his husband to despise.

 

That does not mean Steve does not make efforts to avoid driving it. The Camaro is already at headquarters today so Steve is behind the wheel this morning. They drop their daughters off at their respective locations: school and daycare. Grace runs off with a quick goodbye. And Hannah just runs off to the play area where her other little friends have already convened.

 

“So summer is almost here.” Steve leads mysteriously, seemingly focused on driving.

 

Danny glances at him curiously. Steve is clearly up to something. The question is what? “It is.” He concurs in a questioning tone, giving him a incredulous look. Steve just gives him a quick sideways glance before quickly looking away. His husband is shifting in his seat like he is excited. Maybe they're going to get another cat. Whoopee.

 

“I hear the boardwalk in New Jersey is nice in June.”

 

There is a beat.

 

Wait. What? Danny directs his gaze over at his husband incredulously, frowning. Steve can't be serious? Really?!

 

“You willingly would go to New Jersey?” Danny asks legitimately surprised, turning fully in the passenger seat to face his husband. “The place you constantly mock? With me? Where my family lives?”

 

“That's kind of the point.” Steve replies and gives him a cocky look, twitching his shoulders up once.

 

“I would seriously love that.” He agrees wholeheartedly. That would be so great. There are several places he wants to show Steve already springing to mind. It has been a couple years since he and Grace went. Steve and Hannah have never been. He can take his girls to a real baseball game. His family will be thrilled of course. His mother in particular would love to show off her granddaughters.

 

It is hard to imagine Steve there with their daughters in his parents' home. The thought brings a smile to his face though. His husband is nothing if not adaptable. They can leave the cat behind too. Jerry can deal with the mongrel.

 

“We'll head out as soon as Grace is done with her semester.” Steve decides with a curt nod and an easy smile, interrupting Danny's thoughts. “We've got her most of the summer this year right?”

 

“Yeah until August.” Danny answers him absentmindedly, taping his fingers along the center console between them, considering. “But how long do you want to stay?” Danny asks him, eying his husband for signs of backing out. They have a bit of vacation time saved up. They could stay quite a while if they wanted to. He needs to call his mother tonight. He doesn't think his parents have plans to go out of town until July. It should work out.

 

“I was thinking like two weeks?” Steve suggests, clearly happy his idea has been received so well. “We could take it easy that way with Hannah with us. Do whatever.”

 

Danny is grinning now. He can feel it wide on his face.

 

Steve catches his grin and gives him one in turn, lifting his face toward him. “Happy?”

 

“Very.” Danny agrees.

 

–

 

There was an explosion on one of the merchant vessels that made port this morning. A big one above deck. The unfortunate thing is that there were some casualties.

 

The really unfortunate thing is that the victims were dead before the explosion even went off.

 

At least Max is having some good, old fashioned fun putting together a meat puzzle again.

 

They find the most intact bodies have their hearts missing and their throats slashed. Which is suspicious to say the least.

 

Danny frowns in disgust and gives a sideways glance to Kono who is doing much the same.

 

“We need to see who is waiting for or needs a heart on the islands. Maybe someone got desperate.” Danny suggests. Kono nods and calls Chin to ask him to access the list.

 

A dozen individuals have been denied heart transplants in the last ten months. Victims of a bad drug trial who have used their shared funds to purchase the hearts they need to survive.

 

Add in a disgraced surgeon and two nurses easily blackmailed. And well. Bingo.

 

They go to check out a commercial property one of the denied patients bought recently. An old dental office. It feels like a B-rated horror movie in Danny's opinion. Fluorescent lights casting an eerie glow. An industrial sized cooler filled with hearts and packets of blood. A man bleeding out on the table before a surgeon in a blood-smeared scrubs.

 

It is all a little more ordinary after they arrest everyone. As ordinary as these islands ever are anyways. They just need to find the organ trafficker then. Steve hauls in the two ring leaders. Separating them for Steve and Lou to interrogate.

 

They both talk of course. Easily. It's not like they are going to live much longer anyway. Too bad the name they give is useless. The description does narrow down their potential organ traffickers.

 

“This guy has already made one mistake with the explosion. He will make another.” Lou theorizes with a grumble.

 

Chin pulls up the rap sheets for a few known black market dealers who matches their description. “Best guess is this guy here. Benson Smith.” Chin informs them, and they all look at the screen. “He's been cocky enough in the past to do this and his know associates on the islands are mostly all out of Halawa.”

 

Steve's phone goes off then, and he answers with a crisp, “McGarrett.” His back straightening like a rod in the telltale sign that the Navy or some other high ranking official is calling him. Steve does an abrupt 180 turning from the tech table and heads straight to his office. Leaving the team to watch him questioningly.

 

“What do we know abo--” Steve asks in a low, urgent tone. The door to his office cuts off his words with a sharp click as it shuts.

 

The team look around at each other for a moment with raised brows and quirked mouths. It is rare for Steve to leave them when taking a call. Even a Navy one.

 

They debate the possibility of this guy being their trafficker while utilizing the public cameras from around the islands to scan for his facial features.

 

Their tech table beeps once in certain victory when it locates their suspect outside a large bank. Chin makes the call to put him on the no flight list, and they begin to coordinate bringing the guy in.

 

“Danny?” Steve interrupts, calling for him in a strange tone Danny does not recognize, giving him pause. The team as one looks over at Steve with his office door cracked open. Steve seems purposefully neutral right now, more official. “C'mere a minute. I need to talk to you.”

 

“Sure.” Danny agrees. He walks briskly over and Steve ushers him inside with a closed expression on his face, closing the door behind them, before turning to look at him.

 

Steve has Serious Seal Face on.

 

“So what's up, hus-bone of mine?” Danny asks attempting to crack Steve's serious mood with his lame term of endearment for him. Steve goes to lean against his desk, crossing his arms, and looking down. Danny can see him swallow once, and it makes him nervous to see his husband tense. Danny sits on the arm of the couch against the window facing him.

 

“I got a call.” Steve informs him.

 

Danny nods in agreement. “I saw that.”

 

“No. I mean.” Steve huffs, shaking his head, internally rewording. “I got _the_ call.”

 

Danny's mind is blank for a moment. Processing. Trying to decipher what Steve means.

 

Oh.

 

Danny sits up straighter, clasping his hands loosely in front of them. “How long this time?” It has been a while. Nearly two years. Not counting A.T training. Hannah was a little baby last time.

 

Steve shifts where he is leaning against the desk. Frown crossing his features. “Something has happened. It's going to be a couple months. Maybe more.”

 

“How much more?” Danny asks anxiously.

 

“Five. Six months.” Steve replies, expression still serious. He clears his throat. “It's real deployment this time, Danny. I'll be mostly with Naval Intelligence to command and monitor missions but--” He stops, uncrossing his arms, and moving to stand directly in front of Danny where he is sitting, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder.

 

Danny scrubs his hand over his face at the news. Reminds himself sternly that Steve is more than capable at what he does. Steve has been in hundreds of dangerous situations and survived without him for years and years before they met.

 

He suddenly really wishes Steve had closed the blinds to the office. The team are still talking, but they keep casting inquisitive looks over at them.

 

“I will probably see some combat.” Steve tells him quietly, watching him intently, eyes flicking over Danny's face.

 

Goddamn he really hates the way Steve looks at him sometimes. He is too intense. It is a blatant look of concern for him, when Danny should be the one who ought to be the concerned one right now. It makes his chest constrict with anxiety. And Steve is watching him so carefully this time. Like he is waiting for him to blow up.

 

“So no vacation this summer then?” Danny jokes flatly.  Hoping for some levity.

 

Steve gives him a small, sad smile in return. Shaking his head no, and straightening up. “Sorry, Danny. Maybe next year.”  Steve says sadly.

 

Danny takes a deep breathe, brow furrowing.  He needs to start planning.  “So when do you leave? A week? A couple days?”

 

“I'm due at the base at 20:00.” Steve blunts.

 

That makes the room feel too small like there is no fresh air.

 

“Steve,” Danny begins carefully, voice sounding strained. He feels far too jittery and anxious. Runs a hand through his hair.  He hates this feeling. “That's less than five hours from now.” Shit. That's like next to nothing. No time.

 

“I know.”  Steve acknowledges quietly.

 

Danny jumps to his feet, and begins to furiously pace the office. Running a hand distractedly again through his hair. Steve watches him.

 

He cannot be mad right now. He just _cannot._ Steve needs him to be supportive and steady right now.

 

“Okay so, we have to get the girls right away. They have to have time to say goodbye to you. You get Grace and I'll get Hannah.” Danny lists. How is he gonna do that calmly? Hannah is not going to fully understand, but Grace will. He nearly fell apart the last time they said goodbye like this and he had had a couple days to prepare for that farewell. Will Grace be angry again? How will she react? How will Hannah react in the days following Steve's departure? Will she be upset? Confused?

 

“And the team. We need to tell the team right now. They have to know. Who do you want in charge of 5-0 in the interim? Chin? That's probably a good idea. It shouldn't be me if you're gone for a long time. We should call your sister and Doris. And you ought to call Kamekona so he can bring Nahele. Is he working later today? I can't remember. And you're gonna need some time to pack.” What else? He can't think. He needs to--

 

Steve grabs him by the elbow on his fourth run through. It shocks him out of his running commentary on what they need to get done before he leaves. Danny looks inquisitively up at his husband.

 

“We should get a room.” Steve tells him quietly, still holding on to his arm.

 

Danny stares at Steve for an absurd moment. Then gives in to a burst of hysterical laughter. He backs up from his husband a few paces so he has space to think. Rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes. Of course. All the things they need to do and Steve wants to run off and have sex. It isn't a terrible idea – far from it. If only they had more time . . .

 

“I would love to, Steve, honestly. But we need to get the girls and have them say goodbye. They need this time with you.”

 

“And we will.” Steve tells him. Leaning closer into his space, staring at Danny with wide eyes. “But _we_ need to say goodbye first. _I_ need to say goodbye to you.”

 

Danny bites the corner of his lower lip, and looks hard at his husband. Steve needs this and frankly he would like to be close with his husband before he leaves. Steve snakes an arm around him and pulls them close together. Danny takes another deep breath to steady himself, and notices Steve doing the same when he looks up at him. Still watching him carefully. How can he refuse with the way his husband is looking at him?

 

“Yeah. Let's go.”

 

\--

 

When people think of Hawaii they think of the beaches, the weather, the gorgeous hotels, the beautiful bodies. Good things. Visually appealing things. The motel he and Steve check into a block away from headquarters would most certainly not be a part of anyone's dream vacation. But it will do for their purposes.

 

They check in hastily, practically jogging up to the dingy room, and Steve is damn lucky the plastic card does not break the way he is trying to open their room with it.

 

The lock is barely clicked shut behind them, when Steve has him pressed up against a wall. Back hitting the wall covered in cheap wallpaper with a thud.

 

Normally he really is not much in favor for their height distance, but Danny's practically wrapped himself around Steve with his arms looped over the taller man's shoulders with his leg curling around his husband, pulling himself up and forward to meet his husband's embrace, hand running through the back of Steve's hair. And Steve is doing his level best to keep him pinned up and sucking a mark into the pulse point at his neck. He can feel where Steve's fingers are pressing hard into his sides, scrabbling around, trying to touch him everywhere.

 

It's hot and he pulls Steve's head up so they can kiss properly the way he likes best. Mouths colliding. Messy and with the practiced ease of knowing how the other will kiss even when this frantic.

 

Steve's got one hand hastily unbuttoning the front of his pants, opening it enough to reach his hand in and palm roughly at Danny's hardening cock.

 

Danny tilts his head back and moans at that, shivering when even that action is impeded by Steve biting hard at his lower lip. Steve brings their foreheads together, exhaling together for a moment.

 

He lets go of the back of Steve's head, bringing his hand down to cup his jaw, leaning in to kiss the corner of Steve's mouth. His husband quirks his mouth in a small smile at the kiss. Eyes glinting up at him where he has Danny pressed into the wall.

 

“I love you.” Steve tells him raspily. It is nice. Being this close. Feeling Steve against him like this solid and interested. Danny can see the shadows cast by Steve's eyelashes, how they flow over the panes of his face.

 

“Yeah. I know, babe.” Danny says, leaning in to press his lips to Steve's, flicking his tongue out to lick against the seam of Steve's lips, tasting the saltiness there. Steve opens up willingly and their tongues can fight each other. He sucks at Steve's tongue making him hum in pleasure. Steve palms him again. It's a touch painful, but the friction feels good. It makes him roll his hips in response. Danny pulls his mouth away, gasping for breath. “Love you too.”

 

Danny wishes they could take their time here. But they really can't. Steve seems to remember too because he pulls his hand out of his pants and begins to undress him. He is a pro at unbuttoning his shirts anymore. Danny mirrors his actions to quickly strip him.

 

He pushes Steve until the backs of his knees hit the bed. Falling back onto it with a grunt from both men. Steve dragging him to the bed with him by the arms tangling their limbs. They slide over the glossy, vinyl covering of the bedspread. Grinding their hips harshly against each other, rolling once then twice until Danny can be on top like he wants and looking down at Steve doofily smiling up at him.

 

“Fuck me first so then I can do you.” Steve tells him, grinning cockily. Reaching forward for Danny's ass to grope him unashamedly.

 

“Why you first?” Danny asks, affronted, pulling back slightly. Scowling, but privately pleased at the way Steve leans up into him to make up for the space Danny tried putting between them. Steve just licks his chin once in defiance with the flat of his tongue before bringing up his hands to frame Danny's face.

 

“Cause I can get it up again quicker.” Steve assures him confidently with a smirk.

 

“Shut up! You do not!” Danny retorts loudly, rolling his eyes, and pressing Steve's shoulders down into the bed with his hands. Steve lets go of his face, laughing at him. But this is not the time to debate the point.

 

He nips harshly at Steve's jaw in revenge making Steve guffaw in response, then moves on to lick his way down Steve's chest, scratching his nails along in his wake making Steve arch up off the bed. Steve's already running his fingers through his hair, pulling at it lightly. Messing it up no doubt. It makes him shiver pleasantly. Danny pauses to kiss the jut of Steve's hipbone where there's a scar then works his way down to Steve's dick, sucking once on the underside of Steve's erection making Steve jolt with a grunt, before getting down to the business of opening his husband up.

 

“Wanna feel it.” Steve says after a moment, drawing his leg to the side before resting it on Danny's shoulder, heel digging in.

 

“You mean you aren't now?” Danny asks with a raised brow, looking up at his husband from where he is resting the side of his face against Steve's inner thigh. He's already working a finger in and out of his husband, nearly ready to add a second

 

“No just-” Steve starts, but takes a deep breath before letting it out. Relaxing his body as Danny hooks two fingers in to stimulate his prostate. “I want to feel this a day from now.”

 

Danny hums thoughtfully. The thought of Steve having a slight limp in his getup is one way of sending him off. It's kinda hot actually. “I think I can do that for you.”

 

“Then come on.”

 

It is great. Sliding into Steve like this. Hot like he has a fever. Steve just watches him like he is the most interesting thing. His face has to be so weird looking up close like this – all spastic. There is no way he is that fascinating. But Steve does this thing where he pushes them closer together with his legs hooked behind Danny's lower back, bringing him in further. And god that's feels fantastic.

 

He grits his teeth when he pulls out a little before thrusting back in with force making Steve grunt. It is euphoric. Chasing away whatever anxiety he has had, and building up a terrific pace. He watches Steve's eyelids flutter at each intrusion and they both groan when they connect deeply. Steve grips him hard by the shoulders, digging his nails in, pulling himself up so their stomachs and chests touch and slide against each other, kissing him. It is hard and fast motion. Building friction and sweat against each other. Not his most graceful, but damn if it's not satisfying.

 

They are sliding along the bedspread, bringing it with them on their tacky skin. Danny has tunnel vision fucking into Steve with purpose, aiming at just the right angle to stimulate his husband, and listening to his husband's encouragements and low grunts. God he loves the way his husband feels. The way they fit together. Tight and good. It makes him shudder and moan.

 

“You-you good?” Danny pants out, opening his eyes to check on him. Steve is too handsome. Even at this angle, he never looks dumb not even when his face is screwed up and his mouth is hanging open. His husband cracks an eye at his question, slightly frowning like he's interrupting him.  But then he smiles.

 

“Yeah.” Steve reaches between them to grab at the base of his cock, trying to hold off his orgasm. Danny smacks his hand out of the way. If he gets to top first, he is not gonna come first. That is for damn sure.

 

Danny can practically feel the way Steve's toes curl into his flank when Danny's hand curls around Steve's cock. His husband throws his head back and makes a whimpery noise at the back of his throat. Danny lowers himself to lick his way up the expanse of his husband's neck. Kissing along the underside of his jaw, scratching himself with Steve's stubble.

 

Steve just bears down on him in return and Danny's vision goes fuzzy and white at the edges. He shakes his head, but the coil in his gut feels ready to spring. “Fuck you, I'm not gonna come first.”

 

“Think you are.” Steve rasps out, biting at the place behind his ear, strong arms wrapping around him, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises. That's a low blow. The sensation makes him shudder and twist a little, and Steve makes an appreciative noise.

 

“Nah.” Danny disagrees, screwing his eyes shut against his urge to just go with it and finish thrusting into Steve. True, he is close. But he can feel the way Steve's lower stomach is twitching nicely against his own, and the countdown is already on.

 

He redoubles his efforts jacking Steve, working his thumb over his head like he knows Steve favors. Steve makes a guttural noise at that and it is over. His body squeezes Danny's cock beautifully in his orgasm, body shaking, and Danny is barely able to thrust anymore while he is so close to the edge until he follows.

 

They are sticky and covered in lube, sweat, jizz, and whatever the hell else from the case they were working before. Danny has collapsed against Steve, catching his breath in the crook of his shoulder. His husband seems to be more oriented than he is right now though. Bringing up his limbs around Danny to pull him closer. Like that is even possible. It is a full body hug, and it is gross, but he loves it anyway. Loves how sappy Steve is sometimes afterward even if he has to deal with his face shoved into Steve's sweaty neck.  

 

Not that that really matters.  He has always liked how Steve smells. It's safety.

 

Steve turns them on their sides, and slides out away him. Danny watches him lean over the side of the bed to retrieve his cargo pants, pulling out more lube and a condom.

 

So here's the thing. And maybe it is weird, but he likes the feeling where Steve hooks himself on his back and he can feel the scruff of his facial hair digging into him and the sensation of his husband's cock filling him up, and making him feel electric and on the edges of a seriously big orgasm. Steve's got one arm underneath him going up the middle of his chest, fingers splayed around his collar bone and the other arm supporting them along with Danny's own.

 

It is hot and the angle is always deep like this. Sure he likes to see his husband's face when they have sex, but for whatever reason, when they are in a hurry it always works best this way.  Steve chanting his name like it's the only word he knows.  Knees spread wide, cock heavy, and Steve making him feel hot and tense and fucking  _wonderful._

 

He does not even care when he starts to cramp bent over like this for Steve. It feels that good. He is vaguely aware of the plastic-like covers moving under his hands at each thrust. But it is a surprise to him, and it must be for Steve too, because they both yell out when they tumble over the side of the bed after a particularly rough thrust.

 

It hurts, and he gets both his knees scrapped. Danny's face crunches into the gross motel carpet. Which bleck. The worst. Also the best because Steve fucking _nails_ his prostate, making Danny feel lit up, and he adds to the already considerable amount of stains on the thinly, carpeted floor.

 

Classy.

 

He should really care more he is sticking to some nasty motel room floor.

 

And bless him, Steve just keeps on trucking away, thrusting in hard bursts. Growling like the animal Danny always accuses him of being.  It is overstimulating and just on the right side of the pleasure/pain line as he lays limp. Steve gets his legs under him and leans them back which disorients Danny at the change in their position.  Steve's arms coil around him, hips continuing to roll hard up into him.

 

He is in Steve's lap and they are leaning against the side of the bed.  Steve buck up into him again in a staccato, groan loudly and come, body twitching behind him in a familiar manner. The top coverlet is pooled around them where one or both of them must have brought it down with them.

 

Lips come down to kiss along his shoulder, and Danny knocks his head back to hit the mattress, observing Steve at this angle. His husband looks properly debauched.  It's one of his favorite looks.  Steve kisses back along his shoulder, up his neck, and stops at his lips.

 

“Hmmm.” Steve hums. Kisses him again. “Shower?”  Steve prompts.

 

“Just a sec.” He wants to memorize this real quick. It is going to be a long time before anything fun like this happens again and he wants to remember the feel of it. Steve at his back, rubbing his hands over his sides.

 

Eventually he does get the gumption to haul himself to standing, and begins picking up his clothes. They head to the bathroom to rinse off.

 

“Condom broke.” Steve says offhand, stepping into the shower behind him.

 

“Okay.” He has extra contraceptives at home just in case something like this happens. It has happened like once or twice before. “I'll handle it when we get home.”

 

The shower is nice enough. It works that is considering the seediness of their location. He is able to at least rinse most of the crap sticking to him off. Steve is being a bit of a shower hog which is par for the course. Tall bastard. Danny presses him against the tile to get at more of the spray, and Steve wraps his arm around his waist to pull them loosely together.

 

It is quiet except for the water hitting them and the tub.  Steam rising.

 

“Come back to me.” He says, looking up at Steve.  It feels punched out of him. He said it last time too. Steve's probably gonna give him the same bull crap response.

 

Steve's expression seems strained, mouth crooked. Eyes serious and sad. Danny makes a loose fist and knocks it into his husband's sternum. “Promise me.” He grounds out, pressing his knuckles into him. Focused on the fist he made.

 

“We're not supposed to make promises.”  Steve tells him gently.  It pisses Danny off.

 

“ _We?_ ” Danny repeats, giving him an intense glare.

 

Steve sighs heavily. He shakes his head disrupting the water between them, but he brings his hands up to cover Danny's fist. “I promise, Danny.”  He swears.

 

 

–

 

Everyone shows up at their house. The place is bursting. Danny wishes that they had maybe left the house a little cleaner before leaving this morning. It is not quite at the pile system level of dirty yet, but if he does not clean soon it will be.

 

It's is just short of the air of gaiety that their gatherings usually have. He had called Mary on the way to the motel and asked that she pick up Hannah and wait at the house for Grace to come home from practice after school.

 

They arrived at the house minutes before Grace got home. She took one look at them all assembled around the living room with Hannah playing on the floor with Joanie and went pale. Dropping her bag and asking in a shaky voice if one of her paternal grandparents had died.

 

Telling Grace went much more easily than last time. Danny knows she is keeping it together until Steve leaves. He can see it in her face and the set of her shoulders. Her smile tremulous. Steve and Grace hugged for a long time with his husband patting their daughter's head.

 

Then everyone started arriving. Beginning with their teammates, fresh from wrapping the case.

 

Nahele bursts through their front door with Kamekona and Flippa hot on his heels, waddling behind him and calling out greetings. The teen locates Steve, making a beeline for him, but draws up short for a second looking uncertain if he will be welcome. But Steve releases his hold on Grace, who has been hugging him every few minutes, keeping his hand on her shoulder and opens the other arm for Nahele to close in and give him a half hug.

 

“You'll be back in time for graduation right?” Nahele asks earnestly, pulling away. Something flickers like doubt on his face though and he hunches his shoulders instead, trying to pull off an unconcerned vibe. “I mean – I know it's not until next May. If you can. Y'know? It's whatever.”

 

“It's not whatever. It's your graduation from high school, and I'm gonna do my best to be there." Steve tells him, clapping his hand on the teen's shoulder. "And I plan on being back in plenty of time for your graduation. But while I'm gone, you will behave yourself. Or Kamekona is gonna bust you up.”

 

“Yes, sir. I will.”  Nahele promises, drawing himself up.

 

Danny has Hannah on one hip, her little head keeps dipping in her tiredness, eyes half shut. He is trying to keep her close right now. It is stupid, and his toddler clearly wants nothing more than to sleep from the way she widely yawns and she rubs at her eyes, but he wants her with them as long as possible.

 

“So where did you guys run off to if it wasn't you who picked up the girls” Kono questions with a twinkle in her eye.

 

Danny huffs, but he can feel his face color slightly which only serves to annoy him further. “I'll have you know that Steve and I took a little siesta at a local motel.”

 

“And how was this . . . siesta?” Kono smirks at him, raising her brow suggestively.

 

He glances over at Steve who is still speaking animatedly with Nahele, Kamekona, and Flippa. Steve has a stupid grin on his face even though he is leaving. Danny knows that it means a lot to him to have so many people here to say goodbye.

 

“It uh, it was good.” He replies, looking back at Kono. She only grins cheekily in the way she loves to whenever she catches him at something. Winking lasciviously at him, and lightly elbows him in the side. “Shut up.” He adds at her look, glaring at her, and adjusting his hold on Hannah.

 

“I think it's romantic.” Kono comments, smiling more kindly now.

 

He groans in mortification at that.

 

Someone pulls out platters of food, and everyone is talking and saying their goodbyes to Steve. This part is familiar to him. It is similar to what they did when Steve was activated the last time when Hannah was an infant. Danny can deal with this part. He takes another deep breath, and Steve approaches him.

 

“Go eat. I'll hold Hannah.” Steve tells him, holding his arms out for their sleepy daughter.

 

“I'm not hungry.” Danny responds, handing Hannah over. Steve pats her head where it settles on his shoulder, lolling in her sleep. “I'll eat later on.” He continues, patting at Hannah's back, and settling his hand on Steve's arm.

 

“You need to eat.”  Steve prods.

 

“I will eat when I'm hungry. I don't happen to be right now. Sometimes that happens. You may not be familiar with that concept.” He may not be hungry ever again. That tends to happen when he is in turns worried and sad.

 

It is past seven and a lot of people are saying final goodbyes and filing out. Mary and Joanie are staying the night since Joanie is nearly passed out, and privately Danny could really use the support when he comes home from dropping Steve off.

 

The team takes their turns hugging and shaking Steve's hand.  Wishing him well.  Grace runs forward again, and Danny aches for her when he sees her face. Steve dips his head down and murmurs something soothing sounding to her which makes Grace nod furiously against him. When she steps back there are no tears on her face, but there are little wet spots on Steve's shirt. Danny steps forward to take a zonked out Hannah from his husband.  Steve kisses both their daughters on the cheek before going to pick up his bags. Danny turns to hand the toddler off again.

 

And they are off to the base.

 

“Remember that list for if you ever need anything.” Steve reminds him in a solemn tone. “Anything at all. Just mention my name and who you are to me. And the letters – all that stuff is in the fire safe.”

 

Danny nods mutely. Listening. He doubts he will ever need the list that Steve made him. It is filled with contact information for people that Steve trusts implicitly and that Danny is to call if he or their kids ever get in seriously bad trouble. And if he had his way he would burn those letters Steve wrote for them. He fully plans to when Steve retires from the Navy and then 5-0.

 

The base is a hive. People in uniform saying goodbyes to their families. Uniforms going back and forth between them in the main room and the doors behind them. Plenty of people call out greetings to Steve or nod respectfully at him.

 

Steve interlocks their hands. “It'll be okay. I'm good at this.”

 

“I know. Don't act like I'm all torn up about it.” Danny tells him matter-of-factly with a half shrug, putting his free hand on his hip. “I will have you know that I am perfectly content. I've done this before, you know. It'll be nice to have you out of my hair for awhile.”

 

His husband snorts, and gives him a crooked grin. Confident.

 

They lean into each other like always and kiss each other quickly goodbye. Steve gives him another smile, squeezing his hand before the familiar SEAL face shutters across his features.

 

Steve turns, hefting his bags, leaving with the others assembled. Danny watches forlornly as they leave. He makes his way back to his car in the parking lot like the others who had to say their goodbyes. Looking sad and lost.

 

He takes a moment to sit quietly in the driver's seat to be mad. He hits the wheel once and swears when his hand throbs in pain. Turns on the radio and swears some more.

 

Angry driving. No sad driving here. Angry. Large and in charge and angry.

 

But mostly sad.

 

Danny sits in the SUV in his driveway and focuses for a minute on not crying. He is gonna eat Chinese food and not listen to complaints about MSG headaches. He is gonna blast Bruce Springsteen in the Camaro on the way to work tomorrow. He is gonna sleep in the middle of a bed without getting kicked awake in the middle of the night by ice cold feet.

 

There is a sharp knock at the driver's side window that absolutely does not make him jump. He looks over and it is Jerry with a large, red cat scratch going down the side of his face. Danny frowns in distaste. It looks painful.

 

Danny lowers the window, not yet fully committing to leaving the car.

 

“Steve's cat has gone AWOL. She ran out the back door not long after you guys left. Grace and Mary are trying to get her out of the tree out back.” Jerry says, hooking his thumb in the direction of the house. “I didn't have so much luck with her. She seems pretty agitated.”

 

Danny sighs dejectedly and gets out to help.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace keeps track of how long Steve has been gone.

Wily is prowling around the base of the tree outside. She watches her for a little while scratching at the exposed roots around the trunk. The cat seems pretty content out there, she absolutely throws a fit if they try to keep her inside. Grace has several scratches up her leg from her attempts to bring Wily in the house.

 

It is hard to say what this cat looks like. She's tried describing their pet to people in the past. Half raccoon maybe? Dad might have adopted some sort of hybrid cat like Danno is always saying.

 

Grace turns from the windows along the wall of the den, and puts another scoop of dry cereal on the plastic, colorful placemat in front of Hannah on their table. Her little sister likes cheerios. Maybe a little too much from the frenzied way the toddler hungrily shoves them in her mouth, getting more stuck to her face and the front of her shirt than anything.

 

Hannah's hair is a mess of dark, loose curls today too as per usual. Her chubby cheeks sticky from spilling apple juice out the sides of her mouth. Small hands patting at her food, tipping over her sippy cup.

 

The older sister sits down in her own chair beside her, cleaning supplies spread out on the table next to her open laptop. Grace tips the chair back on its legs making the chair creak in protest, and takes another sip of her sweet tea, turning her gaze toward the window again where the afternoon rain is tapping against the windows of the den.

 

She watches Wily make her way up the trunk into the canopy of the tree. Yellow eyes stare back at them into the den.

 

“We need to take a picture today, Han. Don't let me forget.” Grace tells Hannah, tapping her fingers on the table's surface.

 

“Ha.” Hannah agrees amicably with a nod. Rolling her sippy cup clumsily toward herself to take a swig. Two sisters enjoying an afternoon snack.

 

“It's day 42 now. We gotta try to get Danno in the picture today. He keeps ducking us. And we have to be firm with him.” She says, looking at her sister and pointing at her with her index finger. Hannah, for her part, does appear to be attentively listening. “I'm gonna need you to pull some of your weight here. Use those baby tears – I know I said you're a big girl now – but that always gets him.”

 

Hannah continues chugging from her sippy cup. Juice leaking down her chin. Watching her older sister speak. She drops the cup, breaking for air with a gasp.

 

Grace pulls up the authorized Navy email account on the laptop, logging in. “What should we write Dad today? Yesterday we talked about hanging out with Jerry and getting shaved ice. That was fun.” They got a good picture of the three of them with blue tongues too.

 

“Daddy, Daddy, Ace.” Hannah prompts, picking up a single cheerio to examine it closer.

 

“Yeah. That's a good idea, Han. We should write about Daddy. Hmm.” She types out a greeting. Tries to think what to tell him about Danno.

 

He's been sad lately. He tries to hide it. Always cheerful when he is with them. She assumes it is because Dad is gone. She thought his eyes looked red this morning. Like he'd been crying.

 

She cried right after Dad left. Aunt Mary had hugged her so tight. Then Wily had clawed through the back of the screen door which was supposed to be pet proof and caused a gigantic, yowling scene.

 

But Dad doesn't need to know about that yet. They've already replaced the screen on the door. Or the fact that the freaking cat refuses to come inside the house.

 

“We can talk about him taking us to see Kono surf this morning. And how we got to paddle out with her. You with your little arm floaties on my board with me. Danno even paddled out. He normally never joins us.”

 

Dad would like to know that. He says it's good for Danno to get out in the water.

 

“Kono?” Hannah questions hopefully, glancing around curiously like Kono is going to pop out at her in surprise. To be fair – it's happened before to her sister's delight. Hannah munches on her cereal and continues to take in her surroundings with an eagle eye.

 

“She's not here right now.” Grace explains absently, tucking back some hair behind her ear. Frowning. She puts in the email how much fun they had surfing. That Danno had joined. How much they wish he was there. How much they love him. The usual stuff.

 

“All right, Han. All we need is to attach a photo.” Grace says, saving the draft to add a picture to later.

 

She wipes her sister's face and hands with a wet dishcloth. Lets her loose from her booster seat to play with her giant legos which are scattered across the floor. Danno is due home soon. She only babysits for a five or six hours tops even though she is fourteen and babysitting is a regular gig for her. Mom lets her stay home alone with Charlie for a lot longer. If it's any longer when she's at Danno and Dad's house Jerry or someone else shows up and she knows they've caught a case.

 

They caught a case on Friday so Jerry was here a lot this weekend. They marathoned the Twilight Zone after he put Hannah down. That might be responsible for all the weird dreams she has been having now that she thinks of it.

 

Thankfully, they wrapped the case Saturday night. Danno only went in this afternoon to finish . . . something. A report maybe. She can't remember. Whatever.

 

Dad is usually the last one home when they are both working. Danno tries to come home at the same time during the work week. He feels guilty when he doesn't.

 

Grace fiddles with her phone, checking her twitter, and keeping an eye on Hannah tapping her toys noisily together on the wooden floor of the den. She turns on some music for background noise. Does some push ups, thinking about what she wants to do with her evening. Read maybe? Go for a run?

 

Hannah must assume she is on the floor to play because she collapses on top of her. Giggling. And shoving her favorite stuffed toy whale in her face. “Ace!” She cheers, face lit up. “Play wit me!”

 

Grace crawls gamely after her sister. Issuing a deep of growl for her. Pretending to be some kind of animal. Heck if she knows. But Hannah claps gleefully, excited, and runs away on little legs. Hiding under the table. Watching her carefully and clutching her stuffed animal to her chest. Grace circles the table, slowly moving the chairs out one by one to swipe playfully at her.

 

“I hope no one attacks me. My one weakness is _little girls!_ ” She crows in a silly high voice. Hannah 'sneaks' behind her and whacks her as mightily as she is able with her toy. Grace dramatically pretends to die. Gesticulating accordingly. Legs twitching up once or twice. Forearm thrown over her eyes.

 

She can feel Hannah poking at her, still giggling happily. “Oh, woe to me. I am fallen.” Grace tells her in a silly voice.

 

“You are fallen?” A familiar voice questions. “My poor Monkey.”

 

She lifts her arm. Spying Danno leaning against the entryway to the den, smile crinkling the corners of his eyes.

 

And of course, she's all but forgotten then. Hannah tosses her toy to the side and runs to her precious daddy. Demanding to be held. “Up! Up. Daddy.” Hannah yells, jumping up and down.

 

Danno raises his eyebrow at his youngest child. “Please?” He reminds her gently, lifting a hand to emphasize his reminder for manners.

 

“Pease.” Hannah holds up her arms expectantly, eyes pleading. Danno obliges, lifting her so that their heads are level. Resting her against his side.

 

“Are you still mortally wounded?” He asks Grace where she is still laying prone on the ground.

 

“I _died,_ Danno.” Grace snarks back with an exaggerated frown. How insensitive.

 

He offers her his arm and helps to pull her up. “So this is cleaning?” He asks pointedly looking around the den which is currently a mess. “I thought we both agreed to get work done.” He remarks dryly with a raised brow.

 

“I did clean! Kitchen's done. So's the bathroom. I changed the litter box. Now I only need to clean the den. But then there was an attack from the tiny tot encampment, Danno. Losses were heavy.” She tells him with a crooked grin, looking up at him.

 

Her father rolls his eyes, but she can tell he is amused.

 

Danno takes Hannah to try to use her potty chair. She goes back to dusting the bookcases. She was almost done anyway. E-mailing Dad was a break for her.

 

She finishes cleaning in quick succession. Hannah must have been successful because she parades back into the front room proclaiming that she is a big girl. Little arms waving in victory. Danno follows, chuckling at her antics.

 

Later that night, she's popped popcorn and they are going to watch a movie. Hannah is playing on the floor. Wearing her little cupcake patterned night gown, bunched around her ankles. Small feet sticking out. Toes wiggling.

 

Grace takes the opportunity to take a family selfie. Danno pulls Hannah to him, where he is sitting on the couch, and buries part of his face in her hair. Eliciting a confused noise from the toddler who had been playing contentedly.

 

The picture comes out nice. Even though Hannah is more focused on getting back to the floor and not on the camera. They look like they are having a pajama party. She attaches it to the email and sends it.

 

Hannah falls asleep tucked underneath her arm. Clutching at the old SEAL shirt Grace has appropriated into her sleep shirt.

 

–

 

Danno has the cart practically full to bursting at the grocery store. Hannah is sitting in the child's seat, kicking her little legs back and forth, playing with her plastic helicopter toy.

 

“Can we get kiwi?” Grace asks. It sounds good. And she'd rather have that than more bananas.

 

“Sure.” Danno replies distractedly, eyes on his list. “Grab a bag of apples while you're over there.”

 

When she returns, Mrs. Henderson is trying way too hard to flirt with Danno. She _keeps_ telling him what a good father he is. Leaning forward to push her boobs at him. Her father's smile is forced and polite. Mrs. Henderson is complaining yet again for the umpteenth time about 'how all the good ones are taken or gay - in this case both'. Har dee har har. Grace clears her throat loudly behind the woman and places the fruit in the cart.

 

“Grace, you startled me!” She croons, smiling. “How are you, sweetie?”

 

She politely answers. And does her best to avoid rolling her eyes, when the woman immediately turns on her heel back to her father. The woman has doggedly pursued him since she figured out Danno was newly single when he was dropping her off at grade school.

 

“Well thanks for the tip about the sale on granola.” Danno states loudly and obviously trying to redirect her. All but showing her to the exit. “But I'm afraid my husband keeps us well stocked. He is a health nut.”

 

“Oh, is Steve back?” Mrs. Henderson asks, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Ah. No. Not yet.” Danno responds politely, smile tight on his face. Grace decides to studiously examine the ingredients in a box of cereal. Gripping the box a little harshly to avoid grabbing the cart and marching away.

 

Mrs. Henderson tuts sorrowfully and gives a cursory pat on Hannah's head. Causing her baby sister to scowl impressively up at her. All McGarrett. It makes Grace proud.

 

They are in the dairy aisle later. Picking out yogurt, cheese sticks, regular and almond milk. “We need at least two cartons of eggs.” Her father reminds her.

 

“I don't know that we need that many for her birthday. We're only making two cakes.” One special cake with a giant 2 shaped candle. They're going to put little seahorses and mermaids on top of the icing to decorate. The other will be a sheet cake for all their guests.

 

“We can make scrambled eggs or something later if we don't use them all.” Danno responds breezily. Edging them on toward the check out line. Grace grabs some spam and sneaks it into the cart before he can stop her.

 

A couple of days later, Hannah is high on sugar. Running barefoot around the backyard. Playing with their cousin Joanie, Benji Kelly, and other small children from the neighborhood and her daycare.

 

The cake has been distributed among the adults after the kids. Kamekona and Flippa take it upon themselves to share the last large slice which is really more of a whole cake. She used the picture of Hannah blowing out her candles as the picture for her daily email to Dad.

 

She had been really looking forward to getting to chat with him today. For however briefly. He hasn't been able to answer any of her emails. But she knows that he reads them. The new ones get checked 'read' every two or three days. The Navy was supposed to arrange a Skype session with them for Hannah's birthday.

 

Danno's face had fallen when he was on the phone around mid-morning, taking the call with naval services. A disappointed knot had formed in her chest, and she knew then it is not going to happen.

 

Day 51.

 

“Gracie, you did so good with this cake. Mama Williams taught you well. It's ono. So good.” Kamekona compliments her, winking mightily and taking another forkful.

 

Grace and Jerry begin to set off the fireworks left over from the Fourth of July. Danno and Uncle Chin even get in on the fun. Helping them light them. They've got Roman candles and all sorts of other goodies exploding over the shore line into the water. Kono waves around a sparkler like it's a wand making the kids ooh and aww.

 

Leilani and Aunt Mary keep a hold of the little kids so they don't get burned by the sparklers. Their eyes are wide enjoying the show. Laughing at the loud cracks from some of their bigger fireworks and covering their little ears.

 

It shapes up to be a lovely night. Aunt Mary kisses her cheek as she leaves. Joanie half asleep being tugged along by the hand.

 

She's in the kitchen cleaning up afterward, when she spies Danno holding Hannah outside. She's zonked out. Tiny body hefted over his shoulder. Fingers still stained purple from the frosting and clutching Danno's shirt. That's gonna stain.

 

Danno has a serious expression on that is out of place with the evening. Uncle Chin has a hand placed on his free shoulder. Kono stands with them, arms crossed, brows furrowed. Grace crouches forward to eavesdrop.

 

“What did they say?” Kono asks quietly.

 

“They gave their usual bullshit Navy answer.” Danno answers. “They said that he could be gone for even longer. A year maybe. They said not to expect contact.” Danno shakes his head sadly. “He is supposed to be in the reserves.”

 

“They'd only keep him if it was important.” Chin reasons. Kono hums in agreement, but her expression is downcast.

 

“Yeah, I know. That's why he was called in the first place. But there's something else . . .”

 

She doesn't hear the rest. The bathroom door closes with a sharp click behind her, giving her a start. Leilani comes in holding a sleepy Benji. She raises her brows when she sees her crouching by the door. Grace does her best to seem casual. Pretending to pick something up off the floor. It's completely lame and she is duly embarrassed for herself. She can really do better.

 

“What are you doing?” Leilani asks, cocking her head a little to the side, Benji drooling on her shoulder.

 

Grace puffs her cheeks, and straightens, blowing her hair out of her face. “Just thought I dropped something.” Smooth. Way to go Williams.

 

“I see.” Leilani replies with a small smile, face politely disbelieving. Grace cringes internally. How lame. Pull it together.

 

Leilani heads out the door into the backyard, her son passed out against her. “Honey, I think it's time to go.” Her auntie calls out. Grace hears Uncle Chin agree.

 

She goes to the lanai and plops dejectedly down on the lounge. So Dad isn't coming home anytime soon. It's not like they didn't already know that, but she hoped it would be before the end of the summer. Before she started high school. It was foolish to hope for that, when he had told her it was going to be longer.

 

The last time he got deployed he was gone for almost a month. Why does it have to be different this time?

 

She closes her eyes, and interlaces her fingers behind her head. Takes a deep, steadying breath.

 

Danno is saying the last good byes. Front door shutting. She watches the ceiling fan slowly making its rotations. Considers sleeping out here in the lanai tonight. She can listen to the waves more clearly here. They always relax her.

 

She understands the sacrifice. Respects it. But her sister doesn't ask for him anymore. Doesn't even really seem to know when they are talking about him. She only seems confused. Hannah screams and cries and carries on now when Danno leaves for work. Danno says it is partly due to her age, but her little sister never did that before Dad left.

 

Danno must have put Hannah in her crib because he is toddler-free when he sits down on the daybed next to her, leaning back to get comfortable. “I have to tell you something.” He starts quietly.

 

“Dad isn't coming home any time soon. I know.” She answers then looks over at her father, feeling vaguely embarrassed. “I overheard you guys talking.” She admits, cheeks coloring slightly.

 

He sighs, but does not seem angry.

 

“Ah. Were you dropping some eaves?” Danno says, giving her a little half smile. The joke is flat though. They both know it.

 

“A little. Maybe.” She concedes.

 

“I don't want you to worry.”

 

“ _That's my job.”_ They both say together. Smirking crookedly at each other.

 

Danno huffs and hunches forward, making the day bed creak underneath him. “I'm a broken record, huh?”

 

Her father is a worry wart. It is evident in most of his mannerisms. She is too to some extent. It is worse when Dad is not around. For both of them. But Dad would not want her to be down. He'd want her to be happy and taking care of herself.

 

“He said probably six months this time. Why did it change?” She asks, scratching at her arm to seem nonchalant. It is distinctly not her favorite to sound like such a little kid. She wants to be brave like them.

 

Danno inhales slowly, taking a deep breath. He turns his head toward the ocean before looking back at her. “You know that isn't for us to know most of the time.”

 

“ _But.”_

 

“But I called Joe White and he found out that Steve is leading a team … somewhere.” Danno gestures outward. “He's not strictly Naval Intelligence for now.”

 

What?!

 

She sits up at that, shuffling forward on the lounge. “Is he in active combat now?” She asks urgently. Dad told her he would be monitoring and running missions through NI not SEAL stuff. Not mostly.

 

“They said he has been switched to SEAL duty for the time being.” Danno tells her reaching a hand out to pat her comfortingly on the knee.

 

“So yes.” She concludes.

 

SEALs always fight. She must have heard Dad say it a hundred times. Whenever he is competing or encouraging her to go further in a workout. To go on.

 

“So yes.” Danno echoes croakily sounding a little lost himself. If possible her anxiety ratchets up another level. Making her chest feel fluttery with it. She thinks Danno feels the same.

 

–-

 

She doesn't really remember her Mom's marriage to Step-Stan. She was pretty little then. Like five years old or something. She has a vague recollection of her English relatives hanging around. Her maternal grandmother in particular. Her grandmother is very fond of Step-Stan even though he moved her daughter to Hawaii. But she always hated Danno. That American cop, she calls him.

 

Strangely enough, when Grandmother last visited them, she seemed very taken with Dad. The woman had insisted on meeting the new step-parent in her life. That American cop's new husband. It is weird, but she kind of thinks Grandmother had a bit of a crush on him.

 

It certainly did not stop her from informing Dad precisely why Mom and Danno had made her so unsuitably American, and why that was inappropriate for a young girl. Beginning with the divorce – which the old woman had rooted for ironically.

 

Dad had laughed, and charmed her anyway. It was the only time she can ever remember Grandmother being kind to Danno. She had complimented him on his continued excellent taste in spouses. Mom had been shocked.

 

Mom and her don't get along as well as they used to. Everything she does annoys her, and it seems that the reverse is true. She doesn't mind Charlie or Step-Stan. Mom just has these comments, and they get under her skin. She allows them to admittedly. She has a good mother. Intellectually, she knows this. She has to remember that.

 

Danno says it's because she's a teenager now. She doesn't know if that is the case because Danno does not piss the holy hell out of her. Not usually.

 

Dad and Danno are better at giving her space when she needs it. Dad teaches her stuff then lets her run with it. They were working on kick-boxing when he left, branching out a little from taekwondo.

 

Conversely, she remembers Danno and Dad's wedding with clarity. How fun it was. She will tell Hannah all about it one day. How doofy the two of them looked. How excited. The ridiculous googly eyes they made at each other when they met up at the alter. The way Dad grinned and made Danno blush red as a tomato.

 

She had been so scared Danno would never find any other reason to live besides her. It was great to see him be the hero she already knew he was in 5-0. Then they got their ohana.

 

Speaking of Danno, he has been sleeping a lot which is really strange for him. She finds him napping all the time – which is weird. In strange locations too. Hannah is usually playing within his perimeter. One time she catches her sister trying to put a blanket on him. Patting at his face and giggling. The blanket only covered part of his leg, but it was cute nonetheless.

 

Initially, she is worried that it is because of depression or something. She has been down since Dad left too. But Danno normally hides most of that from her and Hannah.

 

She doesn't really clue in until she smells the familiar stinking odor of omelets cooking in the microwave, stinking up the whole house like Dad is home. She walks into the kitchen to see her father hunched in front of the microwave in anticipation. The microwave bings as it finishes cooking.

 

“You're pregnant.” Grace accuses flatly then, pointing. The microwaved omelets are the last piece of the puzzle.

 

Danno spins around and looks back at her eyes wide like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She should have figured it out earlier. He had the 'flu' a few weeks ago. He still seems kind of pale and sickly. Puffy around the edges.

 

“Don't tell your dad.” Danno blunts, eyes wide in fear, making an 'x' with his forearms.

 

“What!? Danno, you have to tell him!” She yells in astonishment, throwing up her hands to emphasize her very valid exasperation. “That's like important news!” Really important. Dad's gonna want to know about this.

 

But Danno is shaking his head and his hands like he is trying to quiet her down. “I don't want to distract him with this, not when he is out doing dangerous things that he needs to focus his full attention on.” Danno explains in a tense tone, expression still alarmed. “ _We_ are not telling him. _We_ are not telling _anyone_ for as long as possible.”

 

“Yeah, well who else knows?” She asks. People are gonna find out. Heck. She found out just from the smelly omelet smoking gun. Kono or someone else at 5-0 will figure it out. They're trained investigators for goodness' sake.

 

Danno makes to shush her again with his hands, voice in a loud whisper. “Quiet. Quiet now.” He begs.

 

“Hannah is the only one here.” She gestures widely to her little sister at Danno's side.

 

“But she repeats things.” Danno says in a anxious tone, worry lines evident on his forehead. Casting a glance down at the toddler.

 

And indeed, Hannah is giving them her best detective look. Tapping her chin with a little finger, and glancing speculatively between the two of them.

 

“Danno, food now?” Hannah questions their parent as the microwave bings again. When Danno ignores her she pulls lightly at his shorts. “Dalgyal?” Hannah asks, maybe in Korean, Dad taught her a lot of words in that language.

 

Grace raises her brows incredulously at her father. Flabbergasted. Hannah doesn't even speak English half the time. Who is she gonna tell? Really.

 

“I'm pretty sure she is not gonna repeat this conversation.” She says tilting her head meaningfully at her sister and putting a hand on her hip.

 

Danno deflates. The microwave bings again, and he swivels around to take it out and set the steaming, stinking plate on the counter.

 

“Like how--” Grace cuts herself off, rewording how she wants to say this. “How far along are you?” How long can he hide this from people? Can _they_ hide this from people.

 

“Uh. A bit over ten weeks.” Danno admits, rubbing the back of his head, and looking guilty as hell.

 

“Pfft!” Grace stutters out and gives him a look of absurdity. Gesturing to his stomach. “We can't hide that. You already look kinda puffy.” He does. His face especially. His shirt even seems tight on him. What a fool she was for not figuring it out sooner.

 

“Grace!” He yells, scandalized.

 

“I'm sorry, but come on, Danno!”

 

Danno huffs, but he appears to collect himself. “I will tell the team before I hit three months.” He tells her solemnly. Lie. Total lie.

 

She glares, jutting out her chin.

 

“Okay. Okay. Soon. Alright? Jeez.” Danno placates her with a sigh. He picks up his plate and tears a bit of egg off with his fork. “Just don't tell anyone yet. It can be a fun secret we have where I ignore the fact that I'm pregnant and you throw away all the liquor in this house.”

 

“Deal.” She says, sticking out her hand for him to shake it with the free one not currently stuffing omelet into his mouth.

 

–-

 

There is a going to be a big party at Umi Osaiya's house. Everyone is invited. Everyone. All the students from Kukui High. Even the incoming freshmen. Maybe that is how it works in high school? A popular kid just sends out a tweet and boom. Done. Party time. All her friends are invited.

 

Even her.

 

Tara picks her up on her moped and they zip over to Kalia's house a couple blocks over. Danno thinks she is going to be at a sleepover – which is true enough really - it is just going to be after the party back at her friend's house. They have never been to a high school party before. It's kind of exciting.

 

The three girls frown at their outfits as they stare into Kalia's floor length mirror.

 

“Should we wear more make up?” Grace suggests. They aren't wearing that much and Kalia's sister keeps a lot of make up in her room. They could do something more with their eyes.

 

“No way.” Tara says shaking her head and frowning. “It'd just look like we're trying too hard.”

 

They all frown at that. Contemplating.

 

“Well I'm padding for sure.” Kalia comments, pushing up one boob with her fist and squinting at how it looks in the mirror. Not much difference.

 

“Yeah? And who is gonna believe you're a C cup when you show up for the first day of school?” Tara remarks with a raised brow. Grace cannot help but concur. They're all pretty flat. “Besides. What if someone spills something on you and you absorb it through your chest?”

 

“That's true.” Kalia agrees with a sigh. “I wish mine were a little bit bigger. Not too much. But you know.” She trails off.

 

They poke at the sides of their boobs and try to push them up to create an illusion of cleavage, scrunching their faces and staring into the mirror in unison.

 

Boobs are weird. Sometimes you want them. Sometimes you don't. What can you do?

 

They accidentally make eye contact in the mirror, and they all crack up. Bursting into laughter, and rolling their eyes at themselves.

 

“Okay, we can still blow out our hair first though. My cousin taught me how.” Kalia suggests to their general agreement.

 

Their hair does look good though. Damn good. It is the boost of confidence that they needed.

 

There are already crowds of people around the property. Way more than the student body. There's got to be like two hundred people here. Good thing the property is huge.

 

Music is throbbing through the side of the house. They walk through the crowd keeping together in their little group toward where people are dancing outside.

 

Teenagers are drinking here. She knew they would be. But a lot of people are really going for it. She spies one keg with teenagers gathered around. Plastic cups everywhere.

 

Dancing is always fun. They can relax then. Just go with it and enjoy the music.

 

They take a break and grab some waters after a while. Say hello to a few people they know. Mostly sophomores and incoming freshmen like themselves. Tommy has really shot up this summer. All arms and legs. Still annoying unfortunately, and Tara still giggles and thinks he is more hilarious than he actually is.

 

Someone taps her lightly on the shoulder, making her turn. “Hey, Grace.” Comes a shy, masculine voice.

 

“Billy! Oh wow.” She greets and gives him a half hug. Billy Hanamoa has gotten crazy cute since she last saw him. Crazy cute.  All tall and shouldery with a dimple by his smile.  It makes her blush to see him this way. He was cute before sure -- but now. Damn. Hopefully he thinks she is red right now because she was just dancing with her friends.

 

“Are you going to Kukui this fall too?” He asks eagerly, grinning down at her.

 

“Yeah.” She responds, grinning back up his handsome face, and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“Cool.”

 

They stare at each other. She really ought to think of something to say. Make him laugh so he thinks she is funny. Or something.

 

“You want a drink?” Billy asks with a shrug, cocking his head toward the keg a few yards behind them. Breaking their staring contest.

 

No.

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” She tries for breezy. Still smiling at him. She can pretend to take a polite sip, and dump the rest discreetly later. He leaves to get them drinks.

 

Kalia snags her arm and whispers in her ear. “He's _really_ cute. You know him?”

 

“Him and his mom were our neighbors when Danno and I lived in the apartment.” She whispers back excitedly. “We used to play together.”

 

“Get it, girl.” Kalia says, and they both giggle.

 

Billy comes back, and she introduces him to Kalia. They decide to go dancing again after a bit. Billy downs his drink, and carelessly throws it to a large garbage can positioned by a tree. Grace tosses her own cup away – still full.

 

There are several upbeat songs where she dances in a group with her friends. Billy and some of his friends included. A slow song comes on, and Tara and Kalia walk to the sideline. Grace goes to join them when Billy clears his throat.

 

She looks at him and blushes when Billy offers her his hand so they can dance. “Uhm. Grace?” He asks shyly. “You wanna dance wit me?” It is sweet. And he is so handsome in the glow of the Japanese lanterns around them.

 

It's nice. And she is very aware of where they are touching even though there is some space between them. They break apart at the end of the song, but there is something exciting about the way their fingers are still touching.

 

That is until two guys start fighting directly behind them.  Startling them both out of their bubble.  Billy gets an elbow hard to the back of his head, and another fist lands squarely on his nose, and he is knocked sideways.

 

She does not really think about it. She just reacts. When what seems like the aggressor tries to move forward to continue fighting, she kicks him in the back of the knee and pushes him forward until he hits the ground.

 

People are yelling to stop and it seems like other guys are fighting nearby too. The music gets cut and all she can hear are the murmurs of the crowd, grasshoppers, and other bugs buzzing in the night.

 

In her peripheral vision, she sees Billy sitting up on the grass.  She moves to help him up when someone grabs her arm, pulling her back. She turns and it is the other fighter. He is twice her size, and the grip on her arm is impressive.

 

“Let go.” She tells him coldly. She can break his hold on her, but it will probably hurt the both of them. And she would rather not do that.

 

“I don't need a _girl_ fighting for me.” He growls at her, breath stinking of cheap beer.

 

“I didn't fight for _you,_ that guy knocked over my friend. I just wanted to stop him.” She retorts.

 

The guy just scowls, gripping her arm tighter. Grace feels herself being lifted up slightly. “Seriously,” She tries again. “It's nothing to do with you.”

 

She can see where a crowd is forming around them. People are whispering, faces tense and interested in what is happening. No one steps in though. She can't even see where Billy is. Another pair of guys are still fighting each other close to them. Fists flailing haphazardly.

 

She can hear people murmuring about the fight and that McGarrett girl.

 

_What's going on? Why are they fighting? What guy fights a girl? He needs to let her go. Stop these fools. Someone's got to--_

 

“Hey, lay off. It's all good here.” A young man calls out, voice ringing and breaking the strange stalemate around them. She would know that voice anywhere now. He's one of her ohana.

 

God dang it. No. She does not need this. It was supposed to be a fun night out.

 

She watches Nahele push through the crowd. Two big dudes step in behind Nahele and start trying to separate the other pair of fighters. Nahele walks right on past them up to the guy still holding on to her.

 

“Teddy, right?” Nahele says casually, putting his hand on the guy's – Teddy's – shoulder. “Let go of her, brah.”

 

“Nahele.” A familiar female voice warns. Grace jerks her head to the side and sees Samantha Grover on the side line, cup crushed in her hand, looking worriedly at them gathered in the center. Sam's here?

 

Great.

 

“Nah. It's okay. We just having a friendly conversation.” Nahele says, watching Teddy carefully.

 

“It's none of your business, Huikala.” Teddy says nastily, peering at Nahele. But his grip loosens enough, and her feet are more firmly on the ground and she can step quickly away. Nahele immediately steps between them, and it does seem like the two teenagers might still have some sort of confrontation.

 

Grace tries to keep an eye on them while scanning the crowd for her friends. She sees Kalia and Tara holding up Billy between the two of them. Blood is pouring out of his nose.

 

“Oh, that's right, I forgot. This your sister innit?” Teddy continues in a mocking tone, sneering at Nahele. “McGarrett's your daddy too, huh? I shoulda known. He's always at your games. Not like your real pops though, right?”

 

Nahele just grins like the guy is exchanging pleasantries with him. Smile relaxed with his drink still in hand. “Drinks been crazy tonight, brah. Gotta go easy.” Nahele says, before throwing his cup to the side and widening his stance. She knows that move. Dad taught them that one.

 

“Teddy, man. Les go. It's over.” Another guy says, edging forward. “Let's get another drink.”

 

“I'm easy.” Teddy tells his friend. But he and Nahele are still in a tense stalemate. Eying each other.  Waiting.

 

The sirens surprise everyone, but they must really surprise Teddy because his fist comes up in an upper cut and nails Nahele in the face.

 

His other fist is raised, but she watches as Nahele gets two shots in before breaking to run. Teddy falls back to the ground with a thud. His friends leave him in a jog.

 

Everyone scatters. She can't find her friends when she looks around searchingly. The police cars are pulling up to the curb. Shit. If Danno finds out. She's dead.

 

“Grace!” Sam suddenly yells at her, coming up beside her, and grabs her hand. They run off the property to where – she has no idea. Someone is running behind them and when she cranes her neck back she sees it's Nahele running with a hand over his eye.

 

What a shitty night.

 

“Why were you there, Grace? You weren't drinking were you?” Sam asks her in a concerned tone.

 

“No. We just wanted to see what the party was like.” She answers. “Can you drop me off at my friends' house? I'm supposed to be spending the night there. We got separated.”

 

“Yeah, just direct me there.” Sam agrees with a sigh.

 

The porch lights are on when they pull into the driveway, and she can see her friends, and Billy standing on the porch with Kalia's mom. She has a phone in hand and Grace can hear her on the phone with her father from here.

 

“They went to some high school party and there was a fight, Danny. They don't know where Grace is! Should we call the cops?! What should we do?” Kalia's mom asks, sounding extremely worried.

 

Grace throws the door open at that, in a rush to get out. She can't let Danno worry about her. Not now. “I'm here! I'm here! I'm okay.” She yells.

 

Everyone's parents show up shortly after that.

 

Her father shows up with Kamekona - Nahele's guardian - in the passenger seat of the SUV. The Grovers, Tara's parents, and Billy's mom: Amy all arrive shortly after.

 

Everyone seems pretty pissed.

 

Her father does not speak to her. He does not even look at her. He just keeps huffing, and running a hand through his hair. Kamekona slaps Nahele hard on the back of his head and grabs him by the ear, dragging him to the car.

 

The car ride is unpleasant and eerily quiet. Guilt twists at her internally.

 

Nahele acquired a frozen bag of peas from Kalia's mom and has it plastered to his black eye.

 

“Sorry, brah.” Nahele starts, breaking the terrible silence. “I know you don't want me fighting. But the guy had a hold of Grace and he hit that kid back there.”

 

“I can't be too mad, skinny fish.” Kamekona says tiredly. “You were protecting ohana. That's good.”

 

Kamekona turns around in his seat to face them. “Extra shifts, emptying the grease traps, and cleaning the port-o-potties. At home and at work.” He gives Nahele a shit eating grin. “For the next two months.” He adds, making Nahele sigh deeply next to her.

 

They drop them off, and then it is just her and Danno.

 

“Who has Hannah right now?” Grace asks him quietly. She wishes desperately that he would yell at her. Anything to stop the silence.

 

“Mary.”

 

The silence stretches out again and lasts. She follows him, downtrodden into their house.

 

Danno turns and just stares at her. She has never seen him look so upset in her entire life. Disappointed would be the right word. It makes her feel very small.

 

"You scared me tonight, Grace."  Danno says quietly, looking intensely worried.

 

That kills her.

 

“I'm so sorry, Daddy.” She starts, voice breaking. “I just wanted to go out with my friends. We weren't drinking. We just wanted to see what a high school party was like and dance. We were going to go back to Kalia's house to spend the night like I told you. But these guys started fighting and this one guy hit Billy out of nowhere -even though we weren't involved - and I just wanted the fight to stop. I was _trying_ to stop the fight. Then Nahele was there and he was trying to stop the fighting – that part doesn't matter – just I'll do anything to make it up to you. I swear. I'm so, so sorry.” She rambles, crying, and waving her hands around.

 

He hugs her then. Fiercely. Her ribs might break under the pressure, and he buries his face in her neck.

 

“You are grounded forever – for all of high school – no privileges. And I am gonna have to tell your mother.” Danno murmurs to her. “I love you, Gracie. But if you lie to me like this again I will send you to England to live with your grandmother like your mom always threatens. I love you.”

 

“Okay.” She agrees in a tremulous voice. That sounds fair. “And again, for the record, I am really sorry.”

 

Danno pulls back. His expression screwed up, and it makes her cry even more. Sobs wracking her.  She can feel her nose starting to run too, and wipes at it with the back of her hand.

 

Her father takes her head in his hands. “I'm sorry too.  I should have been paying more attention.  I've been such a wreck lately. I promise to get my shit together – sorry – stuff together.” Danno amends.

 

“You're fine, Danno. You're doing great.” She asserts in a tearful voice.  He isn't in the wrong.  It's her.  She's the one.  And she scared him tonight.

 

“This.” Danno wave his hand between them. “Doesn't really demonstrate that. But I have decided to start acknowledging some things and improve upon them.”

 

“Like the fact you're pregnant.” She suggests. His little belly is much more obvious to her every time she sees it.

 

“Like that.” Danno agrees with a huff and a frown. “Mostly that.” He nods at himself.

 

Day 89.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises keep rolling in for Danny. Luckily or unluckily for him, he can blame Steve.

It's just like last time.

 

It is early morning, two months after Steve deployed. Danny is barely awake, stumbling into his bathroom. Flicking on the light without even really thinking about it. He sprays shaving cream into his hand and lathers up half his jaw before he stills, razor at the ready in his hand. He blinks blearily, cocking his head to the side, and staring confusedly at his reflection in the mirror.

 

Something is not right. Not right at all.

 

“No. No. No. No.” He mutters in a low, frantic tone. His razor goes clattering unceremoniously into the sink. Both hands gripping the counter, one smearing the shaving cream on the edge without regard. This cannot be happening. This is _not_ happening. He must be going bald – on his face. That's it. Because this just cannot be.

 

He rips open the mirrored medicine cabinet above the sink making the hinges creak out a protest. Like most households; it contains band aids, toothpaste, floss, and pill bottles filling the small shelves. He hastily shoves aside the ibuprofen and allergy pills, grasping the package containing his specialty Plan B pills and tears open the side. Three pills left – just like it was packaged in the store.

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. No.

 

“Oh, fuck me.” He groans out in despair, hand griping the front of his hair.

 

 _'Well.'_ A little, shrill voice echoes in his head – the one that sounds way too much like his sisters - reminds him, _'Maybe if you hadn't been the one that got fucked . . .'_

 

Danny plops down on the toilet seat. Running his hands through his hair. Getting shaving cream on the inside of his forearm. He feels nauseous. Worry tears at him.

 

It's all that goddamn cat's fault. Wily. Why did Steve have to rescue her? If it she hadn't distracted him when he got home from dropping Steve off at the base this would not be happening. If that mangy cat was not already semi-permanently living in his backyard, he swears to God he would kick her raggedy ass out of the house this instant.

 

He needs to make sure. He needs to be _absolutely_ certain.

 

“Danno?” Grace calls suddenly for him from his bedroom, interrupting his barely restrained panic. “Are you okay? You've been in there for a while.”

 

“I'm--” He stops himself, biting the corner of his lip. “I just lost track of the time. I'll be out in a bit. Can you get Hannah ready to leave for me, Monkey?”

 

“Got it.” His oldest daughter answers promptly, and he can hear her footsteps walking away.

 

Not a week later he sits on the crunchy paper of the examination table at his obstetrician's office, waiting for the results from his blood work.

 

It does not look good. He took two pregnancy tests: both positive. Both broken plastic in his hands.

 

He could kick himself. He kicked a wall a few days ago. Left a big scuff mark. He's been internally berating himself nonstop in between his urges to bang his head repeatedly against something and the desire to get really smashing drunk.

 

Hannah looks very cute, but very sleepy in the waiting chair beside the examination table. It is early enough that he doesn't have to hold her to keep her from messing with every little thing in this examination room. She has his phone out - one of her favorite toys - and she is watching a video and answering the questions that the over-obvious narrator asks the small children.

 

“ _What color is the barn boys and girls?”_ Sing-songs the cheery woman in the video.

 

“Red.” Hannah proudly answers, tapping the screen.

 

There is a knock at the door, and his doctor enters and takes a seat on her stool.

 

The tight smile on her face really does say it all. She knows this is not what he wants. “We got your blood work back, Danny,” The doctor tells him gently like she is waiting for a big freak out. “And it does seem that you are indeed pregnant. I'd like to try to do an ultrasound now if you don't mind.”

 

“You're sure?” He asks in a reedy tone. This is no good. No good at all. What's he gonna tell Steve? How's he gonna tell Steve? Hey, how are you? How's being a ninja super SEAL going? Dodging those bullets okay? By the way, I got knocked up.

 

The doctor gives him a wane smile. “I am.”

 

He does have to hold Hannah when the ultrasound is performed. She presses his cell phone into his chest mimicking the technician pressing the plastic scanner into his lower stomach.

 

The screen is grainy and fluctuating. It brings back memories. He used to be happy to see these.

 

“Oh. Here we are. Gotcha.” The technician begins, moving the monitor around. “There is baby A and to our immediate left is baby B.” She informs him in a perfunctory manner. She gives him a polite smile as she looks up at him.

 

He can only stare in shock at his two distinct surprises on the monitor.

 

Motherfucking–

 

The technician switches on the audio and the two heartbeats sound like horses on a stampede. His own heart stops and palpitates in his chest.

 

“Buh, buh, BUH, buh, BUH.” Hannah imitates helpfully, shifting around in his arm.

 

Shit. Shit. Double shit.

 

He decides that this is not happening. It is a _very_ healthy decision.

 

Danny makes another executive decision to drive to his favorite look out point to think. Hannah's trying to sing along in her car seat to the music on the radio. She is not very good at it, singing similar sounding words instead of the actual lyrics. He'd be laughing normally. But all he is thinking of is viability, his daughters, and the husband who is way too far away.

 

Why does it always have to be that word? Viability? Like – he was made this way – why shouldn't it work? Or why is it even that way in the first place? It reminds him of the disastrous sex ed class he was forced to sit through when he was a kid.

 

Luckily this is not happening. Nope. Not at all.

 

What does it say about him that he can deal better with bad guys threatening innocent civilians with automatic weapons than the idea of expecting twins?

 

His first instinct is to call his mom. He is really freaking out then. He feels like she is gonna be disappointed in him. But then he remembers he is thirty-seven, married, and not some teen mom. And honestly, he really does not know what he could say to her that wouldn't make her immediately jump on a plane and come to Hawaii to take care of him.

 

He squashes that instinct flat.

 

Instead he calls the exact opposite of his mom.

 

“ _Hello?”_

 

“Hey Doris,” He starts a little unsure. “Uh – do you have time to talk?”

 

There is a long silence on the other end. “. . . _Sure?_ ”

 

It's not like they don't ever interact. He initiates conversation with her. He is polite. Mostly. She comes around the house. He lets his daughters be around her – with supervision – Steve totally counts as supervision. For sure.

 

They meet at his look out point. It is his reflection place after all. And hell, if he doesn't need some time to reflect now. He brought out some chalk from the trunk of the SUV for Hannah to color with on the cement beside him. His daughter always loves to color.

 

“What's happened?” Comes a worried voice behind him. He turns around fully, and watches Doris approach at a quick pace, face lined with worry. “Is it Steve?”

 

“No. No.” He immediately dissuades, waving her off. Doris' whole body relaxes at that.

 

“G'ma.” Hannah greets her cheerily, giving her leg a hug that leaves little chalk hand prints on her pant leg. Doris smiles at her and manages to bend down to kiss the crown of her head before Hannah moves away to draw again on the cement. Doris takes a seat next to him on the half wall encasing the look out point, openly scrutinizing him.

 

“Then what's up? I can't imagine what has you calling me.” She asks curiously.

 

He scratches at the back of his neck. “I'm in a bit of a dilemma.” He admits. And understatement of the century goes to . . .

 

Doris cocks her head to the side, waiting. He swallows dryly, nervousness creeping in.

 

“I'm pregnant.”

 

Doris raises an eyebrow at that one. Crooking her mouth in surprise. “What?” She asks, but shakes her head. “Are you certain?”

 

“Yeah.” He answers in a constricted voice. Hell. He wishes he wasn't certain. “Knocked up. With child. Bun in the oven. You know,” He waves a hand at her. “In the family way.”

 

Her face just seems frozen. She crosses her legs once, uncrosses them, then crosses them again. “And this is a dilemma because of . . . ?”

 

“Should I tell him now? Or wait?” He asks in a small voice, twisting his hands together. The question has sent him spiraling. What is he supposed to do? He keeps trying to think what Steve would want him to do. He knows without a doubt that Steve would want to be told immediately about it. _However,_ in the past, he has heard his husband say several times that people should never, ever distract servicemen while they are on duty – that it could cause fatal errors. And he most certainly doesn't want to get anyone hurt because he couldn't wait to tell his husband.

 

Doris' mouth is a hard line with her eyes cast downward toward Hannah who is still coloring happily and singing a nonsense song. Unaware of the seriousness of their conversation.

 

“I think Steve would say he'd want to know.” Doris says slowly. “ _But_ I also think that if you asked him about someone else in a similar situation, he would say they shouldn't tell their spouse.”

 

It is pretty much what he has been revolving back to each time. He just needed someone else to voice it aloud.

 

Someone else who is good at secrets.

 

“I'm still in shock.” He admits, hesitantly looking her in the eye. “Hannah was supposed to be it. We agreed. I--” He stops, biting the side of his lip, and watching her. Her expression is concerned, but he is uncertain if he wants to say more.

 

“Is it bad that I'm not exactly happy about this?” He asks hoarsely. He is beginning to feel incredibly guilty about it. Completely undeserving. Also confused and sort of angry about how stupid he was – about getting pregnant. Does that make him bad? Selfish?

 

“No.” Doris soothes, letting her hand rest on his shoulder. “You can feel however you want about it. That's how surprises are.” She clarifies, giving him a wane smile.

 

He still feels kinda shitty about it, but that helps strangely enough. “Thanks.” He says quietly. What a bizarre day. He's pregnant and Doris is comforting him. And it's kinda working.

 

She purses her lips. “Danny, if you need anything – anything at all – please call me and I will help you out however I can. That's- that's something I can do for you.” She ends with a sincere look.

 

He nods. Doris squeezes his shoulder.

 

–3 weeks later -

 

The van rattles and shakes. He can feel where their helmets clunk against each other.

 

It is a full on assault. And they are going in with SWAT. Guns a-blazin.

 

Kono knocks his shoulder with her own and gives him a wink. This is her damn bread and butter. The girl lives for this crap.

 

They clear the building quickly. Dealing with guards in quick bursts of gunfire. Slithering around corners and walls for cover. He can hear Lou barking orders in his ear from the comm. Kono is the lead, and she practically skips from cover to cover. Their goal is to capture the head of the organization. A man who used to be a small fry in smuggling, but has now become a gluttonous spider shipping people importing and exporting people all over the world to be little better than slaves.

 

It isn't every day that they can take down a major human trafficking organization. Hell. It has been at least three years.

 

Too bad Sang Min had to help them out with a tip. Again. It's almost suspicious.

 

They split up from SWAT and it is just him and Kono then. Just how they like. The farthest door along the passage is theirs to investigate and clear. He hears the SWAT members behind him taking on their own doors and clearing out rooms. Kono continues her lead for the two of them.

 

She crouches, angling herself into the entryway, and signals for him to join.

 

The room before them is the size of a warehouse. Filled with crap on a series of metallic shelves that any dozen of assailants of people could hide behind.

 

And for once it excites him. He really wants to get in a fight right now. It is insane. The potential for a confrontation captivates his full attention.

 

Three guys come out at once and Kono takes down one, and he clips another before punching one guy and curling him into a pretzel to put zip ties on him. Five more come out shooting guns. Kono glances quickly at him, and there is a split second where he knows she is surprised to see the grin on his face.

 

Then it's a free for all.

 

There is great joy to be had in unleashing all of one's stress into the spine and joints of guys who would love nothing better than to leave you bleeding on the floor. He would totally recommend it. The stress just ebbs away when it is replaced by adrenaline.

 

Five out of five: would shoot again.

 

What is happening to him? It is like he is seventeen and ramped up after a boxing match and not the seasoned cop who would take more satisfaction in getting bad guys off the street. Kono helps him drag the guys to the side to be picked up by HPD. One is yelling something in Korean that Kono assures him is not very nice.

 

They find storage rooms filled with people being smuggled. Most of which, have been smuggled into this country through a nearby port. All seem tired, dirty, and hungry. Desperation written all over their scared faces.

 

It is a good bust. A big one. Plus they are able to save about one hundred people from all sorts of bad endings waiting for them.

 

And goddamn if it does not give him a high. It is a wonderful distraction.

 

“What was that back there?” Kono asks him with a small, inquisitive smile; leaning against the arch of his door back at 5-0 headquarters.

 

Danny pauses where he is unstrapping the side of his tac vest in his office. He is eleven weeks along now, and the medium size is already too tight. He is gonna have to start bringing in one of Steve's extra vests so he fits comfortably.

 

Grace said his face was puffy. Puffy. She straight up pursed her lips and gave him the _most_ incredulous expression he has ever seen her deliver ever this morning when he came down with a button down shirt. He had had to turn right around and go directly upstairs to change into something a little more forgiving.

 

“What? Just taking down bad guys, cleaning up the streets. Like one does.” He responds airily waving her away in what he hopes is a self-assured manner.

 

Kono just takes him in. Evaluating him. He knows that look. It is the I'm Waiting Patiently But Not For Much Longer look. And it aggravates the hell out of him because between her and his promise to Grace to tell them the truth he has to talk soon.

 

He just wishes he could press a pause button and deal with this later. Much, much later.

 

“Sure.” Kono says with only a touch of sarcasm.

 

They go to dinner then. The whole team. They have to celebrate their win after all. And it will be nice to go out for a little while sans toddler. Be an adult and not daddy for a little bit while Grace babysits. Plus, it is nice to be in the comforting presence of his teammates.

 

“Now that I think of it, I don't even know when exactly McGarrett was put in charge of 5-0. Do you know, cuz? Danny?” Kono asks looking around the table at them. “I know you guys brought me in like an hour after Chin, so it couldn't of been that long.”

 

“Yeah that's right.” Chin agrees with a nod. “But I don't know when he got sworn in. I never asked.”

 

Danny takes a sip of his own drink. It's wine. He can have a single glass. He's allowed. “I was there when he was sworn in.” He tells them and snickers. “It was in our garage, like a minute after we first met. He got me booted off my case, then he showed up to my apartment and kidnapped me.”

 

Lou raises a skeptical brow, lowering his beer. “Kidnapped you?” He questions.

 

“Yup.” Danny affirms, popping the 'p'. Steve was a man on a mission back then. One man army or navy or whatever nonsense. “Told me I didn't have a choice and that we'd get along great. Of course, then he got me shot.”

 

“You never told me that.” Kono says with a frown. He raises his eyes at her, and she waves her hand dismissively at him. “The kidnapping - not the shot in the arm. I heard you bitching about that for months afterward.”

 

They all laugh at that.

 

Danny shrugs, he had other concerns at the time. The sharp increase in how much he was shot at was number one. “It was a real meet cute like in all those movies you love, Kono.” He says, making his team chuckle around him. But he doesn't really want to talk about Steve right now though, and their conversation moves to another topic.

 

“Have you heard from him at all?” Chin asks quietly when they are alone. Kono's saying hello to a friend and Lou is paying up front.

 

“No.” He answers. It feels hollow. He should do it now. Chin's the one in charge of 5-0 and who will determine how involved he will be at work for the next few months. “Look, Chin, I have to tell you something kinda–”

 

“Oh, man. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?” Chin interrupts distractedly, pointing behind Danny to the darker corner of the bar.

 

Danny turns in his chair, trying to pinpoint what Chin was pointing at. “What are you – oh.”

 

Jerry is in the corner booth and a smaller woman is embracing him in a rather intimate fashion. When she pulls back it is clearly Mary. Which . . . what?!

 

It does not quite compute in his brain. His sister-in-law? Mary? He thinks he hears the distinct sound of static buzzing in his ears. Fizz. Static.

 

His eyes are wide with surprise when he looks back at Chin who seems to be equally as surprised as him. “What the hell?! I thought he and Shaw were a thing?” Danny asks loudly, dampening his voice to a harsh whisper at the end, making them both hunch down in their seats.

 

“No they broke up when Shaw got that promotion and moved to Miami.” Chin whispers back to him. He seems like he is barely containing his amusement.

 

What is this high school?

 

His sister-in-law's McGarrett senses must be tingling though because she turns her head and makes direct eye contact with them. Making him want to crawl off to a dark corner somewhere. Both he and Chin slink down even lower in their seats, but it's too late.

 

They are both embarrassed when they see them. He can tell. Mary's face colors and Jerry practically slaps a menu to his head to hide. Like that would even help at this point. Danny could ID that mass of dark, curly hair anywhere.

 

“Lets say hello.” Chin suggests, straightening and standing up from their table.

 

“Uh, Chin, no.” Danny protests, reaching out for Chin, but the man has already moved past his range. Mary is glaring at them like they are the storm clouds coming to rain on her parade. He's seen a similar expression on his mother-in-law's face when she is dealing with something unpleasant like a poorly made dessert or an assassin.

 

And frankly he would seriously do a lot to avoid pissing Mary off considering how much she does to help him with the girls. Jerry too for that matter. He really does not want to lose his two best babysitters in one go.

 

But Chin is already headed over there, and he can do nothing but trail behind.

 

“So what's the word here?” Chin asks pleasantly. Smile serene and pleasantly surprised.

 

“The _word_ is butt out.” Mary says, scowling at them. Glaring at Chin which is funny because no one ever glares at Chin unless he is arresting them.

 

Danny rests his thumb under the side of his jaw in contemplation. “You know, ah, I think that's two words there, Mare.” He corrects. It can't be helped. It was too easy. And he's the shit who followed Chin over here.

 

He could peel paint with the expression she gives him in turn. It is impressive. Chill inducing even. The menu Jerry is holding up in front of his face trembles pathetically and Danny thinks the man even squeaks. Mary just huffs and does this thing which is all McGarrett because she rolls back her shoulders and juts out her chin like she is daring them to continue.

 

“We didn't mean to intrude. We just wanted to say hello.” Chin tells them in an apologetic tone, giving them a wane wave, before knocking briefly on the table with his knuckle. “I hope you two enjoy the rest of your evening.”

 

“Thanks. _Goodbye!_ ” Mary dismisses them hurriedly, waving them off with a definite frown.

 

Jerry slaps his menu down on the table. Face scrunched up and emotional. “I just want to say, for the record--” He begins in a higher pitch, that Danny personally, has never heard from the man.

 

“Oh, Jerry, no.” Mary sighs, face falling. The tips of her fingers come up to rest on her forehead.

 

“--That I _never_ intended to abuse my friendship with Steve to forge a great romance with his sister. It was completely unexpected.” The larger man beseeches them.

 

“Great romance?” Danny repeats dumbly. Jerry is probably way over his head here. Last he knew Mary was only into guys with shady pasts and a penchant for salon level hair care.

 

Jerry is neither of those things. Well. Okay. Hair maybe. Man knows how to rock some long, curly locks.

 

“It is something really good, okay?” Mary defends, looking affronted. But then her face softens, “Really good.” She adds, looking softly over at Jerry.

 

Jerry puts a meaty paw over his heart then, his eyes earnest. “I swear to you, Danny, I will tell Steve the moment he is back on this island. I don't want my deception to come between us. His friendship and respect mean a lot.” The man entreats, voice still strained.

 

And damn, isn't that just the knife twisting in a little bit? It is a bitter feeling in his chest. Making him frown and ache with guilt over his own deception.

 

His face must reflect some of his internal conflict because Jerry leans forward, practically pushing Mary out of their shared bench in his haste and extends his arms to him in supplication. “Danny, I'm sorry. Please don't tell, Steve. I want to do this thing right.” Jerry begs him.

 

“You _do not_ need to ask my brother for permission to date me!” Mary yells at Jerry, getting up in his personal space with a pointed finger, and making the larger man flinch in response looking appropriately cowed. She gets out of the booth to more fully face her – boyfriend? - with her hands on her hips.

 

Jerry shakes his head frantically at her, hand back over his heart. “I know that, hon! I would just like some sort of blessing from Steve or I don't know-” He attempts to explain. Failing it seems, since Mary rolls her eyes at him.

 

Chin and Danny glance at each other. Danny can still feel his brain starting to reboot from this new development. They really ought to get out of here and let them deal with their personal – whatever.

 

“Seems like the party moved over here, Lou.” Kono announces cheerily as she and Lou join them.

 

“God. Just great.” Mary groans in defeat, putting her face in her hands. “Is this an official interrogation now? Is anyone else gonna join?” She makes a show of looking around the bar, craning her neck. “Is Mom hidden in the back? Wait, no, don't answer that.”

 

“No, we really were just leaving.” Danny tries, giving Mary a sympathetic look, and gesturing around at the team to make their exit.

 

“ _So_ that's happening.” Kono comments to him on their way out to the parking lot, peering at him to see his reaction. He only shrugs. There are more pressing concerns for him at the present although it is a strange development. Certainly, one he had not seen coming.

 

The idea of Mr. Area 51 wooing Mary is absurd. He cares a lot about both of them. They're ohana. Even Jerry who is so off his rocker about so many things that it gives him a headache sometimes. The things Grace repeats that she gets from Jerry's paranoid mind alone. He shakes his head in disbelief.

 

“I guess it is.” Danny allows. He thinks Steve would approve. Mostly.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Chin says, jangling his keys in his hand, looking back over at them. “Were you gonna tell me something, Danny?”

 

“It's nothing.” He excuses, turning away from them to unlock his own car.

 

He can pretend for a little while longer. This isn't happening after all.

 

Gracie is passed out on the couch when he gets home. Geometry book open on her lap. She groggily heads to her bedroom when she realizes he is there.

 

Maybe it is okay that Jerry and Mary are a thing. Sure they are his go to for babysitters, but he has an indentured babysitter in Grace for the foreseeable future due to the nature of her eternal groundedness. And Doris has been sure to remind him she is there to help since he confided in her.

 

He peeks his head in on Hannah and sees her sleeping deeply in her tiny bed. Arm over her head the same way Steve sleeps. It makes him smile.

 

–-

 

Every couple months or so he will use the app on his phone to find out where Greta's food truck is during a given day. He was absolutely a regular – sometimes twice a day even – when he was pregnant with Hannah. Unfortunately her truck is normally further out, and Kamekona's truck is 100% more convenient to him and his family.

 

However, recent events have sent him in her direction yet again. Repeatedly. Like a moth to a most beautiful, seductive flame.

 

“I knew you would be back, Danny.” The older woman croaks ominously from her perch inside her truck where she is fanning herself. She smirks evilly down at him, smile lines framing her face. He love/hates her. “Twice in a week now, sonny. Isn't that curious?” She purrs. “Are you here to help me make a down payment on my new jet skis?”

 

“Greta.” He grudgingly acknowledges, scanning the specials' list. It burns him that he has to come back here. She knows what powers her cuisine has over him now. It is bad enough she is practically flaunting that she already knows he is pregnant.

 

Danny clears his throat, tearing his gaze away from the specials board. “The lady and I will have two baskets of dumplings and fried pickles. A water and a juice, and a pork kebab.” He tells Greta, tilting his head to indicate Hannah next to him holding onto his hand.

 

Greta waves kindly at Hannah, smiling crookedly at her; and his daughter waves back shyly, turning her head into his pant leg to hide her face from this new stranger. “'loha.” Hannah muffles into the fabric of his pants.

 

He gives Hannah her juice and the mango pieces from his kebab for her to snack on while he guiltily inhales the rest of the food at the picnic table.

 

Technically he is still in his first trimester. Unfortunately that will end in a few days.

 

“Yummy, Danno.” Hannah tells him licking the sticky mango juice off her fingers. “More pease?” She asks hopefully, dark curls bouncing as she wiggles around in her place on the bench next to him. He dutifully hands over two dumplings. One for each of her hands. His stomach growls in protest, but there is no way he will not share food with his little girl. She takes a bite out of each dumpling, and gives him a big smile with her food stuffed cheeks. Like a little chipmunk.

 

He had an OB appointment today. There is a definite swell to his stomach now. He is larger at this stage than he was the last time around. There is no sucking in a gut here. No more button downs. No more form fitting outfits period. He is all large tac vest: all the time.

 

Hannah was very displeased to be dropped off at daycare after their lunch date.  She cried and threw herself fussily down onto the gym mat in the corner of the room. Mad at him for leaving.

 

He smiled ruefully at her teacher. They both know she will settle down immediately once he leaves.

 

Not even an hour later, he and the team are in a car chase with a perp who is supposedly the grand master of scamming tourists out of large amounts of money.

 

Unfortunately for this guy, he is not the grand master at car chases.

 

The guy's car goes directly over the embankment like something from the Dukes of Hazard, and disappears out of his line of vision. He and Kono pull the car to the side of the road with a squeal of brakes and pour out of the car after him.

 

He can hear their back-up pulling in behind them sirens blaring as he and Kono clumsily race down the side of the causeway. The perp's car is halfway submerged, bobbing slightly, and beginning to sink. There is smoke coming out of the back end which is above the water.

 

Their guy is stuck. Driver's side all crumpled from the impact. The guy is banging his fists against the window, leaving smears of blood behind. Danny can see him trying to crawl into the back seat. Attempting to find an escape.

 

Kono dives in immediately with him wading into the water more cautiously behind her. He is not as strong of a swimmer as she is, but he will be able to assist once he gets to the car.

 

The water is warm and little waves are slowing his progress. The salt is already burning his eyes and the black smoke being emitted from the back of the sinking car is not helping.

 

Ahead of him, his partner has her retractable baton out, motioning for the panicking man to back up. The guy just stares at her uncomprehending. Yelling something unintelligible. The car keeps sinking slowly and steadily.

 

“Move back.” Kono commands the perp loudly, tapping her baton meaningfully on the window. Danny gets to her side and dives down to see how damaged the handles to the driver's side doors are. Hoping to maybe pry one open. They're pretty bad. But he might be able to open up the passenger one their guy is currently trying to break with his bloody fists. “Back up!” He hears, Kono attempt again.

 

“Just break it!” He shouts at Kono as he tries simultaneously to pry open the door. His feet are pressing into the rear light of the car as he pulls with all his might, submerged as he is in the water.

 

Kono smashes it. Quickly clearing out the bottom where shards are still in place. The car groans to the side and flips them all underwater. Water rushing in the cab. He can see her grip the guy by the collar and yank him forcefully out.

 

He watches her resurface, suspect firmly in her grip, and he goes to as well when he finds himself caught and pulled back by the sinking vehicle.

 

There is a terrible, grinding second of panic. His hands scrabble around to find what is tying him down, but the fear abates when he realizes the source. It's his tac vest.

 

He twists around prying it off, before kicking back up to the surface. Taking in a deep gulp of sweet, sweet oxygen.

 

Kono is maybe two yards away from him, swimming with haste to get back to him. Her face the picture of concentrated effort. He can see Chin dragging their guy in the water to shore.

 

He gives her a reassuring smile, and her relief is immediate and evident. They swim to the shore, and it is with a jolt that he remembers the tac vest is no longer covering his rather evident bump when he walks out of the surf. Clothes sodden and clinging to him.

 

It really is unfair that Kono and Chin get to look like freaking models with their water-logged clothes clinging to them. That is some fine family genetics right there. He attempts to pull his wet shirt away from his skin, but when Kono turns to check on him after shaking the water out of her hair, she freezes.

 

And Danny isn't fooling anybody. Not anymore.

 

Her mouth is hanging open, and she is doing an excellent imitation of a fish in his personal opinion.

 

“What the hell, Danny?!” Kono yells, striding over to him. She takes hold of the front of his shirt doing a solid impression of his husband and getting up in his space. “ _This_ was the thing? What you were hiding from me? That you're pregnant!?” She accuses hotly.

 

If he could hide right now he would. He's a stinking coward, and he knows it. “Danny!” Kono cries, demanding an answer from him. Chin is a ways up the embankment, hauling their guy, but Danny can see his head whip around at Kono's shout.  "Well are you?"  She demands.

 

His hands curl around the fists she's made in his wet shirt. Her smaller hands are warm compared to his own. “Not no.” He responds quietly, bowing his head in shame. Water drips from his hair in front of his face.

 

Kono gives him a hard look, eyes flicking between his face and his stomach. She shakes him firmly. “I'm your partner. You and I are _supposed_ to be a unit. That's how we've _been_!”

 

“I didn't – I couldn't deal with it.” He tells her, voice cracking. It makes him wince. “I'm sorry.”

 

His partner lets go and takes a step back, shaking her head, and turning her back to him.  "You could have gotten hurt there.  And I wouldn't of known."  She states angrily, voice shaking.

 

“Kono.” Danny pleads. But she walks up the embankment without a word to him. He watches her pause in front of her cousin, lips moving briefly, before continuing past him.

 

Danny sighs dejectedly and goes up the slope to speak to Chin. He feels waterlogged and chilly as the wind breezes past him, socks squelching unpleasantly in his shoes. Chin's eyes are a heavy weight on his form.

 

“We need to talk.” Chin tells him quietly which makes Danny physically deflate under his gaze. He starts to wring out his soaked shirt.

 

“Sure.” He hedges, glancing around. Lou's directing the last of the back up and clearing the scene as the ambulance leaves with their guy. Kono is standing to the side of them with her arms crossed, staring off toward where their perp's car is nearly sunk with a furrowed brow. She's pissed. He can tell from the set of her shoulders.

 

Chin clears his throat, bringing Danny's attention back to his friend. They just stare at each other for a moment. Chin the epitome of patience. Himself, well . . . less so.

 

“Would you let it go if I just said I was fat?” Danny tries, frowning widely. It is sort of true.

 

“No.”

 

Danny sighs, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to collect himself. He should never have dragged his feet about this. He feels so confused and frightened about this pregnancy. That fact has not abated over the last month. “I apologize for this, Chin. It isn't very professional, and I should have notified you. But _technically_ I am not required to let my superiors know until I reach my second trimester which isn't for a couple of days yet.” He looked up the HPD regulations and everything. Anything to give him a little wiggle room to try to get his head on right about this situation.

 

Chin sighs. “Danny.”

 

Danny crooks his mouth in turn. So they're gonna have it out here then? That's probably for the best, no telling how he'd try to worm his way out of this conversation if they waited to get back to headquarters. “I just wanted to keep working, Chin. I thought I would lose it if I lost this too. I don't really know what to think about this pregnancy, and I haven't told Steve. I just needed the job to give me some purpose.” It's the truth. He has been depending on the job and his daughters to keep him distracted from his own anxiety about Steve and this pregnancy and . . . everything really.

 

“Ah,” Chin crosses his arms, considering him for a long moment. “You know, I'm pretty sure I would have let you work as long as possible. I can get some newbies who want to earn their stripes to sub in with us when you're too far along to do anything but office work.” Chin raises his brows at him then, gesturing to him. “It's not like I'd let you hang out to dry.”

 

“Ha ha.” Danny retorts sarcastically as he wrings out more water from his shirt and they both drip into the puddle that's formed around their feet. At least, Chin made an attempt at his bizarre sense of humor. It eases the tension between them.

 

Chin smiles suddenly, calm face breaking. “You can be out in the field until you're six months along, and always with back up. Same as last time. I don't want to hear any complaints about it.”

 

“Fair enough.” He accepts. “But let me at least interrogate.” That's a controlled space. It was completely ridiculous that Steve wouldn't let him do that last time.

 

“I'll think about it. In the meantime, I'm gonna need you to patch things up with Kono or you'll be going to partners' counseling with Steve _and_ Kono before too long.”

 

“You're hilarious.” Danny comments, giving Chin a dour look. He can picture it now. Him seated in the middle and his crazy partners on either side. Danny starts to head over to Kono, but Chin snags him by the elbow, halting him. Chin's face is serious, eyes reproachful.

 

“I'm your friend Danny, I know it's tough with Steve gone. We all feel that too. But we can't help you and take care of business at 5-0 if you're not upfront with us.” Chin tells him.

 

“Thanks, man.” He says, taking a deep breath. “I . . . thanks.” He can't really overstate how much the support means to him.

 

Chin squeezes his elbow once, and Danny is left to face his angry partner.

 

Kono's arms are still crossed and she harrumphs when he enters her space. She turns on her heel and gives him a good look at her back again. Jutting out her chin.

 

“I'm sorry.” He apologizes. He means it too. He does not deserve a partner like Kono if he isn't going to be honest with her.

 

“Sorry doesn't cut it. How many times, Danny?” Kono prompts him sternly, nose in the air.

 

“I don't know.” He kicks his shoe at the dirt, putting his hands in his still-wet pockets. “Half a dozen times at least.”

 

“Exactly. Six times now you have hidden important things from me. I'll admit, this one takes it. You kept me in the dark, brah. You didn't let me know that you needed to be extra careful - a sinking car being a perfect example of that. _That_ is disrespectful to our partnership. _That_ is disrespectful to our friendship.”

 

It hurts to hear that from her. And it should. He deserves it no matter how messed up he has been about Steve being gone and finding out about the babies. He ought to have told her. Probably even before Chin.

 

Danny gets on his knees to prostrate himself. Bad knee digging painfully into the dirt beneath him. “I'm sorry, Kono. I truly am.” He begs her. He needs her. He has been spoiled by the symbiotic relationship that is their partnership. He can do with no other.

 

“Why didn't you tell me? Tell us?” She demands in a soft tone as Danny watches her grind the toe of her boot into the ground.

 

He swallows hard. But she deserves his honestly. Hell she deserves better anyways. “Steve didn't even know. He doesn't know. I can't distract him with this not when he's out who knows where doing dangerous work. The only people who do know are Grace and Doris.”

 

“Okay.” Kono remarks, drawing out the word. He sees her feet do an about face, and he lifts his head up to look at her. She's biting her lip, but her eyes remain cautious. “I have been your partner before when you were pregnant. It was tricky, but it worked.”

 

“I know. I just –” He stops and runs a hand over his face. He can do this. He needs to admit this to her. To someone. She's one of his best friends after all. “There's no good excuse. I just can't quite shake this feeling that this is a bad omen. That this is the last thing I get from Steve and then he'll just be gone forever. Poof.” He explains, waving his hands.

 

Her arms envelop him then. Surprising him, and making him look up. “Oh, Danny.” His partner sighs at him sympathetically, patting his back and tutting at him. They stay like that for a long while. Kono's arms snug around him where they are both kneeling on the side of the road like fools.

 

He hugs her back.

 

“I'm sorry, babe.” He whispers desperately into the crook of her neck. If his voice shakes, well then he knows she won't tell anyone.

 

“I know.” She whispers back fiercely. Kono pulls back from their embrace. Her eyes are brimming with tears but she blinks them rapidly away, smile tremulous. “And I'm gonna forgive your dumb ass and take good care of you anyway.”

 

The laughter that comes out of him then surprises the both of them he thinks. He really needed a good laugh. Kono laughs too and they hug again like the pair of idiots they are. He's hormonal. He can't help it.

 

There's footsteps and they turn their heads in unison to look over at who is approaching them.

 

“Sounds like there's gonna be a baby.” Lou comments genially stopping before them with Chin at his side. “Don't even lie, cause I want me at some baby cheeks.”

 

Kono snorts, “Now I know why you didn't tell us.” She jokes, pulling them both up to their feet.

 

It feels settled then. A little less weight on his shoulders. They don't do the group hug. That's not their thing. But their fists all knock into each other in the center without anyone seeming to think about it. Kono keeps her arm looped in his, and both Chin and Lou pat him firmly on the shoulder as they move as one to head back to 5-0 headquarters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness. Life keeps happening and preventing me from updating at the rate I would normally prefer.
> 
> Thanks for the forced patience.
> 
> Cheers,


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An experiment in perspective.

\- Danny -

 

He does a bad thing. It really can't be helped though. It's the day.

 

“ _Get that camera out of my face if you wanna keep your hands!”_ His voice can be heard demanding as the video starts. The camera steadies and it is a shot of him and Steve sitting all lovey-dovey at their wedding party's table. Steve has his arm draped around him, and Danny is leaning casually into his new husband's side. Both men have drinks in hand.

 

Kono's giggle is heard next. She is the one filming them. Focusing on Danny's scowl, before zooming out to get both of the newlyweds in frame again. _“But I want a shot of the handsome grooms together on their big day!”_ Their friend chides them.

 

It is the warm chuckle afterward that Danny keeps rewinding every ten seconds to hear. Again and again. Full and happy, and hands down one of his favorite sounds in the world. He pauses the video and examines his husband's handsome face smiling genially. Steve is looking at him out of the corner of his eyes in this shot. It is a look of pure affection.

 

Today is their fourth anniversary, and he hasn't heard from his husband in months.

 

It's late at night, and he can't sleep. No shocker there really. His body seems to only want to sleep during daylight anymore. He takes another bite of his ice cream propped up by pillows in bed while considering his husband's doofy face displayed on his tablet.

 

One good thing about having their bed to himself is that all the pillows are under his domain and he can eat in it. Steve never allowed him to eat in bed. McGarrett house rule #142 or some garbage. And Cherry Garcia is his shit right now. Can't get enough of the stuff. He bought a whole case load. Filled the freezer with it. It is an honest-to-god hoard.

 

One or both of the dynamic duo squirm and somersault within him, shaking him out of his thoughts. “Hey? Come on now. Settle down.” He reprimands them, poking his protruding stomach. It gives him an idea though.

 

“How do you feel about the names Ben and Jerry?” He asks, laying his hand on his big bump. “Well – Ben and Jerry Jr.” He corrects, remembering there is another Jerry in his life. One who is on the fast track to being Uncle Jerry to them if his sister-in-law is to be believed.

 

Those are perfectly fine names. Jerry would be thrilled to have a kid named after him. A swift punch to his side indicates otherwise.

 

“Fine. But I still like Cheech and Chong for middle names.” He informs them airily, rubbing his belly. Those are the best. Matty would have loved it. They used to watch those movies all the time growing up. He can just picture the babies lighting up doobies inside him. It makes him snort in amusement.

 

He's gotten weird this time around. Maybe because there are two McGarretts growing inside him? It certainly hasn't helped him with his rage issues. He felt like he was gonna cry most of the time when he was pregnant with Hannah which led to a lot of quick exits on his part to avoid anyone actually _seeing_ him cry and carrying tissues around and Steve constantly apologizing for everything.

 

His dreams are weird now too.

 

It is partly because when he is able to sleep he cycles quickly in and out of REM sleep.

 

There is this one recurrent dream where Steve is dragging him along by the hand to the beach. His husband smiles toothily at him in that way where he knows he is gonna get exactly what he wants and tells him they will have a great time out in the water together.

 

The beach behind their home is deserted when they get there. Steve dives into the water and swims to the inlet a ways out. He calls for Danny to join him. But he can barely make his husband out in the distance. It seems like they are floating further and further away from each other.

 

He runs into the water to swim after Steve and can only make it part way before he starts to cramp really badly and has to stop. He goes under the water then – to rest. Steve's voice sounds funny underwater, all distant and distorted, and Danny begins to sink. Slowly at first, then deeper where he can't hear his husband calling for him anymore.

 

It is bright under the water where he is. Sunlight dancing on bubbles and seashells and colorful reefs as he sinks steadily lower. He can see his dead brother and grandmother having a tea party. It looks nice. They wave at him. And he realizes that everything is much more beautiful down here. He could stay for a long, long time and be with them.

 

Until he remembers he can't breathe anymore.

 

Matt has to help him up to the surface then. He feels like a dead weight, but Matty is strong enough to pull him upwards. But his brother is never there when he breaks the surface. Gasping for air. Kono is there though. She is in the outrigger canoe with his daughters and drags him bodily on board with them.

 

He can never find Steve when he thinks to look for him.

 

The shrill ring of his phone shakes him out of his reverie. It's his mother. She is like clockwork. If he is up late with insomnia, then he knows Ma must be sitting with her laptop in the dead of night in her own bed in Jersey next to his most likely snoring father.

 

“ _I've been reading this article, Daniel, about twin pregnancies.”_ She opens, not even pausing to greet him. She's all business anymore.

 

Danny sighs resignedly, and pinches the bridge of his nose. “What is it now?” He asks her in slight despair. It's always something. The last time it was about being at increased risk for preeclampsia. She has not let up at all. He had hoped she would be much more chill about this pregnancy, but that has not been the case.

 

“ _Well . . . I read that those expecting twins are much more prone to anemia, and it says you need to eat iron-rich foods. How many leafy greens are you eating, baby?”_

 

“I don't know, Ma.” He shakes his head. “The normal amount?” There was a salad in the mix just today. Spinach was even involved. See? Healthy.

 

“ _I'll email you a list of foods you need to eat more of. I'll forward it to Grace too. You aren't eating seafood, right? I don't want you eating fish. I know for a fact you did with Hannah.”_

 

“I'm not.” He responds absolutely not whining. That's a lie. He doesn't like to lie to his mother. Not now that he is an adult, anyways. But he _craves_ seafood more than most things. Shrimp and fried foods are his go to. He'll die without it. Die.

 

“ _Did you get the packages I sent you? I got newborn sizes. Everything I've read says the babies can easily be born before 37 weeks and they'll be really tiny. Williams' babies tend to be chunks, but that's when there is only one. We need to be prepared, sweetheart.”_

 

“Hn.” He acknowledges offhand, getting comfortable in his own bed. “Yeah, like all fifteen boxes. Don't mail me anything else. It is already at the point of ridiculousness, Ma. I think it's time you stop researching twin pregnancies. It's giving you – and worse me – all sorts of paranoid thoughts.” He tells her, shifting around in his bed, and finally turning off the tablet, throwing the room into darkness. The boxes his mother sent him are stacked neatly in the corner of the room by the door.

 

“ _Oh, don't be silly. This isn't paranoia. It's preparation. When we're there for Christmas I'll help you set up the nursery.”_

 

“I'm actually planning on getting that done within the next month or so.” He tells her, relaxing onto his side with his pillows arranged just right. “I already cleared the old space. I just need to haul the crib and stuff back in.”

 

“ _I don't want you carrying anything too heavy!”_

 

“I'm not –“ He cuts himself off, sighing again. He does not need his ever-so-slightly middle aged mother doing the heavy lifting for him. He is fully capable of getting this done. “I have this, honestly, the changing table is the heaviest thing and I'll have no problem with Grace helping.”

 

“ _Don't push yourself needlessly. You need to relax, Danny.”_ Ma encourages him. He can imagine the thin frown she has on her face, and her bad habit of biting the nail of her thumb.

 

His stomach feels like the cycle of a washing machine. Swirling and swishing movements. He wonders if they are swimming circles around each other in there. Playing Marco Polo maybe.

 

“ _Danny?”_ Ma prompts, waking him up out of his sleepy stupor.

 

“Yeah, Ma. I'm relaxed.” He says, sounding at ease and near sleep. He rubs at his stomach to try and make them calm down their gymnastics. “Don't worry, Ma. I'm just tired. I'm going to turn in now.”

 

 

– Kono –

 

 

Danny is _not_ taking it easy. It's not in her partner's DNA.

 

It'd worry her if she didn't think he could handle it. Hell, since she found out about his pregnancy she has been all up in her partner's business making sure he is okay. That he is hydrated. That he is able to take a nap when he needs. That he gets to all of his OB appointment _on time._ It'll be with some relief that Danny gets switched to office duty after today. Being office bound might actually force him to relax a little.

 

“Easy now, brah! Easy with that now!” The fugitive yells as Danny throws him against the side of a van without mercy.

 

The sweet sounds of justice.

 

The stench coming off her own fugitive gives new meaning to scumbag making her nose scrunch up. Is there like a lack of hygiene education or is it more the slow internal rotting of criminals? Who's to say? But it is the worst having to get close enough to cuff a guy who smells this foul.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees that Danny's got his own guy's hands behind his back and the zip tie out. One hand on the guy's back while he shoves his sizable gut into the guy to keep him pinned. It is his favorite weapon right now.

 

She thinks that's awesome.

 

“UH – God!” Her partner's fugitive yelps. Face aghast, from what she can see of it since it is currently being pressed into the van's window. That is probably gonna leave a mark. “Dude, this is wrong on so many levels. This-this right here is child abuse, brah.”

 

Danny guffaws. “Yeah? Well until I get a better daycare, you're stuck with us.” He grouses at the guy, handing him off to Duke and the other waiting officers.

 

The nerve of some people. Honestly. The rudeness.

 

She cackles at Danny's annoyed expression as she hands her own fugitives off to HPD. Another day another scumbag to take off the streets of Oahu. It makes perfect sense this is what her family has done this for years. It's so damn satisfying.

 

Kono makes her way back to the Camaro, Danny trailing behind her. He is waddling at this point. Already a walking globe even though he is barely six months. It'd be kinda cute if she hadn't been told at least a hundred times by now how much he hates it.

 

She has to agree on some level. It is very difficult to pull off cool, badass when you're waddling, but she likes to think her partner nails it.

 

Effortlessly.

 

“Are we still going out tonight with our little girl?” Kono asks as they get back in the Camaro. It is Halloween and they have coordinated a kick ass group costume. One for the books. “Or is it just gonna be me and the little gum drop while you stay home and chill?” She asks, giving him a wink that makes him wave her off like he always does when she suggests he take it easy.

 

“Yes, we are!” He answers surely, grinning excitedly. Hannah may not exactly get the whole idea of Halloween, but the little girl sure loves dressing up and candy.

 

Halloween is Danny's jam which she can totally get behind. Plus, everyone knows Halloween when you have little kids is even better. It is like Christmas day, but with candy and booze for adults.

 

Danny already told her that he has some serious plans for group costumes for the babies and Hannah next year. Her vote is for Thing One and Thing Two with Hannah as the Cat in the Hat.

 

This year is a witch theme. Hannah loves them. Can't get enough of them. Good, bad, ugly – the little keiki does not care. The little girl has been chasing McGarrett's cat, Wily, around the back yard while riding on her little toy broom stick for her costume. It's supremely cute. She took a picture of Hannah all done up in her witch costume with the cat in her arms and everything and sent it to Steve.

 

Her instagram was blowing up after that one.

 

And she is seriously sexy looking in her witch costume which will come in handy for the party she is planning to attend later on tonight. She has these leggings that just go up that Danny says makes him forget about being quote: 'the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.'

 

Danny is a black cauldron this year to compliment their group's theme. Once upon a time, the frame of this particular costume was used by Flippa to be the Kool-Aid Man. Now it is covered in black fabric and – self esteem damagingly enough – fits him very comfortably.

 

“Ooh, ooh, ooh, itchy woman!” Hannah sings off key and with the incorrect lyrics, running around her and Danny. It's one of the songs from their Halloween play list. She likes monster mash too.

 

Grace explained to her that the McGarrett house is situated near a candy gold mine. A candy land of sorts. Full bars. The works. Their operation is a-go.

 

She and Danny hoof it with their tiny witch in between them, dragging her little broom behind her as they go.

 

“Tick or tweet! Tick or tweet!” Hannah chants.

 

“It's trick or treat, Banana.” Danny corrects gently as they walk up the drive to their first house, kids pass them hefting their bags which is a good sign. “ _Tr_ ick or _tr_ eat.”

 

“I think I like her version better,” Kono comments cheekily, smirking at Danny. The neighborhood is crowded with kids. There are groups of kids clustered together chattering excitedly. It reminds her of her own childhood, running tirelessly along after her older cousins to get the good candies like them.

 

The first house they knock on contains an old friend, Duke Lukela is dressed as a knight when he opens the door with a kind smile on his face. “What do we have here? A couple of witches and their caldron of witches' brew?” He asks.

 

“You betcha.” Kono agrees with a tip of her sparkly, pointed witch's hat. A few of their HPD friends live on this block, and she thinks, her and Danny are both hoping to get some extra candy out of it.

 

“I'm a witch!” Hannah proclaims happily to the older man, dark curls bouncing under her pointed hat as she hops in place, waving her little broom up at the knight before her. They all grin at her enthusiasm.

 

“I can see that, keiki.” Duke acknowledges, smiling kindly down at her and starts to present a platter of candy bars in front of them before Danny swiftly interrupts. Surprising her and Duke.

 

“Okay, hold up there, Duke!” Danny lifts a reproving finger to make him stop, holding Hannah's reaching hands back with the other hand. “We are currently in the process of teaching our little witchy here how to properly and effectively trick and/or treat. So what do we say, Hannah?” Danny asks, looking down at his smallest daughter who seems completely baffled why she doesn't have candy in her little hands.

 

“Danno?” Hannah questions, flapping her hands at her father, eyes glued on her prize of candy bars. “Please?” She tries. That makes Kono chuckle at her attempt. Little girl knows her manners.

 

Kono crouches down beside the little girl, pulling gently at the sleeve of her dress, making Hannah look over at her with pleading eyes. “'Please' is a good try, but tonight we say 'Trick or Treat,' Gumdrop. Remember?” She prompts her.

 

Hannah gives her a sweet little nod, turning back to the knightly Duke. “Trick or treat.” She tries with a little frown, head cocked to the side. The most confused little witch that ever existed in Kono's opinion. Still the cutest.

 

Danny smiles at Duke encouragingly then, and the older man drops the candy bars into the bags Kono and Danny offer him with a flourish.

 

The rest of the houses are much the same, and Hannah gets the hang of trick or treating. Giggling happily and yelling out 'thank yous' whenever someone new drops candy into their bags. Frustrated when she puts her little hand in after it, and Danny pulls the bag shut.

 

Kono does give her a Reese's cup. She can't help it – that's what aunties are for and she spoils Benji all the time. She's gotta spread the love. Hannah finishes her treat and licks at the fingers on her free hand as Danny pulls her along with the other.

 

They roll through three neighborhoods and the two bags they brought with them start bulging with their shared loot. Hannah starts to flag around the twenty-fifth house, and Danny does too though he tries to hide it. They're group costume is superb, and she and Danny field lots of compliments from passing parents and older kids.

 

It's a nice evening. A great beginning for her night.

 

It's funny. If someone had told her years ago – when 5-0 was first starting up – that a short, stubborn haole was gonna be the person she was closest to on their team and one of her best friends she would have laughed them off. Out of the initial team, Danny is the one she thought she would have the least in common.

 

And that's true enough. They don't have a lot in common most of the time. Danny is usually a bit baffled by her, and the same is true for her part. But nobody makes her laugh like Danny does. And he has had to prove himself from the start just like her because he was the haole and she was the girl rookie with supposedly bad family ties. Their bond began from that, and has grown like the bonds she has with the rest of the team.

 

Danny has still been bringing it at work, but he is easily tired anymore now. She can tell whenever he starts to droop. His smile is more forced. He fidgets more trying, to keep himself awake and alert. She's been doing her best to help out where she can. Between her, Mary and Jerry, Danny isn't left alone most nights of the week.

 

Hopefully that helps him. Keeps him from missing Steve too much. She knows it helps her, knowing that one or more of them is looking out for Danny and the girls.

 

“Thanks for tonight, Kono.” Danny says as he flicks on the lights to his home. “I probably would have called a cab if you weren't here to help.” He says gesturing at her carrying the sleepiest little witch in her arms, and their bags of candy.

 

“No problem. It was my pleasure.” She assures him dropping off the house's take of candy, and handing Hannah over to him. She takes Hannah's pointed hat off her head and hangs it on one of the pegs on the stairway.

 

“I know what you're doing.” Danny tells her, watching her shoulder her own bag of candy.

 

Kono raises her brow at him, giving him a bemused smile. “What am I doing, Danny? Taking a bigger cut of the candy than I deserve? I'll have you know I worked just as hard for these sweets as the other witch in our little operation” She states in what she hopes is her most innocent tone.

 

Danny sighs, but he's still smiling at her over Hannah's shoulder. “You don't have to babysit me, babe. I'm a big boy and I've been on single father duty before. Go out and have some fun for me tonight.” Her partner encourages.

 

“I _did_ have fun tonight.” She informs him, placing a hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek then Hannah's. “I _am_ the fun, brah. Whether we're kicking ass at work or dressing up to trick or treat with baby girl here.” She ends, ruffling Hannah's hair, eying him in challenge.

 

Danny hoists Hannah up more securely, waking her up a little. Hannah looks around blearily at them, and Danny sets her down. Unsurprisingly, she goes straight to the bag of candy on the couch to pull at the string on top, trying to figure out how to open it. “Satang.” Hannah mumbles, making Kono shake her head at her. Keiki knows _exactly_ where the candy is.

 

“Well go be fun somewhere else. I love you. You've taken great care of us. But seriously go have fun tonight.” Danny urges her.

 

“I will not.” She declares shaking her bag of candy to emphasize that point and heading out the door. “I will have a very boring time with my very boring friends and my very boring booze.”

 

“Sounds terrible.” Danny snarks, smirking disbelievingly at her.

 

“It will be.” She affirms, leaning forward with her hands on her hips, standing on the McGarrett-Williams' porch.

 

“Get out of here, partner.” Danny smacks her playfully on the shoulder before shutting the door behind her. “I mean it!” She hears him call playfully through the door.

 

– Lou –

 

“It is never too early to start strengthening your pelvic wall.” Their yoga instructor croons at Danny pausing in front of their pair of mats in the yoga studio. The willowy woman bends to adjust both their poses, straightening Danny's back where he was slouched over his belly in a lotus pose. “I hope you've been doing your exercises at home even if you ultimately have to have a c-section. A stronger core will assist you with getting back into shape.” Their yoga teacher advises Danny and the other soon to be parents in the studio before moving on to the next couple.

 

Lou has been roped into pregnancy yoga with Danny. Apparently they both could use an easier work out routine, and his wife had a groupon. Renee said it was this or joining her in the Golden Girl oriented spin class his wife runs.

 

He chose prenatal couples yoga. It was a hard choice. Old ladies on stationary bikes or his pregnant coworker trying to stretch his way into relaxation with a dozen or so other expecting couples.

 

McGarrett would probably be laughing his ass off at him right now. Annoying bastard. He can almost picture his friend's face cracking up at him. He aids Danny in turning sideways into swing pose as the others help their soon-to-be mother counterparts stretch through the movement.

 

He can admit that it has been nice to have so many people congratulate him about having a baby on the way even if it isn't his. It reminds him of before his own kids were born. Before all that talking back teenager nonsense started. Ugh.

 

“Stupid back,” Lou mutters as they squat into another position. His lower back aches at the movement and he can hear the way both their spines pop as they bend. Danny and him grunt at the effort. They take turns to pull each other forward to stretch out their spines, Danny's stomach glancing over the wooden floor.

 

Danny and him both look ridiculous and this place smells funny. Him in his colorful sweats and Danny in some basketball shorts and what he assumes is one of Steve's old training t-shirts with stylistic waves and Navy logo on it.

 

At least there is a positive side to this whole 'changing up your exercise routine' thing. Danny has become his partner in yoga, and his snack partner in life. Nary a session at the yoga studio passes without him and Danny finding some truly spectacular grub to snack on afterward. Their cravings seem almost in sync with each other now. He is also able to run for much longer now before his back begins aching and cramping up.

 

Thanks yoga. Just when he thought it might be a useless sport for bored housewives.

 

“Steve used to do yoga sometimes.” Danny tells his knees conversationally where he is stretching forward hands reaching for his toes, Lou is stretched much the same on his own mat. “It was a lot more attractive than this though. More, uh muscle-y.” Danny adds with a flourish of his hand.

 

“Sure it was.” He agrees. That's probably true. McGarrett is built like a brick house. “Renee used to rock a nice spandex in the 80's. Hugged her in all the right places.”

 

Danny laughs under his breath, turning his head to give him a smirk. “Sounds very attractive. I think my older sister wore that stuff too.”

 

“Don't knock it now. It's a beautiful thing.” He reproves quietly. God Renee was fine as hell. Still is. Like a fine wine to hear her tell it.

 

Their instructor prompts for everyone to move into a new position. Lou grunts with the effort of bending backwards, and Danny attempts to do the same beside him.

 

“Captain, please be more aware of your partner's needs.” Their instructor annoyingly reminds him as she walks by again while Danny fights valiantly beside him to keep his back straight, bent backwards like a crab.

 

“Yeah, Lou.” Danny adds like a shit, giving him a damned wink. Lou scowls at him but crawls obligingly toward the detective anyway to help him keep his balance. Not that Danny deserves it.

 

“What about my needs, huh?” Lou tells him in a whisper, settling down beside Danny's mat, using his hand to support Danny's back so it is parallel to the floor. “I need a stronger back more than you do.” He is a man filled with glorious purpose after all.

 

“That's bullshit.” Danny vehemently whispers back. Careful so the other pairs don't overhear him. “I got two babies growing in my gut. What's your excuse?”

 

“The gloriousness of my person needs no excuse.” He asserts with a half shrug. “But if I had to have one it would be – that unlike the rest of me which is aging magnificently – my back is getting rustier the older I get.” He says. It's the gods honest truth.

 

Danny shakes his head at him, but refrains from rolling his eyes. Perhaps the shorter man remembered it is better to not question the man currently holding him up.

 

“I got a tip earlier that you had a line into some primo hoagies.”

 

“Yeah?” Danny responds, doing a cursory look around the room to double check no one is listening. Their instructor has a strict rule against side conversation in class. Not that they adhere to it normally. “Who wants to know?” He asks with a surreptitious expression.  


“I think you know.” Lou baits.

 

“It's some of the best yellow peppers and cold cuts you are _ever_ gonna get. No pineapple. No spam. No bluff. What I don't know - is if I guy from Chi-town can handle it.”

 

“Please. Just because you're from Jersey does not mean y'all invented a primo sub. Chicago _improved_ upon subs. We took what you made and created a masterpiece. A thing of art. I was just hoping to luxuriate in what I hear is an excellent blend of salt and vinegar.”

 

“Oh, it's salty.” Danny confirms with a wicked grin, leaning back on his hands behind him. “Herb encrusted breads that would make your grandmother weep.”

 

“I want up on that.” He says. Damn it's been too long since he's had a decent hoagie without all the pineapple options that come with living on these islands.

 

“Can you handle it?” Danny prods with a shit eating grin.

 

Lou raises an eyebrow at him, “Oh, you know I can.”

 

“Gentlemen.” Their instructor reprimands, bringing the class to a grinding halt.

 

“Sorry.” They apologize in unison. Shit eating grins on both their faces.

 

The hoagies are great. Not being in class is even greater.

 

“God, I wish I could have one of those.” Danny practically whines leaning an elbow against the bar, staring longingly at the beer Lou is drinking. “Do they still taste the same?”

 

“Yes, sir. They do.” Lou tips his bottle toward the sad detective. “How much longer?” He asks, cocking his head to indicate the drink in his hand.

 

Danny waves a hand at him. Looking away over the bar to the tv showing the game, and take a sip at his disappointing carbonated drink. “Who the hell knows? Five more months maybe? If I just nurse for two months like I did with Hannah.”

 

There is a snort behind them. That makes Lou glance back at a man who quickly averts his gaze from them to look at a different game playing in the sports bar they're currently occupying. But he doesn't miss the sneering, disgusted look the man still has on his face. And he swears to himself right then and there, that if this man says a _word_ insulting his friend he will personally make sure this piece of slime regrets it.

 

Thankfully, Danny doesn't seem to notice, instead he is disparaging the quarterback on the football game they were watching.

 

“Can you believe that, Lou? They had the damn ball.” Danny grumbles morosely beside him, dejectedly taking another drink from his soda.

 

“Terrible.” Lou comments absently. Mind on the waste of space behind them for a moment longer. It's not often he and the team notice looks like that directed to their detective. Normally strangers fall all over themselves to get Danny to let them touch his pregnant belly for luck or whatever the Hawaiian custom is, but the nastier looks - he knows - makes the team's skin crawl.

 

McGarrett lived in terror that someone would hurt Danny in this condition. Never let Danny out of his sight for long.

 

They watch the game for a while. His attention is drawn back to the man only when he moves to pay at the bar beside them. When the man turns to leave there is that damn look again, all disdainful and hateful, and Lou is sure the man catches the glare he levels his way as the guy makes his exit. Scurrying away like an insect afraid of a boot's shadow.

 

Danny frowns beside him and scratches at his chin distractedly, but makes no move to even look at this rude stranger. Lou grunts, and Danny shrugs his shoulders at him.

 

“Does it ever bother you? Guys like that?” He asks Danny quietly, noticing his teammate's small reaction.

 

His teammate shrugs. “I mean, it's not something I enjoy. They don't usually say anything.” Danny says frowning more deeply for a moment, but then breaks into a grin. “Steve beat the holy shit out of guy who said something once when I was pregnant the last time.”

 

Lou guffaws. “He did?” He tries to imagine it. It really isn't that hard. McGarrett was very protective at the time.

 

“Yeah. I was so mad when he wouldn't let me just handle it myself. Can you believe that?” Danny says sounding genuinely disappointed.

 

“No.” Lou replies sarcastically. “Surely, he held him back like a gentleman, and let you pummel him.” Danny's a ball of fire, but even McGarrett wouldn't let him fight in that condition.

 

“That _would_ have been the nice thing to do, but he always hogs all the fun.” Danny complains.

 

“Sure does.” He agrees.

 

“Asshole.” They say in unison, knocking their drinks together.

 

 

– Chin –

 

Chin knows for a fact that Steve _loves_ being in charge of 5-0. The man has a blast with it. And really, he isn't sure if Steve would have been able to keep living on the islands if he wasn't taking down the bad guys.

 

At first, it isn't really surprising how many people sign up to work with 5-0 while they have some openings. There's always been people who left their information with Steve in the hopes to be even a small part of their team. It's only surprising when people _keep_ asking to work with them especially after how many rookies they've sent through the doors in near tears and covered in blood.

 

It isn't a job for the faint of heart. That's for sure.

 

He thought it would be a good opportunity for all those rookies in HPD who have clamored for years for a chance to earn their stripes with them. 5-0 needed substitutes with Steve on tour and with Danny office bound with paternity leave right around the corner. And well, why not? It seemed a simple enough to solution being down – more or less – two teammates.

 

What really shouldn't have surprised him is who the first person through the door was, and the only rookie to stick around more than a week. Five weeks and counting actually.

 

Pua Kai.

 

Cheerful and a little too at the ready to give a helping hand. Pua has been so enthusiastic. So genuinely happy to get more experience and be of some help. And really, what more could he ask for from one of the rookies?

 

If only he wasn't so trying. Pua means well, but sometimes he is more of a hindrance than a help. Duke warned him beforehand. Leilani would tell him that Pua's persistence is exactly what will make him a good cop. Great even. He can agree with his wife on that one, but she doesn't have to work with him.

 

“Sorry, boss. I didn't see you there.” Pua apologizes again after accidentally knocking another piece of evidence off the tech table with a thunk as it lands on the stone floor.

 

“It's okay, Pua. Just be more careful.” Chin replies kindly, internally reminding himself to be patient. It's not like the other revolving door rookies haven't made mistakes. Pua just keeps knocking things over and accidentally breaking things in his haste to help.

 

Danny has already banned him from the McGarrett-Williams offices under his domain. Pua was trying to help him get McGarrett's ancient printer to work when he knocked over Steve's scale model of an aircraft carrier. They spent the rest of the day trying to fix it.

 

Danny was not happy.

 

Pua has good instincts and he doesn't give up. He's just too eager to please.

 

“It's just so cool, Lieutenant.” Pua tells him earnestly. “I had no idea that this can scan everything directly into the HPD evidence storage systems.”

 

“Well hopefully it streamlines information for both us and HPD.” He concurs. The tech table is his baby. One day he hopes every department can have something as useful and multipurpose as it is.

 

“We just got a call, gentlemen.” Kono announces to the bull pen, clapping her hands loudly together once. “Two dead in Waimanalo. Gear up. Max is meeting us there.”

 

The three rookies gear up eagerly, and follow them out. Pua and the two newest rookies to try their hand at 5-0: Berkshire and Juarez. They've lasted five days. It's practically a record.

 

“I'll just hold the fort down here then.” Danny calls after them from his own office where he is filing some paperwork. His cousin, Kono, taps the window pane of her partner's office as she leaves in salute, and they are on their way.

 

The three active members of 5-0 and their three little rookie ducklings trailing behind them.

 

Honestly, under what could be considered normal circumstances, he would have had the revolving rookies and Pua do office work if Danny wasn't already all over that. Normal intern-type stuff. Some assistance in the field. The rookies aren't completely green after all.

 

The first two rookies who left were probably Kono and Danny's fault. A fight had broken out at headquarters when an armed assailant attempted to take over the building and kidnap a woman in another department. He doesn't think the newbies were prepared for the amount of damage his slight cousin and a pregnant person could cause with their fists and a three hole punch.

 

The would-be assailant was crying by the time Kono had finished. She never did learn much restraint at the academy.

 

The two rookies had left in shock. And Pua spend the rest of the work day watching Danny interrogating the guy to quote: “Learn how it's done.” while going over and over how great the team member of 5-0 were. Making him and Grover both grind their teeth at the fifteenth review of Danny and Kono's skill in taking out assailants unarmed.

 

The second occasion they lost new recruits was mostly his fault. He hadn't warned them that a international terrorist was after them and had a tendency to show up at different times and cause a lot of havoc. At least the rookies kept it together long enough to solve the case and put a very dangerous man behind bars. But they both quit immediately after. To be fair one had had her apartment shot up, and the other lost his car in a fiery crash.

 

Pua stayed even though he got winged. It was a through and through shot so he was right back with them the next day.

 

One time Grover just gave someone a _look_ after disturbing the scene of a crime. A look. It was barely a glare. And so on and so forth until the only one who remained every time was Pua Kai.

 

Presently, the two bodies at their crime scene initially seem more like the result of a murder suicide than two homicides. However, when Max takes the bodies in for autopsy, they find dice under each body. Face up on the numbers one and two. A number per body.

 

It's Juarez who guesses that it is a serial killer. It's Berkshire who suggests that the numbers mean that there are four more intended victims.

 

But it's Pua who notices some teenagers playing dice around the corner.

 

Things kind of fell into place after that and they discovered Hawaii's newest serial killer in a yakuza den, planning his next victims' demise. It is a shame though that in the course of the shoot out the revolving rookies each get hurt. At least they haven't called it quits yet, but he won't hold his breath.

 

He doesn't quite know how he does it. But Pua manages to keep up with them as they track their guy through the sewer he disappeared into.

 

Kono's in the lead – he won't try to stop her – flash light in hand as they track their guy.

 

“Does 5-0 get serial killers a lot?” Pua asks him eagerly, voice echoing off the pipe they're all in.

 

“Occasionally we do.” Chin whispers behind him to Pua, who looks thrilled.

 

“I read that law enforcement notices them much more now than ever, but I never thought I'd get to meet one so early in my career. This is so exciting!”

 

“Maybe.” Lou grumbles, taking up the rear. “We should be quiet while chasing down the dangerous serial killer.”

 

“Don't be a buzz kill, Lou.” Kono cuts in. “Tell him about the time you were going door to door and got abducted by one, cuz.” She snickers, pausing where the sewer splits to lean in and look in with her flash light.

 

“Really?” Pua wonders, lighting up. “Very cool.”

 

He and Kono share a look when he beams his light at her, for his part it is to silently tell her she is a shit starter, for her part, she just shrugs. Cuz likes to see him twist in the wind sometimes.

 

“Not really so cool. No. Maybe I'll tell you the story one day.” Chin hedges. It is not a story he likes to tell. He told Leilani once and she was horrified.

 

Chin looks to Grover for help, but finds none. The man just gives him an uncertain look like 'what you gonna do?' Steve wouldn't of left him hanging.

 

Actually – that's exactly what McGarrett would do.

 

They're fugitive is a fighter but he certainly isn't up to them when they're out in force like this. Kono keeps him spinning, firing at them, until Lou is able to go in an knock him out.

 

Meanwhile, their yakuza serial killer had some henchmen, and he and Pua fight together to take them down. Pua is able to take one down. But struggles with the second. Chin shoots the last yakuza in the group they're fighting before going to help Pua.

 

It's a tight space, and Pua trips in the shuffle and they all go over a grate into the literal river of excrement beneath them. It smells horrid. Not that it didn't before when they were going through the huge pipelines, but it smells even worse now. Luckily, the guy they were fighting got knocked out in the fall. Chin pulls him and Pua up to keep them from drowning. He lets Pua hold the henchman after that while he makes a call.

 

He informs HPD that they've got some people to take in.

 

At least, while they are down there swimming around in fecal matter, they are able to find more evidence linking this guy to the victims – even the list of the next four victims.

 

Pua should not be as thrilled as he is to find the trophies of a serial killer.

 

They get back to headquarters to sort through evidence and interrogate this guy. He cleans himself up, standing under the shower for several minutes until he can smell nothing but his soap.

 

The case is nearly closed. Potential victims saved. The evidence is solidly linked to their guy. They head to the basement for the interrogation to finish this thing. Danny closes the door to interrogation with a dark grin, and Chin watches through the feed as Danny takes him through his paces. He would not want to be on Danny's bad side right about now. Kono just chuckles next to him.

 

“I never understood why McGarrett wouldn't let Danny interrogate when he was pregnant with Hannah. It's a great stress reliever.” Kono comments.

 

Chin hums his acknowledgment. It's true enough. Danny is always in a better mood afterward. He usually keeps an eye on the camera just in case anyways.

 

“Berkshire called. He's out.” Kono informs him, flicking through her phone beside him.

 

He can only sigh. Another one bites the dust. “What about Juarez?” He asks her. Please. Please.

 

“She's still under out for the count.” His cousin replies, before suddenly breaks into a grin. “ _But_ before she was put in the ambulance she said she still wanted in.”

 

“At least there's that.” He responds evenly. He will have to cling to that. It will give him some hope that someone besides Pua will stick around. He really doesn't need newbies scaring off potential future substitutes. It wouldn't look good on 5-0.

 

The feed shows the yakuza is crying. That's not something you see a hardened criminal do everyday. He's explaining why he had to kill the people on his list. Danny gives him nothing and the guy continues to sob. Something about how the guy can't make a decision anymore without rolling the dice.

 

“Detective Williams is the best. Where did you guys learn about interrogation? Can I give it a shot next time?” Pua starts, making Chin sigh internally. He cannot duck this guy. He had sort of hoped being covered in shit would send Pua home for the day. He reminds himself again to be patient and _not_ annoyed by the over-eager rookie.

 

“He is.” Kono affirms, proud of Danny's ability to break men – so similar to her own. “I would accept nothing but the best out of my partner.”

 

The 5-0 team doesn't really have permanent partners. But they do tend to pair with certain teammates more than the other. Unofficially, Kono and Danny are always supposed to work together. Mostly because it became evident Steven and Danny shouldn't partner as much together. Steve kept trying to protect Danny after they got married, and put himself into even _more_ dangerous situations. And Kono plus Steve is a dangerous combination.

 

It worked out for the best.

 

He can admit it is a little fun to watch Danny get the information they need. Even if Pua and him still smell too much like a sewer.

 

 

– Doris –

 

 

She had thought Danny was going to be the disappointing son-in-law. It was a sure bet. Don't get her wrong, she certainly does not hate the loudmouthed detective, quite the contrary, but she had so had her hopes set on Catherine as a daughter-in-law. Steve and her were simply lovely together.

 

The volatile man Steve married instead was not ideal to her mind. Impulsive. Emotional. Divorced. A man. Steve needs someone steady. An anchor. But Danny does make her son happy – strangely enough – in his own way.

 

Que sera, sera as they say.

 

Boy was she wrong about Danny holding on to the title of disappointing son-in-law forever. Incredibly wrong in fact.

 

Jerry 'Last Name Redacted' Ortega is a very odd man. Her daughter's boyfriend whose only job is to be a part time consultant for 5-0 and a full time conspiracy theorist.

 

A published conspiracy theorist no less.

 

He is an odd, large, hairy man who has just gotten down on one knee in the middle of this party and proposed to her daughter making Doris' heart stutter to a stop in her chest.

 

“I think the left side of my body just went numb.” Doris says aloud in a shocked voice, staring in disbelief at the couple before her. Everyone in the decked out room seems to be holding their breath in suspense, waiting for Mary's answer. She can see Jerry's hands shake around the small box containing the ring.

 

The 5-0 team had invited their ohana and friends to a party to celebrate the new year. They had rented a lovely room in a nice restaurant to watch the countdown. Everyone was there enjoying the evening.

 

It had been such a nice night. Drinking some champagne and chatting with friends. Watching her little granddaughters play with noise makers and the other small children at the party before falling slowly asleep propped up against each other in the cushy booths. It was a lovely way to cap off the year. It would be nicer still if her son was there, but she has certainly had worse years.

 

Her hand shakes and she sets the glass she was holding down on the table. Beside her, Danny's mouth is agape and his eyes are wide and they exchange a quick, surprised look. Grace, her eldest granddaughter, has her hands pressed to the sides of her face looking on in excited expectation.

 

Doris clears her throat, mind feeling a little fuzzy around the edges. “This is – this is happening a little quickly, don't you think? Mary? Sweetheart?” She calls out.

 

But her daughter is not paying attention to her. Mary is entirely focused on the man before her. She has her hands clasped in front of her mouth and she seems tearful.

 

“YES!” Mary squeals and begins jumping up and down as Jerry lumbers to his feet to crush her daughter to him in a bear hug.

 

The cheers and wolf whistles around the room are immediate and deafening. Swallowing the noise from the cheering crowds displayed on the flat screen where the new year is proclaimed proudly.

 

Doris feels like she is going to faint. The glass that was formerly loosely held in her hand cracks with a crunch in her renewed grip.

 

And Danny is laughing, hand on his rounded stomach with his head thrown back in real laughter. What a traitor. She thought Danny was on her side about this one. Her son-in-law always seems so perplexed about Mary's relationship to this peculiar man. On the other hand, she does suppose that her son and his husband are friends with Jerry. Steve gave him a job after all.

 

What would Steve think of all this?

 

“What?! Oh, my god.” Danny exclaims loudly next to her, wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye. “Can you believe this shit, Doris? I'm not so bad now after all? The day has come!”

 

“I had no idea . . .” She starts, but allows her words to falter as Jerry swings her daughter around and Mary plants a big smooch on him. Their party cheers again at their jubilation.

 

Happy New Year.

 

In retrospect, it was probably foolish to hope Mary would pick someone more to her taste. Mary certainly never chose winners before. It used to make her cringe when she would check in on her daughter from afar. On more than one occasion, she may have had a part in scaring off some of the more unruly men her daughter dated.

 

This is probably her fault. Maybe if she had been around more in the last few years her children would not choose such strange men for spouses.

 

Her head is spinning. She has had too much to drink. Her fingertips graze the smooth walls of the restaurant as she makes her way outside. Fresh air is exactly what she needs right now. It will clear her head a bit.

 

She wonders if John would like them: Danny and Jerry. It is sometimes difficult to determine how John would feel when her own feelings are distinctly clear to her, and more often than not the opposite of how John would likely feel.

 

Her late husband would have liked the way Steve nudges Danny playfully in the shoulders when they are joking around. The way Mary giggles when Jerry makes some obscure reference. The way their grandchildren grin wide and light up when either men enter the room.

 

What did he say that time?

 

“ _Steve will probably take his time choosing. But once he makes a decision, that'll be it for him. He's like us that way. Mary might have a harder time, she's mercurial like my sister, but I think she'll find her someone special.”_

 

She hadn't thought of that conversation in ages. John always had a way of knowing how the kids would be. Ever since they were born. It always seemed like he knew them better than she did even though she was their mother. Sometimes she was jealous of that.

 

“I know it's strange. But he makes her happy.” Danny starts interrupting her thoughts. She looks over at him as he moves to stand beside her on the sidewalk.

 

Her son-in-law is probably the only sober one at this party besides the minors. He gives her a quirk of his shoulders and a quick up tick of a grin, suit jacket open revealing his pale button down over his big belly. One of his hands comes up to cup the underside of his stomach likely for support, or maybe one of her grandchildren kicked him.

 

“I thought he was weird at first too . . . well I still do to be honest.” Danny says, pausing to scratch at the back of his head. “But he'll always treat her and Joanie right.”

 

She sighs, thinking of the way Jerry practically throws himself at her daughter's feet to make her happy. His submission is worthy of note, she considers. Praise worthy even. “I know that, Jerry wouldn't even be in this country right now if that wasn't the case.” She remarks dismissively, examining her nails. There's still time to drive off this man.

 

“Aw. Doris,” Danny coos sarcastically at her. “You didn't get me deported when you found out me and Steve got hitched? That's pretty cuddly for someone you're not related to by blood.” He sasses. What a little know it all.

 

Doris scoffs. “He wouldn't have forgiven that one.” She replies, giving him a sly look. Steve would have been livid. Her son tends to get a bit overly concerned about Danny in her opinion.

 

“No, probably not.” Danny agrees with a huff.

 

She inhales deeply, looking up at the stars. Noting the fireworks going off at a distance over the buildings in celebration. “I'll just have to bear it I suppose.”  What other choice does she have.  She eventually accepted Danny after all.  She can do the same with Jerry as nauseating as that is.

 

“Don't pull a muscle.” Her son-in-law sasses her again. Grating on her last nerve.  Coincidentally, her only nerve.  Can she never have a minute of peace? She was under the impression they had a truce while Steve was gone.

 

“God, you're so annoying. Can we not get along for five minutes?” She gripes, making the shorter man snort in response.  They had been getting along so well the last few months since he confided in her about his pregnancy. And whether he should tell her son or wait for his return. Helping him when he needed an extra hand with Hannah and sometimes Grace. Not that his and Steve's ohana weren't all over that one.

 

There's a beat of silence where they consider each other, the year they've had, and the person missing between them. Danny gives her a half smile and another shrug.

 

“Happy New Year, Doris.

 

“Happy New Year, Danny.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sappy. I'll apologize for that right now. It's going to punch you right in the feels.

He allows himself to relax in segments when he isn't on on duty. He sleeps for three hours. Eats. Reviews intel. Maintains his weapons and gear. Tries to get dust and grit out of everything which normally is only a brief reprieve from the crap floating around in the air from the debris. He sleeps for three more hours. And takes over again. The days and weeks and eventually months blend together as he does his job.

 

He is good at this work. Great even. It is the sort of work that he knows in his bones that he was meant to do and he can take pride in it.

 

Every week or so, when they return to the safe house or dark campsite, he can indulge in some leisure and check his email. In his early years in service, he rarely got emails. His sister wrote him weekly, but news of her life was almost always chaotic and the disjointed rambles made him grind his teeth. And Dad rarely emailed him. His old man hated trying to use a computer.

 

Grace sends him something new every day though. Pictures too. It's great, better than anything he ever had before. It is something to look forward to when he is exhausted and drained. An easy way to smile and take his mind off of work. Hannah is always in the pictures - usually with her big sister at her side. But not every time. Sometimes his husband and their ohana are in the photos with them.

 

His little daughter is two now. She had her birthday a few months ago. She is not so much a baby anymore. It's a strange thought. He can remember the first time he held her and she fit so easily in his hands. All covered in goo and crying. Now she has her own thoughts and opinions; likes and dislikes. She hates beans, and loves her daddy Danno that is about the extent of her opinions, but there they are.

 

The most recent picture is of his husband giving his daughter a bubble bath. She loves the water like him. They keep small plastic toys in the bathroom for her to play with during bath time. The camera is focused on his toddler who is covered in bubbles, Danny is barely in frame, but from the angle he can see that his husband's t-shirt sleeve is splattered with water. Hannah is smiling widely at the camera with a bubble afro and beard. It makes him happy to see them.

 

He scrolls through the older photos and pauses over the first picture he was sent. It is dated a couple days after he left. It's of Grace sitting cross-legged on the floor in the living room. She must have been doing homework because there is a text book open next to her and a notebook in her lap. Hannah sits next to her, clearly trying to mimic her big sister. She has one of her baby books open on her lap, intently watching Grace.

 

“Are those your daughters?” Jacobs, his subordinate, asks him as the younger man plugs in a tablet into the available electrical sockets Steve has taken up residence beside.

 

“Yeah.” Steve affirms, looking up at his comrade, giving him a crooked smile. He points at the picture. “That's Grace, and the little one's Hannah.”

 

He hasn't really interacted much with Jacobs outside of the field. He's one of Sorenson's guys. Young-ish but vetted. Steve is an old man anymore. His buddies are too. The ones still alive.

 

At his age, this could very well be one of the last, if not the last time, he is out in the field as a SEAL. Part of his job right now is to choose which of the young ones will be team leaders in the future or moved elsewhere.

 

“They look like you.” Jacobs remarks, turning on his own device to access the internet.

 

Sorenson chortles from his relaxed position in a chair where he was napping. “More McGarretts in the world. That's just what we need.” He says, stretching out his arms.

 

Steve rolls his eyes at his old friend, “How many do you have now, Paul? Four? Five?” He teases. The man has a new kid every time he comes home.

 

His buddy scowls at him, but it's good-natured. “Six, you son-of-a-bitch. Why do you think I come here for my vacations?”

 

They all laugh at that.

 

Steve is focused when he is on the job. He does not allow himself to think about his family when he is out. It would be too much of a distraction.

 

It is probably good this is one of the last times out as a SEAL though. He sees his own children in the faces of small dead bodies. That's not good. It shows his age.

 

Naval Intelligence has its dangers. He was going into active combat anyway, but SEAL combat is a whole different game. Always is. He got transferred two months in when a whole team fell apart on the ground. The brass was losing their minds trying to figure out what happened.

 

Joe would have laughed at them running in circles.

 

He and Sorenson got to choose two new teams to go. He picked the newbies. Paul chose the old hands. SEALs are never green. But there are things they can only learn from the older ones out in the field. He tries to be a mentor when possible. He sees Paul doing the same.

 

They get to an American camp after two weeks on the ground, and get to interact with others. Get to update and receive updates from superiors. He's beat and could use a real shower. He probably hasn't bathed properly in a month. He feels scraggly and like there is a layer of crap covering him.

 

He notices today's date at camp. He sort of knew that it was Christmas in an abstract way, but he was focused on other things at the time. Hopefully, Danny and the girls will have a good day. They'd still be asleep right now. He wonders if Hannah gets the idea of Santa yet or if it will be another year until she does.

 

He wishes he could call them, even email them. But he is prohibited from sending out messages to them right now. It's a precaution. And it's damned annoying. He's been on dark missions before, but he didn't have a family before either. He hasn't spoken to his ohana in months, and if he's honest, he misses the sound of his husband's voice.

 

So it is a truly pleasant surprise to see some of his brothers and sisters in arms at the base camp. All recalled to camp for the holiday perhaps.

 

Scharvick is back from hell still half insane. Cork, Tucker, Davis, Jinnesi, Natz, and Queen are all here too. All called in to clean up a real clusterfuck just like him.

 

They eat together in mess. Catching up. It is very odd to see how different and the same they are. Natz is the only one not an active SEAL right now. She gave it up when her boy was born. This is her last time out, and she is the camp's head. The rest are like him. Called in from reserves or other branches of military to lead missions and coordinate.

 

They have all been pulled in different directions. But they remember coming up together, in the same generation of SEALs.

 

His generation was decimated. Given more than their share of suicide missions and Hail Mary's. And the ones missing could fill half the mess hall. It had not been since his father's generation in Vietnam that so many were killed.

 

Several ONI buddies from the old days are here too. Including his personal all time favorite: Catherine Rollins. She's beautiful as ever and just as brutally smart.

 

She immediately insists on seeing pictures of his daughters. Snapping her fingers commandingly in front of him.

 

“Grace cannot be a teenager. I'm _old._ ” Catherine laments beside him on the bench, flicking through the pictures on the screen. She stops on a picture of Hannah sitting on his shoulders grinning like the cat that caught the canary. His littlest daughter has a snow cone in hand and is dripping orange liquid on his bare shoulder in the picture.

 

“Oh gosh, Steve, this baby is too cute. Look at that grin. That is Danno's child.” Cath coos while she flicks the screen to the next picture and smiles at the image of Grace in the ocean holding Hannah in her arms.

 

“What's a Danno?” interrupts Jinnesi as he takes another forkful from his tray.

 

“It's what he married.” Catherine replies cheekily, continuing through Steve's album on his phone.

 

“Someone married that crazy bastard?” Tucker adds in. Pointing at him. “I thought we pawned him off on you, Rollins?”

 

“No, no. I'm afraid I flew the coop.” She shakes her head, grin wry, looking around at their group like she'd let them in on a great secret. “ _But_ he married someone I wholeheartedly approve of and probably the only person who could put up with him 24/7.” She adds, elbowing him in the side with a wink.

 

“I was at that wedding.” Paul interjects with a smirk. “Smooth Dog was falling all over himself to get down the aisle.”

 

“At least I didn't sob through my wedding like some people I know.” Steve comments drily. He and Paul grin at each other and share a pointed look at Cork.

 

“I get weepy, guys. You know that.” Cork is the sweetest and the most dangerous looking out of their group – which says something.

 

“You know, I think I did hear something like your husband riled up the top brass a couple years back to save you from the Taliban or some shit.” Scharvick comments absently, sharpening his knife.

 

“That would be him, yes.” Steve admits sheepishly. Danny was the first thing he saw when he woke up that night in the med bay. He had thought it was a hallucination at the time. He can still picture Danny's drawn, apprehensive expression staring down at him when he first cracked open his eyes, wondering where the hell Cath was and if she was safe.

 

“And North Korea.” Catherine prompts. Grin wide and wicked. “Danny got a secret op together for that one with Joe White– they went in dark.”

 

“Okay. Cath.” He doesn't want that story told. Either of them really.

 

He will never tell his husband, but Danny is kind of a hushed legend in certain circles in the Navy. The man who married McGarrett. The man who was never military but instigated top secret ops in some of the most dangerous places in the world. Sorenson in particular enjoys telling the Afghanistan story. Queen too. More exaggerated each time.

 

And then there are the stories about him and some of the others gathered here tonight. There are more of those. Too many.

 

Officers and other commanding uniforms use them to impress the young ones. Joe always approved of the method. It builds confidence in your leaders. Ambition in the earnest, young ones who are aiming to prove themselves. He isn't sure how effective it is. His subordinates seem terrified or in awe of him instead most of the time.

 

He loved hearing the stories when he was fresh-faced and young. He was a lot like them in some ways. Maybe that was why he survived?

 

–

 

Hannah was three months and fifteens day old when he got an unexpected call.

 

The very minute Danny reached his second trimester and the chances of a viable pregnancy hit 90%, Steve had applied for a year off from the Navy. He was officially retained in the reserves at the time already, but he wanted to be exempt from all calls for twelve months. No deployment.

 

He was approved. Unanimously.

 

The call came anyway. He was fast asleep in his bed at the time, jarred awake by his phone going off. Danny had mumbled groggily next to him and asked him if he had caught a case.

 

His spine straightened automatically when he realizes who was calling. A Pavlovian response to authority according to Danny. It was funny in a twisted sort of way, he had never been given orders and then immediately received an apology.

 

In fact, the Navy had never apologized to him before. For anything. Ever. He was surprised they even acknowledged that he was supposed to be exempt from their calls for another six months. In addition to his regular hazard pay, he would receive another bonus to compensate him since they had officially approved his leave.

 

The bonus wasn't worth it. But he couldn't refuse. That's how it is sometimes.

 

He felt like shit leaving.

 

The week he had before deployment was terrible.

 

Danny had gotten very quiet when he told him.

 

The baby started to cry through the monitor in their bedroom, startling them both, and Danny left their bedroom without saying a word. Steve had followed his husband into the nursery. Taking Hannah from him to change her himself as Danny sat heavily in the rocker and put his head in his hands.

 

“They said you could stay.” Danny had said in a raspy voice, grasping at straws. “What happened to that? They said you could stay.”

 

Steve sighed morosely, feeling his shoulders tense. He had keenly felt like he was disappointing his husband then. And worse disappointing his little daughter who depended so much on them together to take care of her at that time.

 

He had had to clear his throat a few times before speaking, “Something has happened, Danny. I can't tell you much more. I will be back in two months – probably sooner. They won't want to pay me more than they already have to. That's not how they work.”

 

“Can you fight it?” Danny questioned after a few minutes of silence. Steve finished putting the new diaper on Hannah at the changing table and snapped her onesie on at the seems, holding her in his arm and facing his husband.

 

The look on his face must have said it for him.

 

“You won't.” Danny said harshly, face twisted with sadness and anger. “Then give her to me.” His husband held out his hands. Demanding.

 

Steve handed her over. Hannah whimpered piteously, working on crying again, only to be settled when Danny got out a bottle to feed her. She rubbed her little face into Danny's shirt, tiny fingers bunching the fabric in her grip as she drank from the bottle sleepily.

 

When their daughter fell asleep, Danny brought her with them when they got back into bed. Steve tucked his husband to his side. Hannah resting on top of his chest. Small body curled in, breathing deeply as she slept. Relaxed and safe with her parents.

 

It was the second time he ever saw his husband cry – well felt Danny cry. Tears streaming steadily down his face, and his body shuddering to suppress his reaction. It was quiet. And it hurt Steve more than anything else as he wiped blindly at Danny's tears.

 

“Danny.” He had croaked out, not knowing what to say, but wanting to be comforting. They had discussed it happening. Deployment. In the future when the baby was still young.

 

“I'm not angry with you.” His husband had murmured, scrubbing a hand over his face, and grabbing Steve's hand in his own. “I just wasn't expecting it now.”

 

Danny told him not to look back or turn and wave when he finally left. Told him it would be worse for Grace then. And he does occasionally listen to his husband.

 

Grace was angry and defiant. She took the news poorly, upset with both of them.

 

“I _hate_ this! Dad lied! You said you weren't going to leave!” She had stated angrily when they told her. Running upstairs and slamming the door to her bedroom. It was the first time he can recall her being truly upset with him.

 

Their ohana gathered to say goodbye when he was preparing leave at base. A big group. It made his heart swell to have such a crowd to see him off. His mother and sister had hugged him and his friends all offered their heartfelt goodbyes.

 

“Grace Delaney Williams, you _will_ hug him good bye.” Danny had ordered her tersely. All eyes had been on Danny and Grace then, his husband holding a tiny Hannah. No one in their group had _ever_ heard him speak so coarsely to her – not even him. Grace stood to the side with her arms crossed, shoulders set in a line, staring back at Danny: defiant.

 

Father and daughter had gazed intensely at one another in stubborn disagreement. Grace was all Williams then. But the lift of her chin and her scowl – well – that might be his influence. He can admit to that at least.

 

“Grace.” He had said. Imploring. He did not want to leave her on such a sour note. It would be better to leave her upset but accepting than with stubborn anger.

 

She broke immediately when she glanced at him - ending her stalemate with Danny. Expression shifting to wide, hurt vulnerability that broke his heart a bit to know that he was the one to put her in such a state. Grace burst into tears, apologizing to him in a rapid burst as she ran to him. He lifted her up off her feet when she hugged him and his daughter buried her face in his shoulder to cry.

 

“I'm sorry, Dad. I'll take care of them.” She muffled into his shoulder, leaving a wet patch behind. He patted her back, turning his head to whisper confidentially in her ear.

 

“I'm sure you will, but that's not your job. Your job is to take care of yourself and listen to your mom and Danno.”

 

Grace sniffled, withdrawing slightly, “Okay” she replied, wiping at her eyes. Her lower lip trembled, and she bit it. They hugged again, and he told her how much he loved and was proud of her. Kono pulled her into her arms when he let go of her.

 

He kissed both his daughters on their foreheads before leaving to catch his flight.

 

Kissed Danny perfunctorily on the lips. Knocking their foreheads together briefly, squeezing his shoulder. They had already said their goodbye. He knew very well that Danny had had to compose himself to get through that farewell with their family and friends. That moment was mostly for him and his daughters to say goodbye.

 

He listened to Danny's request to not turn and wave another goodbye. He did not look back. Even when the baby cried and it tore at him.

 

It was marginally easier to leave several months ago, the second time he got the call since starting a family with Danny. And at least he wasn't supposed to be exempt at the time. But it ached just the same.

 

–

 

There's this picture that got emailed out a few years ago that he just never got around to deleting. The picture is an older one of his husband posing outside of a boxer's ring for his old precinct's charity sexy cop calendar when Danny was a rookie. He only got his hands on it because Eric – Danny's nephew - emailed it out when he was frustrated with his uncle for being sent to Danny's office when they were working on a case.

 

The picture sort of lingered in his inbox for awhile giving him a laugh and a strange twist in his gut whenever he saw it. Then one day he put it in a file filled with important emails without ever really examining why he did so at the time.

 

He loves November. It's Danny's month. The expanse of skin on display. The trying to be enticing and tough expression Danny has painted across his young adult features. It fucking burns his insides now. Makes him itch and ache to be back home.

 

That single picture alone has gotten him through a lot of hard times (cough). He should really make a donation to that New Jersey precinct for how much he uses it.

 

The room allotted to him tonight at the camp is only eight by nine feet but he intends to make full use of the privacy it offers him. He doesn't get a lot of that these days.

 

He has the door locked and that certain picture displayed on his phone in no time flat. Robotically unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants down to his knees while staring at the picture on the screen, squeezing himself pleasantly around the base of his hardening cock, and pretending that it's Danny's hand around him instead. Eyes closing briefly at the sensation.

 

God how pathetic is that? Pretending it's his own husband? He used to imagine all sorts of people when he would do this on tours years ago. Danny's right – as cringe worthy as that is – he is a dork.

 

There is some Vaseline from his old med kit that he can put to good use, coating himself lightly with it. He bites his lip focusing on Danny's bare chest in the picture and, tightening his hold on himself to coax himself towards some release.

 

He had once told Danny that he had kept that picture around the time when they'd started up their thing.

 

“You didn't seriously keep that picture, Steve.” Danny had said giving him a disbelieving expression, eyebrow raised. “That was years ago. And it's so embarrassing.”

 

Steve only smiled at him and clinked their beers together where they were lounging back on the couch in Danny's old house, his arm around his then boyfriend. Enjoying the evening and how easily they found themselves leaning against each other. They'd only just started dating – or whatever it was they were doing then. He thinks he had already decided on Danny being it by that point.

 

“You bet I did.” He had replied huskily, leaning into Danny's space, watching Danny's cheeks redden at his closer proximity. “I made real sure I had _that_ picture the minute you left for work after that first night we had together.”

 

“Liar.” Danny accused, but he seemed genuinely flustered. Eyes lowering slightly before lifting to look him in the eye again in challenge like he was checking to make sure Steve was telling the truth. Like he'd lie about it. He watched Danny swallow drily, Adam's apple bobbing, and decided it was time to dip his own head in to make a move, touching their foreheads together.

 

“I did keep that picture.” He asserted, chuckling lowly, and tracing his finger the juncture between Danny's ear and jawline. “And it got me thinking. If only I had met you when I was twenty. Man . . .” He trailed off. God he would have made a fool of himself. Done something stupid or reckless to get Danny's attention. There was no shortage of people to fool around with at that time in his life, but he does not doubt Danny would have caught his eye. Brash and blonde, all attitude and sarcastic jokes. They probably would have ended up fighting like when they first met.

 

It would have been hot.

 

Danny puffed out a breath against his skin bringing him back to reality, rolling his eyes pointedly at him and poking him in the chest. “Yeah? What would you have done, Steve, huh? I would have been _sixteen_.” His boyfriend retorted, flapping a hand at him.

 

He had shaken his head in turn and given Danny a half shrug. “Stuff.” He said leveling him with a cocky grin. He turned sideways and pushed Danny back lightly until his back hit the couch cushions and his boyfriend had to set his beer down on the rug.

 

“Mm-hmm.” Danny had hummed and given him an unimpressed look, but the corner of his mouth was tilted up like he was amused anyway. “Stuff? Pretty sure that _stuff_ would've led to my uncles shooting you and hiding your body in a landfill.”

 

“It'd be worth it.” Steve replied, giving Danny his best cocky grin. He had arranged himself so he was practically laying on top of him, winding his arm behind Danny's neck where the smaller man was leaning against the arm of the couch, and letting one leg fall to the side so his foot could press himself harder against his boyfriend.

 

Danny had rolled his eyes at him again but not resisted his obvious angling. His boyfriend had merely lifted his hands to clasp him by the shoulders, gripping slightly there before allowing his hands to creep slowly downward, fingers flexing against his biceps.

 

“I wasn't even looking at guys then. I was _all_ about the ladies. You wouldn't of had a chance.” Danny refuted, smiling up at him, full of mirth.

 

“I bet I could have made you look my way.” He leaned down and whispered into Danny's ear, pausing to kiss him below his earlobe where Danny likes best, making Danny's breath hitch, making him smirk in turn. “Besides, I have a chance now.” He added, kissing his way along the stubbly jaw, savoring the feeling of it.

 

“Puh. You're so cheesy, babe.” Danny mocked, one hand coming up to grip his hair, nails scratched teasingly through his scalp, giving him goosebumps.

 

The kiss they shared after that had been deep and slow. Danny rolling their tongues pleasantly giving him a jolt to his back arching into his boyfriend. He had pushed Danny's knee to create more room for them to grind together. Feeling his boyfriend's growing interest and the muscles in his stomach twitch.

 

It left them both pulling away for air at the end. Staring at each other after like they were surprised at what happened. Out of breath and slotted together neatly. It was still new then – the two of them like that.

 

“It's stupid how much I like that.” Danny had told him then, turning his head on the arm of the couch to look at Steve where he had arranged himself curled around Danny, limbs hanging over the side of the couch, noses nearly touching. “I hate and love you at the same time.” Danny muttered, pulling slightly at the hem of Steve's shirt to fix where it had rode up during their activities, leaving his hand at his hip.

 

“But you've always loved me more than you _ever_ hated me.” He teased, tugging at Danny's open collar so he could begin unbuttoning his shirt, fingers playing with the curls of hair there. Danny had looked like he was studying him then, mouth crooked, and face flushed

 

“I don't even think you hate me anymore.” He concluded almost as an afterthought, dragging his hand along Danny's side to feel the skin there, feeling Danny shiver. “I think you love me.”

 

Danny sighed. Put upon. “Shut up.”

 

His response was to lean in to kiss him.  Flicking the tip of his tongue over the roof of his boyfriend's mouth and make him shudder.  Breathing hot when they broke apart, his fingers flicking over his boyfriend's nipple as he moved to suck a mark in on his chest.  Danny opened their pants with quick movements to pull them together, other hand groping at his balls.  Making him break off to groan low into his boyfriend's ear.

 

"Do you like that?"  Danny murmured, bringing up his hand for him to lick, before going back to squeeze them both together.  Staring at him hard.  "I like that."  Danny admitted, flushing harder.  He loved it when Danny flushed like that anymore.

 

"Hell yeah, I like it."  He had answered.  Pushing Danny back against the couch cushions and pining Danny's hands back with an arm, and set a pace he wanted with his hand, pulling them roughly together.  Danny bucking up, and fighting against the arm restraining him.

 

"Come on, Steve."  Danny growled at him.  Steve's hand didn't stop.  Harsh on them both, sliding together.  Leaving them panting, and grunting out.  He pulled back to straddle Danny.  Raised both his hands to grip his boyfriend's in his own, holding Danny back.  Enough precum and sweat between them to keep up a rhythm.

 

The idea had been to watch them both come as they ground themselves together.  Chests, stomachs, and groins connecting again and again.  Danny gasping, bending himself to get enough leverage to push back against his own demanding pace.  He ended up watching Danny's expression mostly though.  Him biting his lip.  Eyes screwed shut.  Totally lost with it.

 

It's the face he imagines when he finally comes.  Biting his own lip to avoid making any noise, and reclining back on his bed in his private room with a sigh.  Remembering how Danny had cracked an eye open and scowled at him staring before coming between them that night on the couch.  Muttering his name and expletive in the same breath.

 

He knew he was in love.

 

–

 

It's the beginning of February, and he hasn't been back to camp or a safe house in a month. He's running on fumes, but he desperately needs a place to pass out in relative safety. His team is much the same.

 

Joe White is waiting for him when they get to a British base even though it's the dead of night. His old mentor has popped up in stranger places so it doesn't really throw him for too much of a loop. And it is nice to see him.

 

It's when he asks him to come into a back conference room that seems a little odd. Orders aren't coming in for another few hours.

 

A servicewoman is setting up a Skype session on a laptop in the room they enter. She gets up, giving him a polite smile, and gesturing to the chair she vacated.

 

“You're gonna want to sit down for this, Steve.” Joe tells him gently with his usual wry smile.

 

And he acquiesces, if only because he's dead tired, sitting in a chair in front of the open lap top the woman was using to set everything up.

 

“What's this about, Joe?” He asks, looking over at his mentor.

 

“You'll see.” Joe replies, leaning against the wall behind him and crossing his arm in front of himself. Mysterious and amused as always.

 

Steve can see where his own image is being transmitted onto the corner of the screen. It surprises him for a moment to see himself in his beard and gear looking for everything the lean, mean SEAL he is. He usually grows a beard while on tour. Keeps it short enough so it doesn't get unmanageable and can help conceal his identity, but he hasn't seen a mirror in a long time, and it's strange to see his reflection.

 

The session finally finds its signal and connects. Blinking to life on the other end.

 

His mother smiles widely at him. She's in a brightly lit, pale room, sitting next to a window. It looks like morning at home with the way bright sunlight streaming in.

 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Doris greets him with a small wave.

 

“Mom?” He starts, surprised. “What? What's going on? Is everything okay?” He asks curiously. It's nice to see her. But he'd rather be hitting a bunk right now if he's honest.

 

Doris gives him a quick quirk of a smile. “You got back just in the nick of time, Steve. A little while longer, and you wouldn't be here for it.”

 

“For what?”

 

His mother turns what must be a tablet in her hands, and the camera on his mother's end lands on his husband. His husband – who looks pale and tired – in what is obviously a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown, and attached to ivs and monitors.

 

It scares him, making him lean forward in his seat like he can dive through the feed and take care of his husband himself. “Danny! What happened!?” He calls out, voice raspy.

 

“You happened! You son of a bitch!” Danny snarks, but it isn't angry. It's like he's amused instead.

 

Steve cocks his head not understanding his husband's meaning, and Danny just gives him a half shrug, looking sort of embarrassed. “I was, uh, hoping you'd be home in time – and I understand if you're mad at me – but I'm pregnant.” Danny informs him hesitantly, watching him with clear concern on his face. Anticipating some reaction.

 

He stares at Danny for a long moment. Studying the image before him. Danny grabs the side rail of the bed and pulls himself up so the blanket covering him slides down lower. It's evident. Stomach large and rounded like the last time.

 

That can't be.

 

“Preg – ?” He starts, stopping to wet his lips. Shaking his head to compose himself. Tries counting back in his head to the last time they had sex that could have led . . . Oh.

 

“Yeah.” Danny affirms, hand coming around his middle. Still watching hims so carefully.

 

He looks hard at Danny then. Sorting through this as quickly as he can in his head. He never expected another child. Another baby. Another baby with Danny. He breaks into a grin.

 

“Whoops.”

 

Joe and Doris both laugh at that reminding him abruptly that they have an audience. He wishes he could be in that room with Danny. Alone. So they could talk. So he could take care of him.

 

Danny rolls his eyes, but his cheeks are redder than before. “Yeah. Whoops.” Danny repeats, glancing down at his stomach where his hand rests, and taking in an audible deep breath, then looking back up at him. “Well, Steve, it's been a fun eight months. I'm sure you feel the same, babe. But I'm going to get a c-section here in a bit, and your friends in the Navy and Doris have found a way for you to be a part of it.”

 

He's fairly certain his brain is stuttering again. Feels himself sitting up straighter in his surprise, waking himself up, and blinking rapidly like he'll be able to process this faster if he does.

 

“You're getting a c-section right now?!” He questions loudly, concerned. Hands gripping the knees of his cargo pants under the table. Has something gone wrong with the baby? Or with Danny? Isn't it too early?

 

“Are you okay? Don't we need to wait another month?” He asks. That's – that's not long enough gestation for a human right?

 

His husband frowns slightly, thumb minutely caressing his stomach. “I'm fine. It's just there's very little room left in there, and things are starting to deteriorate. My doctor says it's okay. I'm only like three weeks off my official due date anyway. Weights' not bad so .. .” Danny replies, trailing off. Watching him curiously again.

 

“Okay.” He acknowledges slowly, nodding to himself. He's going to be a father again. Right now. Danny's gonna have their baby. “Okay. So c-section?”

 

Danny gives him a crooked smile. “Yup.” He says, popping his 'p' in the way Steve hates.

 

His mother hands Danny the tablet, making the link shaky. Danny settles it on his chest, and Steve can see a close up of his husband's face. It makes his chest ache, seeing Danny after so long. He looks a little puffy around the edges which he supposes is a side effect of the pregnancy.

 

His hand twitches at his side, and he ignores the instinct to reach out and touch the screen containing his husband's face.

 

“Love the beard by the way.” Danny snarks with a shitty grin, eyes crinkling in glee. “It makes you look like even more of a caveman.” He continues in that quiet tone Steve likes best.

 

“Very funny.” Steve replies, feeling overwhelmed. A baby. Danny's been pregnant. A baby.

 

There's a flurry of activity after that – medical staff talking and coordinating the operation. He can see Danny's hospital bed being carted out into hallways and an elevator. Doris is beside his husband. He can see her hand grasping the rail at the side.

 

Outside the operating theater, his mother is asked to step away and change into scrubs, and Danny is carted in. His husband seems nervous.

 

“How're the girls?” He asks to distract his husband, and to knock himself out of his private reeling.

 

Danny's face softens. “The girls are good. Really good. Grace misses you so much, Steve. She's been counting the days. Um, let's see. She's enjoying high school. Chemistry is her favorite subject which is _completely_ your influence, you nerd.” Danny tells him loftily. “And Hannah's _so_ ready for preschool. She uh, was just singing the weirdest thing earlier. I think I recorded it. It was like half in Korean or Pidgin or, or whatever else – so thanks for that. She's probably been swearing at me all this time.” His husband concludes giving him a dirty look.

 

“Good girl.” He comments, imagining Hannah swearing at Danno in another language. It's a nice thought.

 

He hears someone clear their throat, and Danny's eyes shift away from the screen. “Detective, we have to sit you up for you spinal block.”

 

“Yeah. Okay.” Danny responds with a grimace, pulling himself to a sitting position. Camera panning up to the ceiling for a moment.

 

Gloves come into the picture, he sees a nurse briefly pan into view, and then he is handed to an old friend.

 

“Chin!” He greets happily.

 

His friend and teammate is in scrubs and looks very amused. “Congratulations.” Chin tells him.

 

Steve scrubs a hand through his beard, but he's smiling. Happy to see his friend. “I feel like I've skipped a few steps, but thanks.”

 

Chin nods, giving him an empathetic look. “I can imagine.”

 

Sheets have been raised around Danny for the operation. He can see his mother has returned, now in scrubs, and standing by Danny's head, where his husband is prone on the bed.

 

Danny's eyes are wide, and he looks paler somehow. It occurs to Steve that his husband might be feeling a little claustrophobic.

 

“You okay?” He asks again for what feels like the hundredth time. Suddenly realizing how hunched over the laptop he is now. Danny only closes his eyes in response.

 

“Fine, Steve. It's just surgery. Honestly. People do this all the time.” Danny replies.

 

Steve's eyes find his mother's, and Doris pulls Danny's hand into her own.

 

“Everything looks good. Here we go.” Announces the surgeon.

 

It's quiet except for the medical staff talking softly and sufficiently to each other. Chin's focused the feed on Danny and Doris.

 

Hell must be freezing over, because his mother squeezes Danny's hand in her own, and strokes back some of his husband's hair.

 

Danny looks out of it. His eyes find the camera every few minutes or so. Steve tries to smile, and give him a supportive look. Danny just seems so pale.

 

“Here we go.” Someone calls out.

 

The feed is lifted away from Danny and Doris. And he is immediately glad Danny can't see through the sheet. He wishes _he_ couldn't, and he's seen all manner of people cut open. They've just never been his husband.

 

It's carefully controlled. There's blood being suctioned away and metallic clips keeping his husband open. And a head is being pulled through.

 

He's got a hand on the side of his own head, staring in wonder. Maybe he passed out on the ride to the base because this is one bizarre dream.

 

The baby is pulled out at a rough angle. Pairs of gloved hands are doing different things. Supporting the head. Sucking out amniotic fluid from mouth and nose. Suctioning off more blood.

 

He's counting the baby's fingers he can see. Gaping in shock.

 

And the baby cries. Strong and loud.

 

It's a beautiful sound. His heart is in his throat then, and an unintelligible sound is coming from him.

 

“We have a boy!” One of the medical team announces cheerily. “Good job, Danny.” Voices in that room congratulate him and Danny all at once. He can hear his mother telling Danny that the baby is okay. But he can't hear Danny.

 

It is stunning. His eyes are glued to the screen where he sees the infant squirm and cry interacting with his new environment. His son. A little boy. His very own.

 

There's too many things he wants to see at once. He wants to check Danny's face and know that he's alright. He wants to watch them close Danny up securely. He wants to see where they're taking his son, after his umbilical cord is swiftly cut and tied by a gloved hand.

 

But the feed doesn't move. And a pair of hands goes again into Danny again, blood surging up.

 

He's about to call out his confusion, when another head appears.

 

A hysterical burst of laughter erupts from him. He distantly feels his face twitching back from tears. He hadn't expected . . . any of it. Joe claps a hand on his shoulder in comfort making him jerk slightly, eyes never laving the screen. And his hand comes up to cover his mouth. His thumb and forefinger wipe away tears.

 

They pull the second baby out much more easily.

 

They repeat the suction actions and the baby whimpers.

 

“Baby boy number two. Everything looking good.” The surgeon calls out.

 

He might very well be going into shock. The baby is lifted away from Danny's open stomach. The camera follows him to a counter on the side. The first baby is there being wiped clean, and the second is placed on a scale.

 

He's in complete awe watching his two sons. Medical staff measure and listen to their hearts and lungs. Putting their hospital bracelets on them.

 

The babies squirm in their wrapped blankets, curling into themselves. One is blinking owlishly, looking around. The other yawning widely. He lost track of which is the first or second. He can see that they have a little bit of dark hair like Hannah did, sticking out underneath their pale colored caps. One of the surgical team lifts them, babies crooked in each arm, and ducks down to present them more fully to him.

 

“You got some healthy boys here, Commander.” She tells him. Moving her arm to indicate one of the infants. “Eighteen and a half inches each. Five pounds and three ounces, and five pounds seven ounces.” She says tilting her head to the other baby.

 

“Happy Birthday.” Chin greets the babies, focusing the feed on them. “E komo mai.” His friend adds.

 

Steve's hands are on the screen then, tracing the outlines of his sons' faces. So small. He can't believe it. He entered this room with only two children, and now he has four. Two sons.

 

“Show them to Danny.” He manages to croak out, pulling his hands back. Gripping the sides of the laptop instead.

 

The video follows the nurse, Chin following her. He can't quite see when Danny first lays eyes on them, but he can hear the tired laugh.

 

“So it's the dynamic duo.” Danny remarks hoarsely. “Done playing rock 'em sock 'em robots in me?”

 

Chin chuckles at that. Doris is still by Danny's side, and is handed one of the babies. Steve can't recall the last time he saw his mother's face look so vulnerable. Maybe when she and Mary reunited the first time. Her smile is tremulous and he can see the tears in the corners of her eyes as she traces a finger over the baby's cheek.

 

The nurse holds the other baby out to Danny where he is still lying back. The baby is placed in the crook of Danny's neck, little face scrunched up, body curling into Danny. He watches his husband bend his neck to kiss their son's forehead.

 

Steve could look at them forever.

 

“How much time do I have?” Steve asks Joe distractedly. He has no clue how long he's been in here, but it just occurred to him that he'll be asked to end the telecom.

 

“A few more minutes.” Joe informs him softly.

 

He nods to himself, focusing back on Danny and his sons on the laptop. “Danny.” He calls out.

 

“I heard.” Danny says, looking at him. Face crumpling. “I'm sorry, Steve. I really am. I didn't know what to do after you left and I found out. I was hoping you'd be home in time. But then the OB said they had to be delivered now and I didn't want you to miss it. Can you forgi–

 

“You didn't do anything wrong, Danny.” He interrupts. He needs to make this okay for his husband. Whatever his feelings on this new development – and there's shock and worry certainly – but overwhelmingly it's joy. “You did what you thought you needed to, don't question that and don't apologize to me.”

 

Danny sniffs once loudly, but composes himself. Blinking a few times. “So, uh, we need to think of some names here, Steve. I've thought of a couple. But I'd like some input here.”

 

“Yeah . . . yeah, I guess we do.” He responds though he doesn't have the faintest clue. It was difficult enough for him to choose Hannah's name even when they narrowed their list down. And he'd had months to think about a girl's name then. They came up with a boy's name once before, in case they had a son, but now they have two.

 

Doris puts the other baby more into frame, and he stares at his sons placed around Danny's chest and pillow.

 

“I-I like Liam.” Danny starts, eyes flicking to him through the tablet. “I was thinking of just Williams, but that seemed mean.”

 

That makes him laugh. “Williams McGarrett?” Steve tries aloud. It isn't the worst name he's ever heard. “Or Williams Williams?”

 

“Their both McGarretts, you doof.” Danny tells him firmly.

 

“You sure you wanna do that?” He questions, brows raised.

 

“I am.” Danny answers with finality. “Call it reparations for not telling you I was pregnant.”

 

Steve shakes his head, quirking his mouth for a second. “Danny--”

 

“Just, leave it, okay?”

 

He sighs. “Alright. So Liam John McGarrett.” He smiles as he says it. There's a ring to it. “Which one gets to be Liam?” He asks, looking between the twins. How do they choose?

 

The baby in Doris' arms grunts. Little fingers curling their way out of the blanket like he's raising his hand.

 

“We have a Liam.” Danny surmises for them, gaze settled on tiny Liam for a moment, before focusing on their other son on his chest. “And then there was one.”

 

They stare at their nameless son. “Any more ideas for names?” Steve prompts Danny.

 

“Sean.” Danny says softly, looking fondly down at their son.

 

Steve hears more than sees Joe move away from the wall again. His mentor's face is conflicted. Frown deep and severe. Steve waves him off before turning back to Danny. “No.”

 

His husband eyes him. “Why not? That's was my grandfather's name.” Danny responds easily in an innocent tone, watching him carefully again.

 

“You never knew him.” Steve returns. It's true enough Danny never met his maternal grandfather, but they aren't really talking about him right now anyways. His husband is sneaky. It's one of the things he normally likes about him. Danny has figured out over the course of their marriage that his dead friend meant a lot to him and his SEAL buddies. That Sean was one of his great heroes like his father.

 

He would love to name one of his sons after his late commanding officer.

 

“I never knew John.” Danny points out gently. “And we're giving his name to one of our sons. But I think I would have liked him.”

 

“That's different.” His father's existence isn't a state secret. But he feels his resolve crumbling. It is Danny's grandfather's name after all. They can't get into trouble.

 

He lets out a great sigh, and Danny smirks at him, having won.

 

“Sean Kelly McGarrett.” Danny states surely, free hand taking the baby's hand in between his fingers to make him wave at Steve. His husband grins at him. “Kelly for Chin and your friend Freddie – that's what his tattoo said, right? Kelly?”

 

His mouth feels dry at that. “Yeah.” He rasps. “That's right.”

 

Sean and Liam. Liam and Sean.

 

“We went really Irish this time.” He comments off-hand.

 

“I don't know about _really_ Irish.” Danny chides. “Besides, I'm _mostly_ Irish - on both sides of my family.”

 

“But I'm Scottish.” He points out. If only to be obstinate. “And Czech. I'm not Irish at al--”

 

“Deal with it, McGarrett.” His husband cuts him off.

 

Joe taps him on his shoulder and gives him a grim shake of his head. Time's up.

 

His brow is furrowed, and his lips are in a hard line when he glances back. Swallowing the lump in his throat. How do you say goodbye when you never really said hello?

 

“I love you, Danny.” He tells him quietly, voice raspy. “Don't forget.”

 

The corners of Danny's mouth lift up to a smile. “How can I?” His husband questions, eye flicking to their sons, and back at him with a pointed shift of his brow. “You don't give me a chance to forget.”

 

Steve smiles at them until the session is turned off.

 

He sits back in his chair and rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. Can still see them on the screen in his mind's eye. Danny waving Sean's little hand at him and Liam yawning widely. It kills him he can't be there with them. Couldn't of been there to take care of Danny this whole time. It's his job to take care of them, but at least his family is there. His ohana.

 

Joe clears his throat. “I have a bottle of Scotch.” He states. “Same brand I drank with John the day you were born.” He concludes clapping him on the shoulder again.

 

Steve guffaws, running a hand over his face. Why not? He doesn't want to be alone right now anyways. Not after all this – change of world view. “Sounds perfect.” He says.

 

Joe gives him a sympathetic nod.

 

–

 

Two months and a promotion later, orders finally come down that his tour is at an end. He's in the tented war room planning the next two phases of operations with the incoming teams. Sorenson gets his at the same time, and they clap each other on the shoulder making the dust fall around them.

 

It's like being in pulled two directions at once. There are things he still wants to accomplish here. Help people. Protect. Re-build some of what he tore down around him to change. But more than anything. Anything at all. He wants to go back to Hawaii.

 

Back to his ohana. To 5-0. To Danny and his children.

 

He is able to catch a flight to Japan with a couple other SEALs. There is a naval ship leaving port soon in Okinawa that is headed to Honolulu. Several units are returning to the islands, and he is able to hitch a ride.

 

He spends the day in the city buying some souvenirs and waiting for the class destroyer to leave port. He buys hand stitched dolls for Hannah and Joanie. Jewelry for his sister. Grace gets a colorful woven basket filled with scarves. Paper fans, origami, tenugui cloths and maneki neko figurines for his ohana.  A wooden carved cat that reminded him of his own skinny, black cat.  And some traditional Japanese split curtains. They are soft and blue with intertwining gold, and he thinks Danny wouldn't mind too much if he put them up in the nursery.

 

He has been on a strict routine for the last eleven months so it's a little strange to have so much free time to himself. It is nice to be on the ocean again. The smell is a little different port to port, but it's comforting just the same.

 

It takes less than a week to get home. Everyone on the ship gets stir crazy including himself. He's hitting up the gym to keep his mind occupied.

 

He gets a five minute phone call which is the first time he has even been able to initiate contact his family in nearly a year. He dials Danny's number in a daze.

 

“ _Williams.”_ Danny answers distractedly after several rings, sounding groggy. Steve doubts he even looked at his phone's caller ID before picking up.

 

“McGarrett.” He says, immediately chuckling at the old joke between them. It's one of Danny's favorites.

 

There's a pause on the other line, and for a sickening second he thinks the call was dropped until he hears his husband take a deep breath. The silence doesn't last long then.

 

“ _You son of a bitch! Are you okay? Do you know what you've put me through? Of course not, you've been in some deep cover – whatever censored Navy bullshit. Four kids, Steve! At least one can mostly take care of herself. But a toddler, and two infants?! Who's bright idea was that one? Where are you? Are you okay? Have you been transferred back to ONI or – “_

 

“Danny, listen, I'm coming home.” He interrupts, laughing again when he hears Danny's quick inhale.

 

“ _Yeah?!”_ Danny questions excitedly, sounding a little out of breath. Steve thinks he can hear voices in the background. _“An-and you're okay? You're not hurt?”_ His husband checks.

 

“Not hurt.” He clarifies. “I'll be home in 70 hours. Check with the base, they'll have up-to-date arrival times. Are you okay? Are you healing alright? How are the girls? And the twins?”

 

“ _Everyone's okay just come home.”_

 

His duffel bag is slung over his back, and he's got the other bag in hand when they finally reach the islands. Everyone disembarking from a tour is top deck watching port come in sight.

 

He's still not used to people waiting for him to get off a tour. It's strange. The last time he returned from a tour his ohana was there to welcome him home. He really wasn't prepared for the fuss over him. Grace was hopping up and down in excited anticipation and Danny was holding an even bigger, more alert baby Hannah than the one he left. The team and his family and friends were all there.

 

It was nice. The best really. He'd never had that before.

 

This time, he gets to leave in the first wave to disembark. It's a treat. One that is courtesy of his new sons that he has yet to properly meet and hold in his arms. The port is crowded. People anxiously waiting for their loved ones. He casts his eyes around to find his ohana as he descends the gangway.

 

He has a promise to keep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A formulaic conclusion.

 

-Danny-

 

 

The first week is difficult.

 

He's still not back to a hundred. Fifty maybe. Maximum. Doris takes up residence in the guest room downstairs which is bizarrely comforting since he is essentially living on the couch outside her room with the large bassinet for the twins to avoid using the stairs while he is healing.

 

His incision is still sore. He tries to walk as much as he can, but he gets tired especially after taking his prescribed pain killers. Doris is a real help then. Dealing with Hannah. Cleaning. Making sure he eats. He usually wakes up when one of the boys cry or when Hannah gets loud, but his mother-in-law is quicker and can bring them to him.

 

She really is a great help. Indispensable really.

 

Hannah is the clingiest he has ever seen her. Ever. She whines and worms her way under his arm when he is holding one or both of the babies. Demanding his attention with small hands constantly tugging at his shirt and a pouted lip. She is definitely not happy about being a new big sister even though he and Grace had been talking the role up for the last couple months.

 

She does peek over the bassinet from time to time. Standing up on her tip toes to investigate what has him, Doris, and Grace looking in there so much.

 

“Agi, Danno.” Hannah says, squeakily high pitched, looking over the rim of the bassinet, making Liam whimper pitifully at the noise. Little toes straining to hold herself up, and place a small plush toy rabbit in with them.

 

“That's right, sweetheart.” Doris confirms whatever nonsense his daughter spouted, patting her head absentmindedly and rocking Sean.

 

He starts to learn a little more about his newborn sons. Liam is better at nursing, but Sean won't unless his brother is right next to him. And Sean is the better sleeper, but Liam won't unless he is being held or his twin is beside him. It'd be cute if it didn't cause problems. Loud problems.

 

Well wishers drop off food and offer their congratulations. His mother overnights so much food it's embarrassing watching the delivery men cart it all in. At least, he nor Doris has to cook with this much sustenance in the fridge and freezers.

 

Kamekona drops by and has the forethought to bring a 'Big Sista' gift for Hannah which makes the tot very happy, and earns Kamekona a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Grace takes a picture of the large man holding the babies in their brand new shrimp outfits for Steve's daily photo. A shrimpy baby in each large arm.

 

“Where did you get these shrimp costumes?” Grace asks, adjusting the antenna on Sean's costume for greater effect.

 

“Flippa made 'em. He creates all our merchandise.” Kamekona informs them proudly. “I was hoping to have these two be my brand new models.” He suggests with a gleam in his eye.

 

“No.” He and Doris answer in unison. No freaking way.

 

The entrepreneur shrugs, snuggling the two babies to his chest. “You know where to find me if you reconsider. I'd even sweeten the deal. Give 'em free food for the first five years.” Kamekona offers with a generous tilt of his head.

 

“They won't even be able to eat your food for over a year.” Danny retorts, crossing his arms.

 

He's exhausted. All the time. He always remembers being dog-tired with a newborn, but this time takes the cake. But he does feels stronger each day even if he's sleep deprived. He's probably up to sixty maybe even sixty-five percent now. Better – kind of – healing at least.

 

And oh, have the times changed. Before he _never_ allowed anyone but Steve and Grace to see him nurse Hannah. Even when he was ready to drop from exhaustion and waking up every couple hours to feed her. Now he could give a shit. Doris has seen him in boxers and a robe nursing the twins now. His dignity is so out the door.

 

He wonders in passing if he ever had any.

 

Chin and Kono come to visit in one of those first few days and find him halfway to being passed out on the couch where he is sitting cross legged in old basketball shorts and open hoodie with ye olde nursing pillow wrapped around his front. Blanket askew. Babies nursing. Sean in full view and Liam steadily kicking him in the side until his little legs can kick freely without being impended by the blanket.

 

He snorts himself to wakefulness, when Sean gets frustrated and starts to cry. He watches blearily as Kono takes him, and Danny switches Liam over. He reaches for Sean, and tries the other nipple which seems to work for now. God. His life.

 

“Dad, up!” Hannah pleads suddenly which gets his attention. His head swiveling over to the entryway of the kitchen where he heard his daughter's demand.

 

That confuses him, and he shakes his head to make certain he is awake. He hasn't heard her call _anyone_ dad since Steve left. And she doesn't call him that name. Not ever. She calls him Danno or daddy.

 

Danny squints and watches Chin squat down in front of her in the kitchen. “I'm Uncle Chin.” He reminds her kindly. But he picks her up to her delight, and she gives him a smacking kiss on his cheek.

 

“Why did she call you that?” He hears Doris ask as she washes the dishes nearby.

 

“I think it's because she heard Benji calling me that when she was staying with us while you and Danny were in the hospital those couple a days. She started to too.” Chin explains with a slight shrug.

 

It's stupid, but that's what _gets_ him. And it's an ugly cry – that's what his sisters would call it. It's his first girlfriend broke his heart and gave his best friend a hand job behind the bleachers cry.

 

He's a real mess then. And he's mad about it.

 

It's the pinnacle of his manhood – this moment. The height of his masculinity. His uncle used to call him a tough guy when he was a kid. A real bruiser. Used to elbow him sharply and pull him in for noogies. What would he think of him now? Sobbing on a couch, nursing twins, and rambling about his babies not knowing their dad.

 

Doris gently takes the boys out of his arms then with a carefully neutral expression on her face and puts them in the bassinet where they immediately start to fuss. Kono's got an arm over him and leads him out to the beach. Murmuring something comforting about getting him some fresh air.

 

He doesn't quite know how they got to the shoreline at the end of his backyard. And he doesn't know why - out of all the cats in creation - it is Steve's cat that likes the water. She is paddling along on a piece of driftwood like a surfer to the shore. Four legs in tandem.

 

“What the -” Kono remarks astounded beside him as Wily paws at the end of the waterline in front of them. Leaping off the driftwood, dainty as a queen. Meowing and starting to lick at her paw.

 

“What is wrong with you?” He asks the cat as much as himself. He needs to get his shit together. He's an adult for Christ's sake. A father. He wipes his face to get rid of tears and snot.

 

Wily seems to imitate the action.

 

He laughs at the stupid cat then. Stupid, freaking cat. He scrubs at his face, takes a deep breathe, and does his level best to relax. Kono kneads at his shoulders because she is the best lady in the world.

 

It gets better after that first week. Manageable anyway. He's able to sleep in his room again and in his own bed. Moves the twins up there with him until he feels comfortable enough to begin leaving them in the crib in the nursery. Sure, he's tired. But he gets along.

 

He doesn't ask Doris to stay, but she doesn't leave which is a continued relief to him. Strange as that is. A sort of unspoken agreement between the two of them, and an extra hand to snatch Hannah up.

 

His sons get bigger and start to lift their heads by themselves. Waving chubby limbs around, knocking into each other. Hannah is less upset by their presence. And it is endearing to see her kiss them so carefully on their foreheads when he lays them out on the bed where she can get at them. She knows their names now too. Knows which one is crying which he thinks is a neat trick. Calling after them by the correct name when she hears one or both start wailing.

 

And Grace keeps counting the days. Going to school and to practice. Doing her homework, and acing her tests. Hanging out with her friends and their ohana. Helping him and Doris at home even though she could go out because she has been ungrounded for a couple months now. Taking pictures to send to Steve in her daily emails.

 

They're the best part: his children.

 

He has to remind himself of that when Hannah has a tantrum because she's two and that is what you do at that age especially when you're told that 'No, you cannot jump off the counters and fly even though you have your dress-up wings on your back'.

 

Or when Grace slams the door to her room shut to block out the noisy babies and complains that he won't let her drive even though she is _months_ away from getting anything even resembling a permit.

 

And when the twins are crying at the top of their lungs because you simply can't let your brother scream without adding in – that would just be crazy.

 

His adorable bonuses. Whom he loves.

 

–

 

He gets a call. One he's been waiting for a long time to get.

 

Sean is resting on his shoulder, supported by his hand while he folds the laundry sitting in the kitchen waiting for the dryer to finish with the last load. He can feel the baby pulling at his t-shirt with his little hands, hiccuping since he just got fed. He's using his foot to jiggle Liam, who is in the baby bouncer in front of him practicing the art of blowing bubbles. Watching him intently with dark, blue eyes.

 

His phone rings from it's place on the counter, plugged into the charger. It takes a bit to maneuver himself toward it. But he's glad he picked up.

 

Because it's Steve and he is coming home.

 

He puts Sean next to Liam on the bouncer to call the base and check the times for when the units will return to Honolulu. Steve's right. He'll be home soon.

 

It's finally happening. He can't believe it. He's missed Steve so much. How can he explain how much? Missed not sharing the things that have happened since he's been gone. The good, the bad, the boring.

 

The grin on his face is huge.

 

“This,” He tells the twins excitedly, pointing at the picture on his phone of Steve. Well – it's Steve and him on a trip to Maui from a couple years ago – but anyway. “Is your dad.” He concludes like he's unveiling something.

 

They don't seem terribly impressed. Sean blows a bubble which makes Liam laugh and start up again.

 

Danny shrugs, and gives them an understanding expression. “I know. I know. He's not nearly as handsome as me and he's a complete goof.” He commiserates with them, waving a hand around. It is hard to compete with him in the fatherhood category, but he thinks Steve can hold his own.

 

“I didn't think much of him at first either, but he grows on you.” He explains to the twins, waggling the phone again at them enticingly.

 

Liam squeals in delight, shaking a fist, always happy to look at something shiny moving. Of course that makes the boys devolve into one of their favorite activities: taking turns squeaking and looking around curiously to see who made the noise and laughing louder and louder. He takes a video of them on his phone for about a minute for posterity.

 

Doris and Hannah come home from their daily trip to the park, and he tells them the good news. He shows Hannah the same picture of Steve he'd shown the boys. But she only scrunches up her nose in response, and asks if she can have juice.

 

At least Grace will be thrilled.

 

The day the ship comes in has his heart in his throat. Everyone's there. The assembled Williams-McGarrett family, standing around him. Twins in a stroller with the visor over them, and Hannah on his hip. The team. Jerry. Max. Leilani and Benji. Kamekona, Flippa, and Nahele. They are here in spades to welcome Steve back.

 

They get a primo spot too because of their two golden tickets. Currently snoozing in the stroller, and looking adorable in their Captain America onesies that Jerry gifted them. Returning soldiers coming home to a new baby (or in their case babies) get to disembark in the first wave.

 

The cheers are uproarious when the ship docks. The last time Steve came home by plane. There was a big crowd to welcome servicemen home too, but that was at the base. Crowd is a little bigger this time.

 

Grace spots him first. They're supposed to stay back, but she runs forward anyways. He doesn't even bother to call after her. Nothing is gonna stop her when she breaks into a sprint. Not if she's running to get something she really wants.

 

It takes a few seconds for him to realize which man she's running to and Grace manages to cover quite a distance, flicking in between other families waiting. He scans the faces of the men ahead in the crowd disembarking, unable to figure out which is his husband. It makes him feel incredibly stupid to not be able to immediately pick Steve out.

 

A tall, lean man drops his duffel to the ground and Grace jumps into his open arms. He swings her bodily around. It's Steve. He knows it then for a fact. Emotion churning in his chest. Recognizes the beard he saw earlier and the leanness of his features. A rush of affection spills over him to see his husband hugging their daughter. It reminds him how much he loves him.

 

It's an older version of the Steve he first met. Stringy, tough and back from fighting non-stop and hunting down world class scum.

 

Is it strange to feel nervous? He feels nervous all the sudden watching Steve approach. He's been waiting a long time for this moment. It's anticipation.

 

Steve has his arm around Grace, and their daughter is carrying the previously discarded duffel, obviously weighing down her arm. Her face is lit up, looking up at Steve, and he can tell she's talking a mile a minute. Happy her dad's home.

 

Their group cheers well before Steve gets within their radius, moving forward a few paces to embrace him. Calling out welcomes. Kono and Mary taking pictures. He can see Steve looking happily around at them, grinning wide at the warm greetings. The men in their group clap Steve on the shoulder and give him half hugs and handshakes. Steve's arm still locked around their daughter.

 

Mary gets a full on hug – Joanie in hand – who also gets a kiss on her head. Kono too. Leilani kisses Steve on the cheek and Benji hugs his leg. Nahele gets an affectionate tousle of hair, and a bear hug. It's nice. Doris pats Steve on the cheek, kissing her son on his cheek, before letting him go.

 

Steve does this thing he does when he locks on to a target. Danny's seen him do it a million times when the man is going for a beer, or when he is gonna clench the victory in whatever dumb competition he's in, or when he knows he's gonna get laid. His husband's eyes crinkle a bit around the corners, confident smile on full display, shoulders hunched forward just so.

 

And Danny's the target.

 

Their eyes lock, and he can see how much Steve has missed them like a laser piercing him. He knows because he feels the _exact_ same. Can feel himself flushing a little bit at the attention which is annoying and embarrassing because he really is only completely comfortable being affectionately irritated with Steve in public.

 

Danny adjusts Hannah on his hip to keep her from slipping because he _knows_ that look from Steve. It's We Have Been Apart For A Long, Long Time expression which means small children will not prevent his husband from the embrace directly headed his way.

 

It's hard to balance a toddler on your hip and give a full fledged 'Welcome Home, Sailor' kiss. And that's certainly the category of kiss this fits under.

 

The jolt when their lips connect goes right down to his toes the way a good, great kiss should. Leaving them both smiling and a little breathless when there is a tiny amount of space between the two of them. Steve's hand warm and real at his side, tethering them together.

 

He can hear their friends and family hooting around them in a muted sort of way, welcoming his husband home. But he's focused on Steve now. Steve's eyes do a quick once over his face, smile still wide and focused on him. And Danny knows he's essentially doing the same.

 

It's his husband. His husband with a beard and his happy, dopey eyes which are so welcome to him.

 

He's never kissed anyone with a beard before - can't really help himself from tugging absently at it in curiosity – scruffy kisses sure, there's been kisses with scruff before.

 

They lean in to kiss again. Still smiling.

 

“NO!” Hannah protests shrilly right in his ear, breaking them up. “Mine Danno!” She cries out, grabbing onto his shirt and kicking the foot most handy to her out at Steve.

 

Her face is one big, suspicious frown directed at her father. It'd be cute under normal circumstances. No pulls off a skeptical expression like a McGarrett.

 

Steve only grins at her, reaching out a hand to pat her cheek. “Hiya, Banana.” Steve starts, but Hannah freaking _howls_ her displeasure. Doing her best to slap away the offending hand, and burying her face into the crook of his neck to hide from this apparent bearded stranger.

 

“Danno.” She muffles pathetically.

 

“Sorry.” Danny apologizes, seeing the way Steve's face falters for a fraction in sadness. That sucks. He was afraid of her not recognizing him. He shows her pictures of Steve but she just seems confused. When Steve first left, she'd push the pictures away, and promptly throw a toy.

 

His husband sort of shrugs. Happy expression back in place mixed with patience now. “That's okay. I kinda figured. She's so young and I've been gone for nearly a year.” Steve tries to pat her hand. But Hannah pulls it closer to her chest, purposefully away from her father.

 

“It's okay to say hi to Dad.” Grace murmurs to Hannah from her position behind him. Rubbing soothingly at her sister's arm. Hannah peeks out at Steve, but doesn't make a move to welcome him. Steve smiles hopefully, before Hannah buries her face back again into Danny's shoulder.

 

“Maybe later, when there's less people.” Danny suggests. At home on her own turf where she feels more comfortable.

 

Steve sighs. “Even if she did remember – well, anyway, I thought she might have some trouble with the . . .” Steve trails off, gesturing toward his beard. Danny nods once in response.

 

But Steve's already moving on, expression cautious all of the sudden. Hand resting on the visor of the stroller like maybe he isn't allowed.

 

“Well, go on. Take a look at them. Hold them.” Danny states irascibly at his husband's ridiculous hesitance waving a hand at Steve while the welcome wagon continues to take pictures and grin like fools around them. “I didn't grow them somewhere uncomfortable for eight months for them to be ignored, you know.” He tells his husband sternly.

 

Honestly. Steve has as much right to them as him.

 

“Okay, Danno.” Steve replies, rolling his eyes at him good-naturedly like he already has to put up with him. His husband pulls back the visor and reaches into the pram.

 

Steve lightly traces over their heads, stroking back what little dark, downy hair they have. The boys gurgle at the intrusion of light. He can see Liam bring up a tiny fist to his eye.

 

“They're already so much bigger.” His husband comments, taking a little hand in each of his own. Steve gives him a sharp look suddenly, smirking. “They have my eyes.” He states proudly.

 

Danny scowls. The bastard. It's all his fault. Well – half.

 

Frankly, he is surprised the boys are even awake right now, gazing nonplussed at their father. Mid-morning is normally peak sleeping time for them. But the crowd here is loud.

 

Sean still has the soft, careworn spit up rag in his hand, and Liam has his fingers in his gummy mouth. They seem pretty content for the moment. Squinting into the morning light.

 

“My boys.” Steve says in a quiet, awed tone. Bending down to the stroller's level to look more closely at them.

 

Danny has to agree with his husband's assessment. They're both little copies of Steve much to his chagrin. He had had to accept that after the first few days. Dark hair, tan complexion, dark blue eyes. It'd bother him more if he wasn't privately pleased about them taking after their dad. No blonde babies for him it seems.

 

At least Hannah has his eyes.

 

His husband winds his hand and forearm carefully behind their heads, cradling their bottoms with his other arm to pick them up and hold them securely. Looking proudly down on them. “Which is . . .?” Steve asks after a moment, eying him questioningly.

 

“Ah, that's Liam.” Danny answers, putting Hannah down to move Liam so his head is more supported on Steve's arm. “And I'll let you guess which one is the other.” Danny teases lightly.

 

Steve lifts them to kiss each on the forehead. Sending their group in to bursts of 'Awws' and taking more pictures. Sean grabs at his husband's beard, making Steve laugh.

 

It squeezes at his heart because it's perfect.

 

 

–Steve–

 

 

He has a beer between his leg and the arm of the couch, holding Liam up so he can make faces at him. His son coos, wiggling his chubby legs as best he can, and rocking his head side to side. A happy baby Steve decides while Liam continues to gaze at him curiously.

 

His boy.

 

“You're so strong already. Look at you.” He croons, bringing him in again to kiss him on the nose, getting drool on his chin from the baby, and tiny fists in his beard. Again. He really ought to shave tonight.

 

“Here.” Danny says, handing him a washcloth from his place beside him on the couch. His husband has Sean asleep in a loose wrap around his body. Liam makes a squeaky noise at Danny's voice, turning his head. Squawking. And Steve knows when he isn't wanted anymore.

 

“You just like me because I'm food to you, huh?” Danny remarks as Steve transfers the baby over to him. He watches Danny situate both boys in the wrap, and Liam eventually falls asleep snug next to his brother. Head nodding against it.

 

“They sleep pretty good?” He asks, reaching to snag one of Sean's tiny feet poking out of the sling between his fingers.

 

“Not really - although they're a little better now.” Danny responds with a half shrug. He pats at the bundle, and moves to stand. “I better put them in the crib. I'm trying to get them used to sleeping in there.” His husband explains.

 

He watches Danny go up the stairs from his position on the couch, taking a drag on his beer. His husband's got one arm under the wrap as additional support. Danny's wearing one of his t-shirts now. Sean pretty much emptied the entire contents of his stomach on the nice shirt Danny was wearing earlier when they came through the door.

 

The t-shirt his husband changed into is a little too big on him. Steve likes it.

 

Kono clears her throat loudly, and he turns his head to frown at her.

 

She just smirks, interlocking her fingers over her own drink. “The last time I saw that look you and Danny practically ran out of 5-0 and about nine months later we got the boys.” She teases.

 

He can feel his neck flush at that because she's absolutely right and worse she knows it. But he takes another drink from his beer and gives her a jaunty wink, making her giggle and roll her eyes.

 

So what? He misses his husband. He won't apologize for it.

 

It was just him, Danny, the kids, and Doris for about half an hour after he got home. He barely had a chance to unpack his bags in his bedroom and and change into his civies when the ohana started trickling in and out.

 

Kamekona is grilling up some food out back with Lou and it smells amazing. Joanie, Benji and Hannah are running around. Squealing and laughing. Peeking at him every once in a while from the door's arch until he waves and they run off. He's been plied with food and beer which is nice, but he doesn't want to over do it.

 

He finds himself unable to stop smiling for long, but he doesn't seem to be alone on that front. Laughing too for that matter. Between Chin telling him about all the rookies and Pua that he brought in to 5-0 to get experience while he's been gone, Nahele's in-depth analysis of all the games Steve's missed, and Grace's interpretations of present day high school.

 

It's great to be home.

 

Not that things haven't changed. The obvious change being the babies. Evidence of their presence everywhere intermixed in the belongings he's used to being scattered around his house.

 

Mary also seems kinda strange like she's hiding a new misdemeanor or something, but Joanie seems content so he's not too worried. Jerry seems odd too, distant even, the large man keeps peering at him strangely, jerking away his gaze when Steve returns the look. But he doesn't let that bother him too much. Maybe Jerry's angling to become a full agent instead of just a special consultant.

 

Besides Jerry's always been a little odd.

 

–

 

His days and nights are mixed up. He knew they would be. It's actually a good thing because he's told the boys don't sleep through the night yet, and he's wide awake. All set to help with the twins.

 

The first night – after the ohana has mostly gone home – he wanders the house. Taking everything in. Toys in the hallway. Grace's books and shoes. A mug of forgotten, nearly empty tea on a side table. An errant pacifier.

 

His cat, Wily, follows his lead as he goes room to room. Both quiet as ninjas. Poking his head in to check on his children. All asleep in their bedrooms.

 

He stops idly outside of his mother's door, and is disconcerted to see that she immediately turns on her bedside light. “Go to bed, Steve.” She calls out like he's seven and sneaking downstairs to steal a midnight snack.

 

His mother has been staying at the house since the twins were born. It is a good indicator of how much Danny needed help that she has remained. He owes her for that.

 

He does go upstairs, but only because he's completed his rounds on the main floor. It's hard to go to sleep right now. He feels too awake. It's like this sometimes. Difficult to decompress after a tour, the demanding mindset to remain hyper-vigilant.

 

There's a nightlight that lights the space between his bedroom and the nursery. It's soft and unobtrusive casting partly into the entryway of the bedroom. It is nice to see Danny sleeping on their bed, curled up on his side of the bed. It settles something in him he didn't know he needed.

 

Wily angles herself into the nursery, and he watches her take up residence under the crib. Curling around one of the legs, eyes reflecting back at him.

 

His old man would call this one of those moments of clarity like when you see how a play will run itself out before you score the touchdown. It is very nearly deja vu.

 

The carpet is soft under his feet as he enters his bedroom. He lays down on his side and watches Danny sleep for a while. Breathing evenly. Peaceful. He feels perfectly content in knowing that this is exactly where he wants to be. Where he needs to be. Beside his husband whose face is buried in the pillow and wrapped up in the blanket the way he likes. Features relaxed in sleep.

 

Danny has a tower fan in here. It's turned on the low setting rotating around, and filling the room with a nice background noise. When Steve glances up he notices the ceiling fan still isn't fixed. Considers what he will need to fix it and continues to watch Danny.

 

“Don't be weird.” Danny mumbles suddenly.

 

That makes him huff in laughter. “I didn't mean to wake you.” He whispers. He really didn't. It's obvious Danny needs the sleep. Ten minutes into stepping into his house today he understood exactly what a three ring circus everything has been. Not that he hadn't suspected.

 

Danny gives him a sleepy look and reaches out, resting his hand on his cheek, thumb stroking. “Are you back home yet?” Danny asks in a sleep heavy voice.

 

“I'm working on it.” He replies honestly. He is. Can feel his mind beginning to accept it. Relaxing. Reducing to his normal level of vigilance. Being in bed like this with Danny makes him feel more relaxed. Muscles easing from the stress.

 

He observes Danny studying him, light blue eyes hopeful, and his husband lowers his hand to grab the collar of his tank, pulling him closer. “Can I help?” Danny asks quietly into the space between them as Steve wraps his arms around him to hold him closer.

 

Hopefully the kiss in response is a good enough answer. His hand comes up to cup the side of Danny's face making the kiss sweeter. He can feel the tips of Danny's fingers play across his collarbone, firm and prodding for more. Feeling each other out.

 

“You always help me.” Steve answers sincerely, breaking away for air, inhaling deeply where he's buried his nose in the crown of his husband's hair.

 

Danny gives him a look, he can feel it boring judgmentally into him. “Can I have that in writing? Can we get it notarized? Framed? Hang it up on a wall?” Danny says, making Steve chuckle.

 

There is so much he wants to do with this man. Made some serious plans about it during the time they were separated. He pulls Danny's blanket away from him and pushes his husband's shirt up to get a better look at him, ignoring the annoyed sound Danny makes. He can see the dark, raised scar on Danny's lower stomach when he starts to tug down his sweats.

 

Danny's breath hitches when he runs his thumb over it. Stomach muscles jumping. Danny reaches down to grab his hand in his own, bringing it up to kiss Steve's palm.

 

“You should shut the door, Steve.” Danny says roughly, squeezing his hand. “If what I thinks about to happen is gonna happen.”

 

“What's that?” Steve jokes, squeezing his hand briefly in return. But he is up in an instant, door clicking behind him, and tossing his shirt swiftly to the side. Danny sits up against the headboard, expectant and already reaching for him.

 

It's been much too long, and he practically launches himself onto the bed in his haste to be near him. Crouching in front of him in the open space he creates between Danny's legs when he nudges them open. It feels heavy and heated when he presses himself firmly against his husband from his kneeling position, and Danny's smile breaks his heart a little as they wrap their arms firmly around each other, Danny nodding his head forward to rest his forehead on Steve's shoulder. His heart breaks a little more when Danny lets out a tremendous sigh like he had been waiting for this all along. Shoulders sagging.

 

Steve ducks his head down to kiss him. All warmth unfurling in his chest and spreading.

 

Slow and easy kissing, unhurried to separate for long. Tongues intertwining and satisfied hums. Those are his favorite especially coupled with the grunting little noise Danny makes in the back of his throat when he runs a hand through Danny's hair.

 

He is sure to open his eyes every few seconds to see him and check that it is really Danny. It is syrupy sweet in the way he can reach under his husband's shirt and trace along Danny's sternum to the soft fuzz under his belly button, skin twitching in the wake of his touch. Danny moving his hands to dig into his skin in different places, always moving, undecided where they want to pry at him. Bring them together.

 

Danny cards his fingers through his beard after a moment. Busy fingers exploring. Steve can feel him grin into the kiss. He breaks it, leaning his head back to raise a single brow at Danny petting thoughtfully at his face.

 

“Your beard's funny.” Danny tells him softly, still grinning, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Doesn't cover up your dopey eyes though.”

 

He leans in to peck Danny on the lips for that one, making his husband muffle a bark of laughter between their lips, and grip his beard more sharply in response. “It's different.” Danny adds when Steve moves on to kiss him on the cheek working his way in pecks down the side of his face leading to his pulse point. “I can't tell if I like it or not when you kiss me with it.” He admits.

 

“I can shave if you want.” Steve offers, pausing to pull at Danny's shirt to take it off, working their arms together to remove it. “I was going to tonight at some point.” He continues, tossing the shirt to the side, and pulling them down again to the mattress.

 

“Nah. I think it can stay for a few days.” Danny remarks, cuffing him lightly at his jaw.

 

“Well in that case.” He pulls Danny so that he is half under him, and can press him into the bed, arm going out to balance himself and for leverage to rub himself bodily against his husband. Danny's breath stutters, but there's something happy sounding in his exhale as he pushes up against him, grabbing him around the shoulders for a sloppy kiss, tangling themselves in the way they like. Close and content. Pushing his hand under Danny's shorts to stroke at his hips.

 

It doesn't take much to remove their shorts, kicking them off. Thighs and groins quickly brought together to rub frantically at each other. Hands groping. Steve is glad Danny is responding so enthusiastically. He'd honestly doubted whether _this_ particular reunion would happen so soon.

 

Every inch of Danny feels electric against his skin. Scratchy, hard, and soft in the confusing jumble that is his husband. Danny huffs hot breathes against his shoulder as they work themselves against each other. Both hard and insistent.

 

He grabs Danny's ass with both hands to grind his hips up and slide their erections together with fervor, groaning throatily at the sensation and picks up the pace. Danny gasps out a _yeah, come on, yeah_ , and he can feel the familiar sweat, and precum smoothing their way, making the feeling that much better. Moving against each other like a fight, pushing and pulling.

 

It will likely be embarrassingly short even though they're just rubbing off on each other. Pretty tame really, not that he thinks he could hold back to do anything properly at this point. It's been too long. And his entire body already feels like it is pulsating, trembling toward the edge, and Danny just freaking shakes underneath him, making these desperate little noises, and grips his shoulders hard, dragging dull nails down his back.

 

“Steve.” Danny groans out, jerking against him, hand gripping him hard at his hip. “Shit.”

 

Heat washes over him when Danny wraps a hand around his cock making him growl, and reach one of his own hands down to jack them off together, making Danny's head fall back, neck arching up in a way that is cracking Steve down to his core, sending fissures down his spine. Concentrating on how good it feels.

 

“I've – ” Steve starts brokenly, staring at Danny. “I've wanted – ” But he doesn't get to finish his thought. Can't really. The pressure in his body is too much, boiling over; and Danny is twisting and taking in sharp breathes, body drawn taut and cresting. Cause there is an electric storm going on that has him immobilized and biting into his husband's shoulder to silence a wanton moan.

 

He grunts anyway. Dragging his face along Danny's collarbone, kissing as he goes, and working his arms so that he can slide them under his husband's back. “Love you.” He whispers into Danny's skin. And Danny throws an arm over his side, fingers absently rubbing at Steve's back.

 

“Love you too, babe.” Danny mumbles in response, free hand petting the side of his face again. Palm pressing in when his husband feels him smile.

 

There aren't a lot of perfect things. It is difficult to list any without becoming regretfully girly or sappy like in those rom-coms Grace adores. But this right here.

 

Perfect.

 

–

 

 

“I won't believe it. You're my sweet Wilykit, aren't 'cha?” He says to his cat, currently laid out next to him on the hammock, soaking in the morning sun with him like the lazy pair of cats they are. “You're nothing but a gentle kitty-cat.” He assures her.

 

Wily purrs deeply in response, paws making biscuits at his side. He continues to pet her, scratching behind her ears. It is total slander what Danny told him. Absolute exaggeration. If it wasn't for Grace's testimony and additional photographic evidence, he would not believe that such an easy going cat like Wily tore out the screen door to the lanai and has been living it up and traipsing around the neighborhood – and reportedly the ocean – unchecked in his absence.

 

_I tried, and tried to get her to come in, Dad. She wouldn't even let me feed her inside and I couldn't let her starve so I left food out for her. I tried to keep an eye on her. I don't know where she went half the time. She was living in the tree for a while. Danno says she's your familiar._

 

The idea makes him snort. Grace was so contrite over the whole thing – like she could have done more to make Wily house bound again. Grace is apparently sorry for a couple of things. Danny told him all about the party and the fight and _the boy_. That part makes him cringe. He is not thrilled about the idea of Grace starting to date. And no way in hell is Danny ready so he has to be the neutral party here.

 

Billy Hanamoa waited by their mailbox this morning to walk to school with Grace. Danny says that's been happening for a few weeks. Gone are the days they would drop her off on their way to work.

 

That makes him kind of sad.

 

Some of his first memories of hanging out with Grace were driving to Danny's apartment on weekday mornings and carpooling them all in the Camaro to her school then to work. Grace in her crisp uniform, and sleepily being buckled in by Danny in the backseat, juice box and malasada in hand like her father, backpack on the consul between him and Danny.

 

This particular morning, he made _certain_ that Billy Hanamoa saw him watching from the front window – not that he believes the kid is trouble, Nahele said he was alright – Billy fidgeted the whole time repositioning his backpack and hair while he waited for Grace. His eyes went comically wide when he caught sight of him in the front window.

 

Frozen like a deer caught in headlights. Fear palpable.

 

Steve made sure to wave. Hannah even waved. Smushing her nose into the window, where she stood on the couch, and tapping on the glass in her excitement. His little girl probably reduced the intimidation factor he was going for, but this way if Grace asks he can tell her he was just being friendly.

 

It's been three days since he's returned home. He is taking a month off for paternity leave. This way he and Danny can end their leave together more or less which - he thinks - is an excellent idea.

 

He can help Danny with the kids and transition back to life here. Plus hammock naps. The sound of waves calming and constant in the background.

 

The sun is puddled around him where the rays cut through the palms from the tree, and it helps him relax. He's nearly used to this time zone now. Naps help. Luckily his household is currently based around napping and feeding schedules so he can nap when they do.

 

Two dark ponytails are his first sign of an unexpected visitor. Curls standing on end, bobbing around the hammock's perimeter. Hannah has been testing boundaries with him; uncertain of his status as a stranger or not. She still doesn't like him touching Danny or when he holds the babies. She got put in time out this morning when she kicked him for hugging Danno.

 

He turns his head toward her to see what she is up to. No good most likely – she's his daughter after all. Hannah rests her chin on the side of the hammock, scrutinizing him, hand curling around the edge.

 

“Did you tell Danno where you went?” He asks her, concerned. Looking past her he can see the the screened door is hanging open into the lanai. Hopefully Danny spotted her leaving, but he ought to return her before his husband notices she's missing and freaks out.

 

“Ou'side.” She says, not that it really answers his question. She could just be stating where they are.

 

“Unca Jerry bed.” She adds, patting the hammock purposefully.

 

“Yeah?” He says, putting it together. “Jerry sleeps here?”

 

“Ya.” Hannah confirms with a sure nod. She reaches her arms over, and tugs herself up to join him, legs kicking out with a determined look on her face when she pulls herself forward until she's sitting beside him and Wily with a proud grin.

 

Hammock swaying lightly beneath them in the breeze.

 

She messily pushes back a loose curl with her palm, looking up and around at her new position. Squeals when Wily moves to twist her body around Hannah with a loud purr and rub her head under the tot's chin. “Wily!” Hannah reprimands with a mad little giggle. Twitching her nose in amused distaste when cat's whiskers scratch her.

 

“She likes you.” Steve tells Hannah as his cat continues to knock her head up under his daughter's chin and purrs happily. It occurs to him this is the first time she's gotten this close to him without someone she knows nearby although he supposes Wily could count in that category.

 

“Do you know who I am?” He throws out, testing the waters.

 

She frowns, lower lip pouting and continues to pat Wily roughly on the back. “Aunt Mary bed. Unca Jerry bed. Wily play wif me ou'side. Me and Joanie.” She says, then tilts her head to the side, watching him inquisitively.

 

“I'm Dad” He says pleasantly, like it's bland conversation, making eye contact when he reaches out to scratch Wily along her back while Hannah continues to pet her too. He doesn't want Hannah to think he's mad or disappointed or anything bad. Only wants to reiterate what he and his family have been to explain over the last few days. “You're Hannah, and I'm Dad.”

 

Hannah looks over to the house. “Danno?”

 

“Danno is your daddy, and I'm your dad.” He states easily, carefully sitting up, and extracting himself from the hammock, leaving his daughter and pet to fall into the center without his weight to balance them. “Speaking of, let's go find Danno. I'm sure he's wondering where you are.”

 

He scoops up the cat, and holds out his hand to help her get down. Quickly realizes he may have made a mistake. He probably should let her extract herself on her own. She's an independent little thing. Always has been since she began to properly crawl. But Hannah only looks at the proffered hand for a second longer before taking it, and letting him help her out.

 

He's even more surprised when she holds onto his hand, and leads them back into the house.

 

His husband is sitting cross-legged on the floor in the living room while the boys play in their tummy time play mat contraption. Sean's slobbering on the plush toy in his hand, and Liam kicking at the plastic bar.

 

Steve turns to look at the lock to the screen door. It's supposed to be baby proof. He shuts it and it locks automatically like it should. There are two latches on this thing. That's weird. Surely Hannah did not open this by herself.

 

He frowns down at Hannah, who has gone over to her toy chest, rummaging noisily around inside.

 

Danny smiles slyly up at him from his spot leaning against the couch. “I told her to go find you, and apparently she did.” He informs him with glee.

 

“Yeah?” That's good at least. He supposes.

 

“Mm-hmm.” Danny confirms, leaning forward to turn Sean on the mat, dislodging his toy, and making him practice lifting his head to see what happened. He joins Danny on the floor beside the boys, and Hannah brings over some toys to play in their general area. Singing along to her nursery rhyme toy. It's nice. Danny catches his eye, and they smile at each other because this is a part of what he's missed out on. Sappy as it is.

 

It's been sort of weird getting back into the habit of caring for babies. In some ways, it's like riding a bike. In others, well . . .

 

Sudden shrieking and crying from small children is not great. Especially Hannah's high pitched brand. It makes him tense, and he has to remind himself that it's okay. It helps when Danny squeezes his shoulder before dealing with Hannah throwing a tantrum.

 

He's changing Liam's diaper one-handed (new skill hooyah) when Sean throws up over the back of his shirt from his position hooked over his shoulder.

 

And he's not even upset about it. He just has to chuckle and shake his head.

 

“Here's an idea. Let's double how many kids we have again.” He calls out to Danny who is in the den monitoring their irate toddler fuming in time out.

 

“You're hilarious.” Danny deadpans.

 

–

 

 

Doris moved back to her house the day after he returned.

 

His relationship with his mother is much better in these last few years. Covert ops are now down to a minimum. It isn't perfect and he knows it never will be. Really their relationship improved drastically after Hannah was born, and Danny 'suggested' he either figure his shit out with her or ask her to never come back into their kids' lives.

 

Danny's relationship with her was always barbed and cold. He understood that and was okay with it. Not that those two were much interested in each other. What with Doris thinking he could do better than Danny and Danny not giving a shit about Doris' opinion in general.

 

Their relationship is much warmer now. It is strange. Discomforting even. No eye rolling. No biting remarks. No forced politeness while the girls are in the room.

 

It will probably take a while for him to get used to.

 

They're at his mother's house for a barbeque a couple of weeks into his paternity leave. Joanie and Hannah are playing on the small swingset Doris had installed in the backyard. He's got the twins set up on a quilt beside the picnic table, Grace reading sprawled out beside them. Doris sitting at the patio table, waiting for his sister to bring out the side dishes while he mans the grill with Danny at his side.

 

It's idyllic. Total Americana. It's the type of thing Danny makes fun of him for loving so much.

 

His mother is busy portioning out potato salad on their plates. Happy to have gotten them all here to herself today. “Oh, Steve, you should really listen to Danny. His burgers are divine even without the pineapple slices.” She praises.

 

Danny gives him a shit eating grin and he flips the grill tongs as if to demonstrate his prowess What is this twilight zone? It is bizarre enough that he excuses himself to grab some more charcoal out in his mother's unattached garage.

 

That would be when he sees that Jerry has arrived, but most that he is currently kissing his sister, their hands clasped between them.

 

“Danny!” He calls out, not believing his eyes. The two hastily break apart. He was somewhat prepared to find Grace and Billy in dark corners kissing, but not this. “Danny!” He shouts for his husband again. It seems like the thing to do. “DANNY!”

 

“ _Would you_ stop yelling for me like that guy from The Shining?” Danny snarks back as he turns the corner bringing him into the doorway of the garage, stopping in his tracks, Doris behind him.

 

“Oh. This.” Danny says, head drawn slightly back. “Now?” He adds in a questioning tone looking at Jerry and Mary.

 

“Oh?” Steve echoes, looking astonished and confused between his husband and back at the couple before them. “This?” He repeats. Did people know about this? Couple? Something dings in the back of his head. He thinks Hannah may have known about this . . . fling?

 

His sister side steps and takes Jerry's hand in hers. He can see his friend's face soften when he looks at her then looks to him. Doris and Danny say nothing more behind him.

 

Shit. People knew about this. Why did no one tell him? Did they think he'd be mad? He wouldn't be mad. He is the most easy going person. It's Danny who's the hot head.

 

Jerry takes a few unsteady steps to stand in front of him, drawing himself up to his full height. Placing a hand on his heart. “Iloveyoursisterandwe'regettingmarried.” He says in a big, unintelligible burst.

 

“What?” He asks. He really didn't catch it. Something about cysts?

 

“Jerry and I are getting married, Steve.” Mary translates, smiling all of the sudden. “We're in love.”

 

He realizes that everyone is looking at him then. All waiting for him to react. If anything, he's worried about Jerry who has gone pale. How in the hell is Jerry dealing with dating his sister – whom he loves – but sure as hell knows his sister has never been the greatest girlfriend or had very good taste in men.

 

“Oh.” He says. What can he say? That's . . . that's great news. He breaks into a smile, and gives a half shrug. “Is that all? Well congratulations!”

 

He really shouldn't be surprised that Jerry faints.

 

“Ah, hell.” Danny swears as Jerry hits the garage floor.

 

It's a family affair then. The four of them buffeting the larger man up and walking him to the backyard to sit down. Mary is fanning him with her hand and making concerned noises.

 

“Did you really think I'd let him stop us from getting married?” Mary asks, half bent over her fiance settled on one of the patio seats, hand cupping Jerry's face.

 

“No.” Jerry responds in a wavering voice, blinking up at them. “But his opinion means a lot to me.”

 

“Why didn't anyone tell me when I got home?” Steve questions.

 

Danny shrugs. “Probably because on the scale of things hidden from you I took the cake, and they didn't want to add on.”

 

“But I found out about the boys before I came home.  You didn't let me come back not knowing.   _And_ I understand why you kept it from me because I would have worried more.”  He reasons.  Honestly, he appreciates his ohana's concern for him. But this is overboard. “Anything else?” He asks looking around. But no one seems to be volunteering any thing else.

 

More secret pregnancies? Elopements? Big surprise purchases?

 

“You're being a bit dramatic, Steven.” Doris comments, checking on the burgers.

 

“Am I?” He suggests, wrapping an arm around Danny's shoulder. He can feel Danny pat him on the back reassuringly.

 

“Hey!” Jerry exclaims, excited. “You guys are gonna be my brothers – in law!”

 

 

He and Danny both sigh.

 

Just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read. Any errors are my own. This story will be the official end to this AU series when finished. If I add any more it will be for kicks and gigs. I very much appreciate the kudos and comments this series has received. It has been a most welcome surprise.
> 
> Cheers,


End file.
